Lección de amor
by harmonyisallforme
Summary: ADAPTACION: THREE SHOOT: Al parecer Harry Potter no tenía la menor idea de cómo convivir con su ahijado de seis años, a quien apenas conocía. Hermione quiso ayudarlos, mas su buena voluntad sólo fue apreciada por el pequeño Edward, quien además declaró que quería tenerla siempre a su lado. HP/HG AU
1. Primera Parte

Hola, si yo de nuevo, ya saben cómo soy. Bueno quería decirles que SI voy a terminar TODAS mis historias. Actualizo una vez por semana, pero si ando de ánimos lo hago más seguido, si no me creen pregúntenle a Astrid Saotome.

Gracias por todo el amor que me han demostrado con solamente aplastar el botón de review y escribirme unas cuantas palabras, eso hace que me sienta muy emocionada.

Las dejo con esta nueva historia.

* * *

Solo para que tengan una idea, Edward es el nombre original de Teddy lo puse así porque me sirve para la trama, la apariencia física del niño la dejé como sería la apariencia de los Black es decir que predomina el cabello negro y los ojos marrones, pero no hay que olvidar que Sirius tiene los ojos grises y Narcisa los ojos azules, también recordemos que Teddy puede cambiar el color de sus ojos y todo eso debido a su condición, por eso he decidido dejarlo como lo verán a continuación, esto solo se los dejo para que tengan una idea del porque está hecho de esa manera.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. **Personajes:** J. K. Rowling. **Historia:** P. Jordan.

* * *

 **Lección de amor**

 **Argumento:**

Al parecer Harry Potter no tenía la menor idea de cómo convivir con su ahijado de seis años, a quien apenas conocía. Hermione quiso ayudarlos, mas su buena voluntad sólo fue apreciada por el pequeño Edward, quien además declaró que quería tenerla siempre a su lado. Hermione estaba dispuesta a soportar muchas cosas por el bien del niño, pero ¿cómo podría lidiar con la creciente atracción que sentía por Harry, un hombre que no deseaba volver a enamorarse?

* * *

 **Primera parte**

Hermione se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol y cerró los ojos. Dejó que el suave murmullo del riachuelo la arrullara y acalló sus remordimientos por no hacer lo que debía: pensar en su futuro. Y no sólo en el futuro, sino en la observación que le había hecho el director de que, debido a su falta de objetividad, se dejaba influir emocionalmente por sus alumnos, lo que ponía en peligro su carrera como maestra.

Se olvidó de lo que su mejor amiga le había dicho por la mañana: que el sueño a veces podía ser un remedio para la depresión. Hermione se dijo que su estado anímico se debía a que el período escolar había terminado. Por eso estaba tan tensa y cansada, se sentía incapaz de hacerse cargo de su vida y dirigirla por el camino ambicioso con el que soñaba cuando estudiaba en la universidad.

Entonces todo le parecía tan sencillo… Se dijo que obtendría su título de maestra, que impartiría clases, que progresaría en su carrera y que incluso enseñaría en escuelas privadas antes de pasar el examen para hacerse directora. Y que lo lograría todo antes de tener los treinta años.

Pero a los veintisiete, debía afrontar el hecho de que no había tenido en cuenta un factor vital: que se preocuparía hasta tal punto por sus alumnos, que sus necesidades, sus planes y su propia vida quedarían desplazadas por ayudar a aquellos chicos.

El médico le había diagnosticado agotamiento físico y mental. La tensión de Hermione empezó a ser evidente a mediados del curso. Los superiores de la joven confirmaron el diagnóstico del médico, pero se mostraron menos amables con ella al decirle que ella misma se había buscado sus problemas, que nadie le había pedido que asumiera la responsabilidad de organizar actividades extraescolares para sus alumnos de doce años; que sólo ella era la culpable de tomarse tan a pecho los problemas de los estudiantes y de sufrir con ellos.

La enorme escuela primaria donde Hermione trabajaba tenía una rotación de personal muy activa, pues los maestros se desilusionaban pronto por las dificultades que suponía tener que lidiar con tantos niños. Y los niños provenían muchas veces de entornos conflictivos, lo cual complicaba aún más la situación. Hermione lo reconocía, pero estaba segura de que la abrilría de aquellos niños, con un poco de aliento y comprensión…

Suspiró. «Olvida tu trabajo», le había aconsejado el médico. «Ve a algún sitio relajante, toma el sol, tranquilízate…».

Claro que era imposible. Los maestros no se pasaban todas las vacaciones de verano sin trabajar, como pensaba mucha gente. De pronto, Hermione recibió la noticia de que su futuro como maestra estaba en tela de juicio, si bien no había sido despedida formalmente todavía. Por ello decidió visitar a su mejor amiga y a su esposo, en Ottery St Catchpole. Luna, la mejor amiga, le prometió que allí encontraría toda la paz y sosiego que necesitaba.

Hacía dos años que Ron y Luna estaban casados. Ron trabajaba para una compañía constructora en Devon, y Luna era ilustradora y trabajaba en su casa.

Ambos acogieron a Hermione con mucha calidez, pero como los dos trabajaban, la chica se quedaba mucho tiempo sola durante el día. Era lo que el médico le había dicho que necesitaba. Y era cierto que, desde que llegó a Ottery St Catchpole hacía dos semanas, los problemas y las angustias de sus alumnos la inquietaban menos, aunque ellos no fueran tan afortunados como para poder salir de Londres a descansar en el campo.

Una ola de calor asolaba a Inglaterra y los campos y los arroyos estaban secos.

Un sonido la hizo abrir los ojos. Hermione vio que un pez saltaba para atrapar moscas. Era una trucha de buen tamaño y sonrió al recordar las veces que había ido de pesca con sus padres, aunque el único que pescase fuera su padre.

Sus padres estaban en Australia, conociendo la ciudad y por ello la invitación de Luna fue como una bendición de Hermione.

La joven siempre se había llevado bien con su mejor amiga. Luna era tres años abrilr que ella, pero siempre habían tenido una relación muy estrecha. Hermione había sido la dama de honor en la boda de su mejor amiga con Ron, aunque ya hacía un año que no los veía.

Luna había tratado de disimular su impresión al ver bajar a Hermione del tren. Le dijo que estaba demasiado delgada y que la tensión le había quitado brillo a sus ojos y a su piel. Hermione incluso parecía abrilr que Luna.

Sin embargo, la chica cedió a las exigencias de descanso de su cuerpo y empezó a recobrar parte del peso perdido. Su piel también adquirió un brillo saludable.

Ya tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y Ron le había hecho un comentario galante durante la cena una noche. Y aquella mañana, Luna le había dicho que estaba recuperando la apariencia cautivadora que había generado tanta curiosidad y comentarios en la boda.

Hermione le hizo una mueca a su mejor amiga. Nunca se habría descrito como cautivadora ni atractiva. Trató de no recordar que sus colegas masculinos no la tomaron en serio, cuando empezó a dar clases. Hermione había heredado de su madre el cabello castaño, los ojos marrones e intensos, los pómulos altos y los orgullos barbilla que le daban cierto aire de sensualidad.

En su adolescencia, su aspecto le había causado un sinfín de líos, pues las chicas se mostraban crueles con ella y Hermione tuvo muchas dificultades para hacer amigas. Y los chicos imaginaban que ella no era más que una nerd que no se separaba de los libros ni aunque hubiese un terremoto.

Cuando fue a estudiar en la universidad, Hermione adoptó una actitud sensata y seria que contrastaba mucho con su físico, pero que hacía entender a los demás que estaba dedicada por completo a sus estudios.

Así, para cuando obtuvo su primer empleo, Hermione se peinaba el largo cabello con un moño, se maquillaba muy poco y se compraba ropa holgada y poco femenina.

Luna hizo una mueca de disgusto al verla bajar del tren y de inmediato condenó el vestido de lana color beige, diciendo que era muy anticuado y feo.

Hermione trató de defenderse al señalar que, como maestra, no quería que la consideraran provocativa, pero no dijo más. Y tampoco se resistió cuando Luna la llevó a Devon a renovar todo su vestuario.

Por ello Hermione llevaba una blusa blanca escotada, unos vaqueros ajustados y unas deportivas de colores alegres. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo para que no le diera calor en la nuca.

Aquel clima era tremendo. Incluso pensar suponía un gran esfuerzo. ¿O acaso aquel letargo se debía más bien a que Hermione estaba tan cansada que prefería que los demás gobernaran su vida por ella?

Río arriba, alguien se acercó y los pájaros revolotearon formando un escándalo.

Inmediatamente, Hermione se tensó. Aquel sendero era tan tranquilo que lo consideraba como su escondite personal. Se irguió un poco y deseó que nadie se detuviera a charlar con ella.

Nunca había querido aislarse de los demás. Tal vez fuera el resultado del sermón de los directores de la escuela, quienes le advirtieron que su íntima relación con los alumnos no la ayudaría en su carrera.

Cerró los ojos y trató de no oír las pisadas que se acercaban. Pero tuvo que abrirlos al oír una tímida vocecita que hablaba con nerviosismo:

—Discúlpeme, señorita, ¿por aquí se llega a Devon?

Era un niño que no debía tener más de seis años y que la miraba con intensidad. Era de cabello negro y tenía los ojos azules. Estaba demasiado delgado para su edad. Su nerviosismo fue lo que más impresionó a Hermione.

Aunque intentó decirse que lo único que debía hacer era enviarlo en la dirección correcta, Hermione dejó que su parte más compasiva se preguntara quién era aquel niño, por qué estaba allí y por qué parecía estar tan solo a pesar de su corta edad.

Se sentó y lo observó con detenimiento.

—La verdad es que no lo sé, pero tengo un mapa aquí en el bolso —mintió—. ¿Por qué no te sientas un momento para que lo consultemos?

Reacio, el chico se acercó. Al hacerlo, miró por detrás de ella con una mirada de miedo.

« ¿De quién o de qué estaba huyendo?», se preguntó Hermione mientras, con lentitud deliberada, abría el bolso que tenía al lado. Sacó una lata de refresco y unos bocadillos. El niño era tan pequeño que se había preparado muy mal para su odisea. Su ropa tampoco era práctica: unos vaqueros, una camiseta y botas de cuero. Los vaqueros eran demasiado pesados y gruesos para aquel clima y le estaban muy grandes. Sin embargo, la camiseta y las botas eran de buena calidad… lo que parecía sugerir que no era que le hubieran comprado los pantalones crecederos, sino que la persona que los había comprado no sabía cuál era la talla correcta.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras sacaba el mapa.

Fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de la tensión del niño ni de que miraba hacia atrás con frecuencia, dio una palmada en el césped a su lado.

—Siéntate un momento. Me temo que no sé consultar muy bien los mapas, así que tardaré bastante en decirte si estás en el camino correcto o no. Verás, estoy de vacaciones aquí. ¿Y tú? ¿Vives por aquí cerca?

—Sí, vivo… —el niño empezó a contestar de manera automática y luego se retractó, triste y obstinado—. Estoy con unas personas, pero no vivo aquí en realidad.

—Ah, entiendo.

Hermione extendió el mapa y, a pesar de que no tenía hambre, cogió un bocadillo. Señaló otro y preguntó:

— ¿No quieres comer un bocadillo?

—Sí, gracias —asintió con voz ronca—. Tengo bastante apetito.

Era un niño muy educado, como si hubiera sido criado entre personas maduras, Hermione lo vio comerse el bocadillo y se quedó pensativa.

No dejaría que el chico se fuera. Decidió que se ganaría su confianza y que lo devolvería a su familia.

Un niño tan pequeño… corría tantos peligros… Su familia debía estar muy angustiada si ya sabía que el niño no estaba en casa.

Hermione sospechó que el chico no debía haber andado mucho y que el cansancio que mostraba se debía más a la tristeza y al miedo que a un esfuerzo físico.

El niño tenía un rasguño en un brazo y llevaba la camiseta manchada de tierra. Cuando terminó de comer miró a los bocadillos con una intensidad que conmovió a Hermione.

— ¿Ya has terminado? ¿Quieres otro?

Cogió uno y lo mordió con entusiasmo.

—Sabes, no sé si vas en la dirección correcta. Según el mapa, parece que… —hizo una pausa y trató de pasar por alto la tensión del niño—. Creo que deberías coger el sendero que está a un kilómetro de aquí.

—Un kilómetro. ¿Está muy lejos?

—Bastante… y hay otro camino después de nueve o diez kilómetros hasta Devon. ¿Vas allí para hacer algo importante?

Cuando lo miró, el pequeño bajó la vista. Era obvio que no quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería contarle la verdad a Hermione.

—No importa… tal vez haya algún atajo —volvió a consultar el mapa—. Qué lástima que no tenga coche, de lo contrario, te llevaría.

Vio que el niño reaccionaba con poco entusiasmo ante la sugerencia y aquello la tranquilizó.

—No puedo subirme al coche de un extraño —comentó el chico.

Hermione contuvo un suspiro. Pobrecito ¿acaso nadie le había dicho que hablar con un extraño podía ser igual de peligroso?

—No, claro que no —asintió, seria. Miró en su bolso y sacó una manzana. El niño seguía de pie y ella golpeó el suelo a su lado de nuevo—. Si te sientas aquí, puedes ver el mapa conmigo. No soy buena para leerlos.

—No, mi mamá tampoco lo es… —se interrumpió y su expresión cambió—. Es decir, tampoco lo era.

El chico había vuelto la cabeza y la voz le tembló al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

¿Acaso había muerto su madre o ya no formaba parte de la vida del niño? Hermione ya no dudaba de que él estaba huyendo de su casa. Sin embargo, el chico se sentó a su lado, aceptando la sugerencia de Hermione.

A pesar de que estaba muy delgado, olía a limpio y a sol y era un niño muy agradable.

—Me llamo Hermione… ¿y tú? —inquirió, moviendo el mapa para que él pudiera verlo también.

—Edward, aunque…

—Edward… vaya es un nombre de adulto —admiró Hermione—. ¿Nadie te llama Eddy?

—Mi… mi… abuela solía llamarme Teddy, pero él dijo que ése era un nombre de bebé. Él me llama Edward —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Hermione sospechó que con él se refería a su padre, al que parecía odiar.

Hermione no quería intimidarlo, pues aún necesitaba obtener de él información vital para devolverlo a su familia. De modo que no lo presionó.

—Bueno, Edward es un nombre muy serio. Así que me imagino que debes tener… bueno, por lo menos, ocho años.

—Tengo seis años. Casi siete. Bueno, cumpliré siete en abril.

En abril. Era julio, así que el niño tan sólo tenía seis años. Sin embargo, Hermione abrió los ojos con admiración y comentó que creía que era mucho mayor.

—Pero… tu abuela debe extrañarte, ¿no crees, Edward? —sugirió con suavidad—. Estoy segura de que estará preguntándose en dónde estás. ¿Le dejaste una nota?

Al niño se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y de nuevo exclamó:

—Mi yaya está muerta. Murió en un accidente de coche con mi mamá y mi padrino… tuve que venir a vivir con… con él. Lo odio. Quiero volver a casa. No quiero quedarme con él. La señorita McGonagall podría cuidarme. Lo hacía cuando mi mamá y mi padrino se iban de viaje o cuando mi yaya estaba enferma. Yo no tengo que quedarme con él. Al oír sus palabras entrecortadas, Hermione tuvo que contenerse para no llorar.

Por lo que el niño decía, Hermione empezó a entender lo que pasaba. Los padres de Edward debían estar divorciados o separados. Era obvio que él había vivido con su madre y tal vez también con su abuela. Al parecer todos habían muerto en un accidente y Edward se había ido a vivir con su padre. Por lo visto su padre nunca lo había querido y quizá no quisiera aceptar la responsabilidad del niño. Pobrecito. Hermione no estaba sorprendida de que se sintiera tan solo, de que estuviera huyendo. Sin embargo, por mucho que comprendiera su situación, tenía que descubrir en dónde vivía y quién era su padre.

—Así que vas a ir a buscar a la señora McGonagall, ¿verdad? —inquirió y lo vio asentir—. ¿En dónde vive ella? ¿Vive lejos?

—En Londres —dijo, dándose aire de importancia.

—En Londres… Eso está muy lejos —comentó Hermione—. Muy, muy lejos. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo andando?

—Me fui después del desayuno —le dijo con candidez. Hermione se sintió culpable por estarlo engañando, pero se dijo que era por su propio bien—. Tuve que esperar a que… mi padrino se fuera a trabajar. La señora Figg salió de compras. Me dijo que no saliera del jardín. Ella no me agrada.

Era su padrino, no era su padre.

La señora Figg. Hermione se mordió el labio y recordó que la señora Weasley le había mencionado alguna vez que la señora Figg era su vecina. A Hermione le dio la impresión en aquel momento de que la señora Weasley sentía un desagrado profundo por aquella mujer y que no eran amigas.

— ¿Le… dejaste a tu padrino una nota? —inquirió Hermione.

Él negó con la cabeza y respondió obstinado:

—No le importará. Estará muy contento de deshacerse de mí. La señora Figg dice que soy una molestia y que le causo muchas difi… dici…

—Dificultades—suspiró Hermione. Contuvo un suspiro cuando él asintió, al parecer muy impresionado por sus facultades para adivinar el pensamiento. Por mucho que el niño le diera lástima, tendría que averiguar su dirección y llevarlo a casa.

Por muy desagradables que parecieran ser su padrino y la señora Figg, Hermione no veía señales de abuso físico o emocional en el chico. Y tenía suficiente experiencia para percibirlos, si hubieran existido. A pesar de su miedo y su aprensión, Edward no tenía el terror y el mutismo que emanaba de los chicos maltratados.

Pero era muy desdichado y Hermione se preguntó quién sería su padrino. Por lo que Edward le contaba, el niño debía de ser una carga, un estorbo para aquel hombre.

— ¿Y para eso ibas a ir a Londres, para ver a la señora McGonagall?

—Prefiero vivir con ella a vivir con mi padrino —entrecerró los ojos cuando repitió—; él no me gusta.

Hermione abrió los brazos por instinto y el niño se refugió en ellos. Su cuerpecito empezó a temblar por los sollozos y ella lo abrazó, consolándolo. Pobrecito. Era un niño muy pequeño a pesar de que él fingiera lo contrario.

Pronto, cuando se calmara, trataría de llevarlo a su casa. Por el momento era más importante ganarse su confianza y no interrogarlo. Así que lo dejó llorar mientras le mecía con cariño y le acariciaba el cabello negro.

Absorta por lo que estaba haciendo, no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba. De pronto apareció un hombre frente a ellos. Hermione alzó la cara y vio a un hombre muy alto y muy enojado que la miraba con rabia.

—Edward.

El hombre habló con voz cortante. Y el niño empezó a temblar contra Hermione y se aferró a ella. Era obvio que se trataba de su padrino.

—Vamos, Teddy, todo está bien —susurró ella, apaciguándolo. Se enojó al ver la falta de tacto del padrino de Edward.

— ¿Podría soltar a mi ahijado por favor?

No era una sugerencia, sino una orden. Y Hermione tuvo una idea aún peor de aquel hombre que afrontaba la situación sin ninguna delicadeza. Al parecer, aquel extraño no se daba cuenta de que su actitud aterraba más a su ahijado.

—Usted debe ser el padrino de Edward —comentó. Trató de contener su rabia e intentó ponerse de pie. No fue fácil, pues Edward se aferraba a ella. Asumió su actitud de maestra de escuela, sin darse cuenta de que no concordaba con su ropa, ni con su peinado, ni con su falta de maquillaje. El hombre observó al principio con enojo y luego, con desdén.

—Así es —declaró—. Y no tengo la menor idea de quién es usted, ni de lo que hace con mi ahijado. Sin embargo, le advierto que la policía castiga severamente las infracciones con menores.

Infracciones… Hermione jadeó, demasiado atónita por lo que aquel hombre sugería, como para poder hablar.

Edward la abrazaba con más fuerza y Hermione no supo quién de los dos temblaba más. Él de miedo, o ella de ira.

Tragó saliva y trató de serenarse para enfrentarse al padrino del niño.

—Sí, y también castiga el maltrato de los padrinos hacia sus ahijados.

— ¿Maltrato?

En aquel momento se dirigía hacia ellos, y se detuvo en seco. A pesar de estar bronceado, se puso pálido. No por sentir vergüenza ni culpa, sino rabia. Hermione vio sus ojos relampaguear… eran de un color verde esmeralda y brillaban con una fuerza inusitada.

Tenía el cabello negro como Edward, que podría hacerse pasar por su padre si no fuera por el color de sus ojos que era totalmente diferente.

El labio inferior de Edward temblaba con la vulnerabilidad de un niño pequeño mientras que la boca de su padrino tenía una sensualidad que dejó impresionada a Hermione y la hizo retroceder. La chica intuyó un peligro que nada tenía que ver con el enojo del padrino de Edward. Pero no se dejó envolver por él. Estaba demasiado preocupada por el niño y por la reacción de miedo que había tenido al ver a su padrino. Hermione no tenía tiempo para reaccionar al atractivo de aquel hombre… de aquel arrogante y sensual…

—Maltrato de los padrinos —repitió, haciéndola recuperar la sangre fría—. ¿Qué demonios trata de decirme con eso? ¿Qué es lo que Edward le ha contado?

Sin acercarse a ella, sin alzar la voz, ni ser agresivo físicamente, intentaba intimidarla. Hermione reaccionó de inmediato y se irguió por completo, alzó la barbilla y lo miró con frialdad a los ojos.

—Teddy no me ha contado nada —no fue del todo sincera—. Estaba demasiado triste para hablar conmigo. Es un niño muy desdichado —señaló con furia—. Se dirigía a Devon… y luego a Londres.

Lo vio ruborizarse y se dio cuenta de que a aquel desconocido no le agradaba ser confrontado con la verdad. En otras circunstancias, tal vez hubiera sentido lástima por él. Iba vestido con un traje de negocios y notó que tenía rasguños en las manos, como si hubiera buscado a Edward por todo el arroyo con desesperación. Pero, ¿qué lo había motivado? ¿El enojo? Hermione se daba cuenta de que estaba muy enojado e impaciente, pero en su rostro no había muestras de amor, ni de remordimiento.

—Ven, Edward —ordenó con sequedad. Frunció el ceño cuando el niño se negó a obedecerlo. Era obvio que el hombre no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con niños.

—Tal vez si yo fuera con ustedes… —sugirió al sentir que el chiquillo no la soltaba por nada del mundo.

El hombre mostró su rechazo ante la idea. Hermione se dio cuenta de que él se disponía a negarse, cuando Edward gimió con desesperación:

—No volveré. No volveré contigo… te… te odio…

De nuevo se echó a llorar. Hermione se inclinó y lo alzó en brazos, de modo que Edward hundió la cara en su cuello y la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella lo mecía y lo consolaba.

Mientras le susurraba cosas suaves al oído, oyó que el padrino maldecía en voz baja.

Hermione lo vio mirar su reloj y la incipiente simpatía que empezaba a sentir por él desapareció al oírlo comentar:

—Ya basta, Edward. Tengo una reunión dentro de media hora…

El hombre debió notar el desprecio que brilló en los ojos de Hermione, pues dejó de hablar y apretó la boca antes de proseguir con acidez:

—Además de ser padrino, también soy hombre de negocios. Soy responsable de mi ahijado y también de mis empleados. Y ahora estamos negociando un nuevo contrato de trabajo colectivo y la reunión es crucial para todos. De lo contrario, algunos empleados tendrán que renunciar. ¿Por qué demonios ha tenido que elegir este día para portarse así? Te imaginarás que la señora Figg está loca de preocupación por tu culpa, ¿verdad? —inquirió a su ahijado—. Tuvo que llamarme al trabajo para decirme que no te encontraba por ninguna parte y de no ser porque Stan te vio andando hacia el sendero del arroyo… Y en cuanto a usted… —miró a Hermione con enojo y amargura—seguro que se habrá dado cuenta de que un niño de su edad y solo, tenía que haber huido de su casa y que nadie sabría en dónde estaba, ¿no? Y en vez de alentarlo a portarse así, debió tratar de llevarlo a casa.

La acusación hizo que Hermione perdiera el aliento. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera defenderse, él añadió:

—Nos vamos a casa, Edward.

El chico se negó a soltar a Hermione cuando su padrino trató de cogerlo en brazos.

Hermione sabía que era sólo por necesidad, y nada más, por lo que aquel hombre se había acercado a ella lo suficiente como para abrazarla, al tratar de que Teddy se soltara de su cuello. Hermione percibió su aroma, vio los poros de su rostro, la sombra de su barba. A él le relampaguearon los ojos de impaciencia al darse cuenta de que no podía recuperar a su ahijado. Y los cerró, mostrando unas envidiables pestañas, largas y negras.

Hermione se volvió al darse cuenta de cómo reaccionaba a él; intentó disimular el ligero temblor de la recorrió. La joven trató de retroceder. Quería alejarse de él y ayudar a Teddy. Por ello sugirió:

—Mire, sería mucho más fácil si yo fuera a la casa con ustedes.

Él la miró con desprecio. Estaba todavía demasiado cerca de Hermione y ésta perdió el aliento y se le aceleró el corazón.

—No voy a volver. Quiero vivir con la señora McGonagall —protestó Edward, sin soltarla—. No dejes que me lleve, Hermione. Lo odio.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! —se exasperó el padrino—. Muy bien, entonces será mejor que usted venga con nosotros. Por aquí.

«Algunas personas no son nada agradecidas», pensó Hermione disgustada. Lo vio alejarse, pero se sorprendió al verlo apartar una rama para que ella pudiera pasar. El hombre cogió el bolso de la chica.

—Vamos, Edward, tienes dos piernas para andar y pesas demasiado para…

—Hermione, Hermione Granger —contestó la chica automáticamente.

—Para que la señorita Granger te lleve en brazos hasta casa.

—No quiero andar —contestó Edward y sacó el labio inferior con obstinación. Hermione tenía el cuello mojado por las lágrimas y estaba muy preocupada por Teddy. Deseaba que el padrino intentara comprender y sintiera compasión por su ahijado.

—Bien, entonces, si no quieres andar yo te llevaré —dijo él.

Edward se alejó de su padrino y la chica se compadeció del niño.

— ¿Por qué no me enseñas el camino, Teddy? —sugirió. Lo bajó al suelo con cuidado, pero interpuso su cuerpo entre el padrino y el ahijado al coger a éste de la mano.

Al volverse, se dio cuenta de que su gesto no le había pasado inadvertido al padrino de Edward, quien hizo una mueca de cinismo.

—Vaya, es usted muy maternal, ¿verdad? —se enojó—. ¿Qué les pasa a las mujeres que no pueden actuar con lógica en lo que a niños se refiere? ¿No se da cuenta de que…?

— ¿De qué, señor…? —intervino Hermione, furiosa, desafiándolo.

Él la miró, frunció el ceño como si lo sorprendiera el ataque de la joven y su deseo de saber su nombre.

—Harry. Harry Potter —se presentó—. Y usted tiene que darse cuenta de que Edward se ha puesto histérico a propósito.

Hermione lo contradijo en voz baja, para que Edward no pudiera oírla:

—No… lo que veo es un niñito que ha perdido a todas las personas que lo quieren… un pequeño que al parecer ha sido dejado bajo el cuidado de una mujer que no lo quiere ni le importa su bienestar… un niño que no puede acudir a nadie más que el ama de llaves de su difunta madre.

Hermione sabía que estaba dramatizando la situación, pero no pudo evitarlo. Aquel hombre impaciente la impulsaba a hacerlo entender el dilema del niño.

—Y también me doy cuenta de que no parece saber gran cosa de niños, señor Potter.

Hermione jadeó al ver que él le miraba su mano derecha desprovista de anillos.

— ¿Y usted, sí? ¿Tiene hijos? —la retó, Hermione se ruborizó, mortificada, y tuvo que confesar que no era el caso—. Entonces le sugiero que espere a tenerlos antes de dar consejos que se saca de la manga —fue cortante.

—Tal vez no tenga hijos —Hermione estaba muy enojada por su actitud y lo corrigió con ímpetu—. Pero, en mi profesión…

— ¿Profesión? —Harry Potter frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué quiere usted decir con eso? ¿Cuál es su profesión?

—Soy maestra —Hermione se preguntó si aún tendría su empleo, pero descartó sus propias dudas al sentir que la manita de Edward temblaba en la suya.

Por mucho que el padrino le desagradara, Hermione se daba cuenta de que su antagonismo no estaba ayudando a Edward.

El pequeño dijo que odiaba a su padrino con la acostumbrada intensidad y exageración infantiles y Hermione se percató de que Harry Potter había expresado dolor al enfrentarse con el rechazo del niño. A pesar de que a Hermione le gustaba Edward, debía reconocer que el padrino tenía todo el derecho de insistir en que su ahijado volviera a casa.

Hermione no podía evitar que sucediera, pero sí tenía la intención de acompañarlos para comprobar que Edward sólo estaba experimentando el dolor y la confusión de perder a sus seres queridos, y no que fuera maltratado en alguna manera por su padrino.

A pesar de que Harry Potter era muy duro con ella, Hermione no creía que tratara mal a su ahijado. Al verlo, sólo había reaccionado con enojo y no con el sentimiento de culpa que hubiera sugerido que sabía por qué Edward huía de casa.

* * *

Harry Potter caminaba delante, apartando las zarzas más espinosas que bloqueaban el sendero. Frunció el ceño al ver cómo Edward no se separaba ni un centímetro de Hermione.

Anduvieron durante veinte minutos antes de ver el pueblo a lo lejos. Sin embargo, Harry Potter se dirigió por otro sendero aún más escarpado, que los condujo a una verja de madera empotrada entre altos muros de ladrillo.

Harry la abrió para que Hermione y Edward entraran primero. Lo hizo por cortesía o para asegurarse de… ¿de qué? ¿De qué Hermione no huyera con su ahijado? Vaya, la chica no habría podido huir nunca de un hombre como él.

* * *

El jardín de la casa estaba muy descuidado y las zarzas eran aún más tupidas que fuera. Detrás de los arbustos espinosos había un grupo de árboles y varios macizos de flores. Más allá estaba la casa de ladrillo.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que era una casa antigua, de estilo Victoriano, mucho más grande que la granja de su mejor amiga Luna.

Era obvio que el padrino de Edward era un hombre muy rico, pero la riqueza no compra la felicidad. A pesar de que Luna admiraba la casa, no envidiaba a Harry Potter. ¿De qué le servía su dinero si su ahijado le tenía miedo? ¿Acaso ella también debería tener?

Hermione se estremeció al darse cuenta de la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos. Ella no solía escudriñar en la vida de las personas.

Edward empezó a andar más despacio al atravesar al jardín. Arrastraba los pies y su padrino se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿La señora Figg sigue aquí? —inquirió el niño.

Hermione contuvo el aliento y esperó que Harry Potter fuera comprensivo con su ahijado, que también detectara el miedo que expresaba el chico con sus palabras.

Pero, si lo percibió, no lo demostró.

—No, ya no —como si no pudiera contenerse más, se arrodilló delante del niño y lo cogió por los hombros—. Edward, ¿por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué has huido? La señora Figg estaba muerta de preocupación. Ya sabes que no puedes salir de casa… lo sabes.

Edward, sin soltar la mano de Hermione, empezó a temblar y las lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas.

—No me gusta estar aquí. Quiero ir a casa. Quiero estar con mi yaya, con la señora McGonagall. No me gusta esta casa.

De inmediato, el padrino lo soltó. Se puso sombrío, se volvió un poco. Susurró con brusquedad:

—Edward, tu abuela murió. Ya lo sabes —Harry Potter se interrumpió cuando Hermione suspiró exasperada—. ¿Qué quiere que haga? —la retó—. ¿Qué le mienta? ¿Qué finja que no sucedió nada… que su madre, el padre y la abuela siguen vivos?

—Vamos, Edward, entremos en la casa. Y esta vez, nada de querer huir —susurró Hermione.

Harry Potter se irguió para cogerlo del brazo y hacerse cargo del chiquillo, pero Edward no quería soltar a Hermione y le suplicaba que no lo dejara solo.

Tal vez Potter no lo tratara mal, pero era obvio que no tenía la menor idea de cómo cuidar al niño, pensó Hermione. Trató de tranquilizar a Edward y le acarició el cabello.

—Si te portas bien y te vas con tu padrino ahora, Teddy, vendré mañana a verte, si quieres —prometió la chica.

—Eso no es necesario.

Hermione se enfrentó a Harry Potter con la misma fuerza que él.

—Según usted, no —asintió con frialdad—. Pero Teddy…

—No quiero que me dejes. Quiero que te quedes conmigo —suplicó el niño y se echó a llorar.

Hermione se arrodilló junto a él y trató de consolarlo como pudo.

—No puedo quedarme ahora, Teddy —explicó—. Mi amiga se preocupará, pues no sabe en dónde estoy. Prometo venir a verte mañana.

Miró a Harry Potter desafiante, retándolo a que le prohibiera ver al niño. Y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo y tratando de no oír las súplicas desesperadas de Edward, Hermione les dio la espalda y salió con rapidez de la casa.

* * *

Media hora después, mientras regresaba a la casa de Luna, Hermione seguía temblando de incredulidad y de tristeza. No podía creer que todo aquello hubiera sucedido. Pobrecito niño. Estaba tan triste… y su padrino se mostraba tan distante… tan… tan irritado e impaciente… era obvio que no sabía cómo tratar la tristeza y desesperación de su pequeño.

Luna estaba en el jardín cuando Hermione entró por la verja.

— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió preocupada—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Hermione frunció el ceño y relató a su mejor amiga todo lo ocurrido.

—Harry Potter… —murmuró Luna—. Me enteré de que su ahijado vino hace poco a vivir con él. Unos Amigos cercanos de Harry murieron en un accidente de coche. Según la gente del pueblo, eran muy cercanos. Parece que los Lupin eran amigos de toda la vida de los Potter y Harry los conocía de toda su vida.

—Yo no los conocí —prosiguió Luna—. Al parecer se fueron a vivir a Londres justo después que naciera el niño. Creo que Harry sólo lo ha visto el día de su bautizo, no pudo ver a su ahijado, ni tener acceso a él, lo cual podría explicar la antipatía que siente el chiquillo por su padrino. Debió ser algo muy traumático para él.

—Así es —Hermione fue vehemente—. El pobrecito chico estaba desesperado por la angustia.

Luna abrió mucho los ojos.

—No me refería al niño, sino al padrino… a Harry.

Cuando vio que Hermione fruncía el ceño, susurró:

—Piénsalo. Harry nunca ha podido ver a su ahijado, nunca ha tenido nada que ver con él y, de pronto, están viviendo juntos… Tal vez ese niño lo odie… y lo culpe por la muerte de sus padres. Imagínate cómo debió sufrir Harry al enterarse de que su ahijado la única familia que le queda a él también, había huido… solo se tienen a ello. No hay más familia. Harry era hijo único y los padres del niño también. La abuela también murió. No hay tíos, primos, no hay nadie más. Harry tiene a Teddy y viceversa…

Hermione frunció el ceño. Luna la hacía sentirse culpable… como si ella hubiera sido injusta con Harry Potter.

—Así que mañana irás a ver al chiquillo de nuevo —comentó Luna.

—Se lo prometí, a pesar de que a su padrino no parecía gustarle la idea.

—Eres tan comprensiva —meditó Luna—, pero por favor, no te mezcles demasiado con ellos. Dice la gente que Harry Potter es un hombre que no tiene una buena opinión de las mujeres en general.

—Ése es su problema, no el mío —Hermione se mostró firme. Sin embargo, se entristeció al oír las palabras de su mejor amiga, que sólo confirmaban las sospechas que ya tenía.

Pero, ¿por qué la afectaba la noticia? Harry Potter no significaba nada para ella. Él no le había resultado agradable y la forma que tenía de tratar a su ahijado la molestaba mucho.

Aunque ella sí había respondido a él físicamente. Había sido muy, muy consciente de él como hombre; consciente de él de una manera íntima y sexual que era totalmente desacostumbrada en Hermione.

Había tenido un romance breve cuando estudiaba en la universidad, una relación con otro estudiante que duró poco más de seis meses, pero el aspecto sexual de aquella relación nunca le importó tanto como el emocional. Antes de que admitiera que ya no estaba enamorada de Victor, había perdido todo interés sexual por él.

Desde entonces, la chica se mantuvo muy ocupada, llevaba una vida demasiado ajetreada como para poder comprometerse en una relación amorosa. Tenía amigos, aceptaba citas, pero ninguno la había afectado como Harry Potter acababa de hacerlo.

Temblando un poco, reprimió aquel pensamiento, pues no quería analizarlo ni saber qué significaba.

—No sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre —comentó Luna de pronto—. Entremos a comer algo.

Durante la cena, Luna le contó a Ron el encuentro de Hermione con Edward y su padrino.

—Harry Potter… —Ron alzó las cejas—. Qué interesante. ¿Qué opinas de él, Hermione? El círculo de empresarios de aquí lo estima mucho. Es una especie de héroe local. Él tomó las riendas del negocio familiar, que quedó en mala situación cuando su padre murió. Y ha logrado hacerlo prosperar. Ahora es una constructora en pleno éxito. Lo vi una vez, pero no lo conozco muy bien. Harry es un hombre reservado. No juega al golf… y tampoco es miembro del nuevo centro deportivo que acaba de inaugurarse cerca de Devon, a pesar de que parece estar en excelente condición física.

—Me enteré de que su ahijado estaba viviendo con él —continuó Ron—. Mi jefe lo mencionó el otro día al comentar que Potter le había preguntado que si conocía alguna buena agencia que le proporcionara una niñera que se pudiera hacer cargo del niño. Al parecer, ha tenido problemas en ese sentido. Es un soltero muy rico… —se encogió de hombros—. Parece que quiso contratar a una mujer que no deseaba vivir en una casa donde no hubiese otra mujer. Y las mujeres que quieren el empleo parecen estar más interesadas en cuidarlo a él que a su ahijado. Sin embargo, creo que ahora tiene un ama de llaves.

—Es Arabella Figg —Luna hizo una mueca—. Y ya sabes cómo es. No es la persona idónea para cuidar de un niño pequeño.

—Mmm. Bueno, ¿qué opinas de él, Hermione? Es impresionante, ¿verdad? —insistió Ron.

—Si te refieres a hombres arrogantes, malhumorados e insensibles, sí, supongo que es bastante impresionante —asintió, acida.

A Ron le encantaba bromear con Hermione y solía decirle que ya era hora de que buscara un hombre y se casara, así que Hermione sabía muy bien a dónde quería llegar con aquella pregunta.

—A mí, el que me da lástima es el niño, Ron —comentó Luna—. Según Hermione, está muy triste. Trató de huir hacia Londres para ir a buscar al ama de llaves de su abuela. Debe haber sido terrible para él perder de esa manera a todos sus seres queridos.

Ron la miró, pensativo.

—De todos modos, la gente del pueblo lo aprecia mucho. Harry ha hecho muchas cosas por esa comunidad.

—Qué lástima que no haya hecho algo por su ahijado —Hermione estaba sombría—. Si lo hubieras visto… El niño estaba tan triste… tan desdichado.

— ¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que Potter trata mal a su ahijado? —Ron frunció el ceño.

—No —Hermione negó de inmediato—. Al menos… no de una manera física ni tampoco deliberada. Pero, emocionalmente… Parece que no existe ningún vínculo entre ellos. Sospecho que Harry Potter considera a su ahijado como una responsabilidad más, como una carga que debe afrontar. Parecía estar más preocupado por una reunión que iba a tener que por Teddy… y, claro, para Teddy, su padrino es un extraño. Si dices que no ha habido ningún contacto entre ellos desde que Teddy nació…

—No es una situación fácil para ninguna persona, pero debe ser mucho más difícil para Harry —comentó Ron—. Dicen que una compañía multinacional quiere comprar su constructora. Él es el accionista mayoritario, pero los otros socios al parecer, están de acuerdo con la compra de la constructora, pues así tendrían mucho dinero en efectivo. Por otra parte, Harry quiere conservar la administración del negocio, de modo que las negociaciones están en su punto culminante. Sospecho que Harry tendrá que comprar las acciones de sus familiares para poder conservar el negocio y eso implicará reunir una gran cantidad de dinero. A mí no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos en estos momentos —concluyó Ron.

* * *

Aquella noche, ya en la cama, Hermione no pensó en la deprimente reunión que había tenido hacía unas semanas con los directivos de la escuela en donde trabajaba. Mientras trataba de dormir, recordó el encuentro que había tenido con Harry Potter.

Sin hacer el menor esfuerzo, Hermione evocó a Harry Potter con tanto detalle que pudo ver cómo su rostro cambiaba de expresión, oír su fuerte voz masculina, recordar cada gesto, cada movimiento que había hecho, casi como si estuviera a su lado.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos, tratando de borrar aquella visión. No le importaba lo que había dicho Ron, Hermione estaba segura de que Harry Potter debía hacer más por su ahijado. El pobre niño, que había perdido a todos sus seres queridos… y había salido de un medio conocido para entrar en otro que debía resultarle hostil y agresivo. Teddy estaba obligado a vivir con un padrino que al parecer no lo quería…

«Te odio», le había gritado Teddy a su padrino con toda la vehemencia de un niño asustado. Por un momento, Hermione creyó ver en los ojos del hombre algo de sentimiento. Pero no sabía qué podía ser. Tal vez enojo e impaciencia… aquel hombre no había mostrado otro tipo de emoción, no había mostrado calidez ni cariño.

Tal vez Hermione se equivocara al prometerle a Teddy que iría a visitarlo sin tener la autorización de su padrino… quizá lo hiciera a propósito sabiendo que no hubiera obtenido su permiso, pero… ¿cómo habría podido alejarse y abandonar a aquel chiquillo, encogerse de hombros y decirse que ése no era su problema? No, no podía hacerlo. Era contrario a su carácter. Cansada, por fin consiguió conciliar el sueño.


	2. Segunda Parte

Astrid Saotome para ti. Besos, que todo mejore.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. **Personajes:** J. K. Rowling. **Historia:** P. Jordan.

* * *

 **Lección de amor**

 **Segunda parte**

—Mira, ¿por qué no te llevas mi coche? Hoy no voy a usarlo, así que será mejor que te lo lleves.

Estaban tomando el café en la cocina.

—Bueno, si estás segura de que no te importa… —suspiró Hermione, muy agradecida—. Aunque no sé si voy a encontrar la casa. Llegamos por un sendero y entramos por la puerta de atrás.

—Tengo un mapa del pueblo. La casa no será difícil de localizar.

Luna salió al garaje y volvió unos momentos después.

—El abuelo de Harry fue quien compró la casa—explicó Luna, extendiendo el mapa en la mesa y apartando su taza de café—. El padre de Harry heredó la casa y negocio, pero entonces, estaba en el ejército. Murió en combate cuando Harry era muy chico. Por lo menos, eso fue lo que me contó la señora Weasley. Al parecer, su madre volvió a casarse y se fue a vivir a los Estados Unidos, dejando a Harry aquí. A él lo crió su abuelo. Más tarde lo enviaron a un internado y luego a la universidad, de modo que aquí sólo venía en vacaciones.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras oía a Luna. Empezó a sentir, sin querer, una especie de ternura al imaginar lo solitaria que debió ser la niñez de Harry Potter. Pero su soledad debía haberlo hecho más comprensivo hacia su propio ahijado, ¿no? También podía no ser así. Hermione tenía conocimientos de psicología y sabía que, con frecuencia, los adultos infligían a sus hijos los mismos sufrimientos que ellos habían padecido en su niñez. Algunas personas no se daban cuenta de que, debido a un profundo resentimiento reprimido, no podía deshacerse del pasado ni soportar que otro niño, aunque fuera el suyo, tuviera una infancia feliz.

La mayoría al ser enfrentadas con aquella verdad, la rechazaban con enojo, aun cuando explicara lo que hacían inconscientemente.

¿Acaso Harry Potter era así? ¿En su inconsciente resentía que su ahijado pudiese ser feliz?

Hermione comprendió que estaba sacando conclusiones y que era muy peligroso hacerlo. Se concentró en el mapa y trató de que sus emociones no la controlaran. Teddy no necesitaba una persona que reforzara su desconfianza y su desamor hacia su padrino, sino a alguien que lo alentara a desarrollar a vínculo afectivo con Harry.

Y Hermione se advirtió que la tarea no le incumbía; media hora después se puso en camino en el coche de Luna. Todo lo que podía hacer era consolar a Teddy y señalarle que corría muchos peligros al escapar de su casa. Qué lástima que Harry Potter no se hubiera tomado la molestia de encontrar a una persona más simpática y comprensiva que la señora Figg para cuidar de Teddy, ya que era obvio que él no estaba dispuesto a darle al niño el apoyo emocional que necesitaba.

Hermione encontró con facilidad la entrada principal de la casa. Cuando se acercó, se abrieron más verjas.

La vista frontal de la casona revelaba que era mucho más grande de lo que Hermione había pensado. Pasó por debajo de un arco de ladrillo y entró en lo que debió ser la caballeriza. Allí aparcó.

¿Era su imaginación o el ruido que hacían sus zapatos al pisar el patio empedrado era demasiado fuerte?

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa y se detuvo para contemplar los geranios que bordeaban el sendero. A lo lejos, pudo ver un estanque y una fuente. Pensó que debía costar una fortuna el mantenimiento de todo aquello. Subió por los escalones y llamó al timbre.

No recibió respuesta durante un largo rato y se preguntó si Harry Potter le habría ordenado a la señora Figg que no la dejara entrar. De pronto, la puerta se abrió hasta donde lo permitía la cadena de seguridad.

— ¿Eres tú, Hermione? —inquirió una vocecilla conocida.

—Hola, Teddy… ¿En dónde está la señora Figg? —inquirió cuando el niño se alzó de puntillas para soltar la cadena y abrir la puerta.

—Se fue a su casa —comentó Teddy, dejándola entrar—. Dijo que no le pagaban por cuidar a una peste como yo y que ya estaba harta de mí —añadió con tristeza.

El vestíbulo tenía vigas vistas en el techo y el suelo de madera pulida. En un extremo, había una enorme chimenea. Todo estaba inmaculado, pero no era acogedor.

El cofre de roble que había justo a la pared, estaría mejor con un florero lleno de rosas y el suelo habría tenido mejor aspecto con una colorida alfombra. Una escalera antigua llevaba a los pisos superiores de la casa. A la mitad de la escalera, había una ventana con un amplio alféizar, pero a nadie se le había ocurrido poner un cómodo cojín. Mientras Hermione admiraba un antiguo candil de hierro forjado, pensó que la casa estaba muy limpia y brillante, pero que tenía un aspecto desolador.

— ¿Estás solo? —le preguntó a Teddy cuando él la cogió de la mano para llevarla hacia una de las puertas que daban al vestíbulo.

—Sí, mi padrino se ha ido a trabajar.

—Y la señora Figg, ¿va a regresar?

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Dijo que no volvería a poner un pie en esta casa… mientras yo esté aquí. Dijo que los niños son una molestia y que hay muchas casas donde ella puede trabajar y no tener que soportarlos —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Mi padrino se va a enfadar mucho conmigo, ¿verdad? Pero no tuve la culpa de que se me cayera la leche. Me resbalé en el suelo de la cocina.

Hermione sintió rabia. ¿Cómo podía dejar Harry Potter a su ahijado a cargo de una mujer tan poco apropiada como la señora Figg? ¿Cómo podía aquella mujer abandonar a un niño de seis años cuando no había nadie más en la casa y sabiendo lo vulnerable que estaba Teddy?

El niño abrió una puerta de la cocina y Hermione frunció el ceño al ver el charco de leche y los cristales rotos en el suelo. ¿De verdad se había ido la señora Figg sin recoger los cristales?

Hermione le dijo a Teddy que no se acercara y se dispuso a limpiarlos todo.

Mientras lo recogía, Teddy le explicó entre sollozos cómo se le había caído la leche mientras se preparaba el desayuno con cereales.

El frigorífico tenía el congelador en la parte inferior, de modo que el tirador estaba demasiado alto para que Teddy pudiera alcanzarlo.

Cuando Hermione se enteró de que Teddy había arrastrado un banco y se había subido en él para abrir la puerta, mientras la señora Figg se tomaba una taza de té, se enfadó. Finalmente se dijo que era mucho mejor que ni la señora Figg ni Harry Potter estuvieran en la casa en aquel momento, pues de lo contrario habría ventilado su furia contra ellos.

El ama de llaves debió darse cuenta de que era muy peligroso que un niño de la edad de Teddy se subiera a un banco para abrir la puerta del frigorífico. Y además, el niño no debía servirse el desayuno sólo.

Hermione le preguntó por qué la señora Figg no le había servido la leche.

—Dijo que su trabajo no era darme de comer —explicó el chico—. Y además, estaba muy molesta conmigo. Dijo que no merecía desayunar, después de lo que hice ayer; que debían darme azotes y encerrarme en mi cuarto —se puso sombrío—. No… le dirás a mi padrino lo de la leche, ¿verdad, Hermione?

—No si tú no quieres que se lo diga —le aseguró la joven, aunque tenía la intención de que Harry Potter se enterara de lo que pensaba de un hombre que dejaba a su ahijado a cargo de una mujer como la señora Figg.

Ya casi era hora de la comida. Hermione descubrió que, debido al accidente, Teddy no había desayunado, así que abrió el frigorífico y frunció el ceño al ver el contenido. El congelador estaba lleno de alimentos precocinados para el microondas, pero no había nada adecuado para que un niño se alimentara. No había fruta fresca, ni verduras… nada que pudiera considerarse comida equilibrada para un niño que se encontraba en crecimiento.

Cuando encontró el pan, Hermione vio que había media hogaza ya rancia, aunque la caja de las galletas estaba llena. Hermione frunció el ceño y anunció con firmeza:

— Teddy, tú y yo nos vamos de compras.

Hacía el calor suficiente para que Teddy saliera en camiseta y pantalón corto. Antes de irse, Hermione se sacó un papel del bolsillo y escribió una nota. La dejó en la mesa de la cocina, por si la señora Figg le hubiera avisado a Harry Potter de que había dejado a Teddy solo y el padrino fuera a la casa para asegurarse de que el niño estaba bien.

Como Hermione no tenía llaves, tuvo que dejar la puerta de la cocina abierta. Al meterse en el coche y alejarse, rezó para que nadie entrara a robar en la casa.

En el supermercado del pueblo había de todo, así que no necesitaba ir hasta Devon.

Aparcaron y cogieron un carrito para las compras. Hermione le preguntó a Teddy qué le gustaba comer y él la complació al darle las respuestas. Al parecer su madre había sido muy estricta en cuanto a que el niño tuviera una dieta sana y equilibrada.

Sin embargo, cuando Hermione le hizo el comentario, Teddy negó con la cabeza y aclaró, sorprendiéndola:

—Yo no vivía con mis padres, ellos siempre estaban en la oficina. Yo vivía con mi yaya. Solo pasaba con ellos cuando eran vacaciones.

Pobrecito. Hermione deseó abrazarlo y decirle que no era culpa suya, que lo único que pasaba era que él no había tenido suerte con los adultos que había en su vida. Hermione comprendió que Teddy se sentía culpable por el rechazo que había sufrido primero, de sus padres, y luego, por su padrino.

Hermione pensó en ello mientras veía los anaqueles del supermercado. Tenía dinero, pues su mejor amiga y su esposo habían sido tan generosos que Hermione no había tenido que hacer ningún gasto. Según Luna y Ron, Harry Potter era un hombre rico… al menos lo suficiente como para alimentar debidamente a su ahijado, así que ella no pensaba escatimar al hacer las compras.

Le pareció increíble que un ama de llaves como la señora Figg se conformara con dar de comer a un hombre adulto y a un niño en edad de crecer, con alimentos congelados. No había nada de malo en hacer uso de ellos en una emergencia o cuando no era posible cocinar, pero usarlos como único recurso…

Hermione se detuvo para preguntarle a Teddy si le gustaba el pescado, y trató de no imaginar la reacción de Harry Potter cuando descubriera que había interferido en la alimentación de su ahijado.

Cuando pagaron todo, se dirigieron al coche. Teddy le contaba cosas acerca de su abuela y Hermione se dio cuenta de que la extrañaba mucho… más que a sus padres. Claro que era natural, dado que el niño había vivido con su abuela, lo cual también explicaba que a veces él se comportaba con la seriedad de un adulto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Hermione sintió alivio al ver que no había entrado nadie. La señora Figg tampoco había cambiado de opinión y tampoco había vuelto.

¿Acaso aquella mujer no tenía el menor sentido de responsabilidad para dejar solo a un niño de seis años?

Después de prepararle la comida a Teddy y ver cómo él devoraba todo lo que le ponía delante, Hermione le preguntó a qué hora solía regresar del trabajo su padrino. Una cosa era segura: Hermione no pensaba dejar solo a Teddy, lo cual significaba que tendría que esperar que Harry Potter volviera a casa.

El pequeño se encogió de hombros al oír la pregunta. Parecía que su padrino regresaba a casa a horas distintas. Hermione se quedó atónita al descubrir que al chico no le había ayudado en nada el ama de llaves; él debía prepararse la cena solo y meterse en la cama. Al parecer, la señora Figg lo había amenazado diciéndole que tendría problemas si su padrino regresaba a la casa y lo hallaba despierto.

El ama de llaves había reforzado el miedo que Teddy sentía por su padrino al amenazarlo con la ira de este. Sin embargo, por muy indignada que Hermione estuviera con la señora Figg, estaba más furiosa con Harry Potter. Seguro que él debía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, ¿no? Aquello implicaba que a Harry Potter no le gustaba ocuparse de su ahijado, o, peor aún, que el niño no le importaba en absoluto.

Hermione y Teddy lavaron los platos de la comida y ella llamó a Luna para explicarle la situación y decirle que iba a quedarse allí hasta que el padrino volviera a casa.

—Claro que debes quedarte —asintió Luna con firmeza y aseguró que no había ningún problema si Hermione se quedaba con el coche. Cuando la joven le relató lo que se había encontrado al llegar, Luna comentó—: Bueno, pues no me sorprende. La señora Weasley estuvo aquí esta mañana y me confió que la señora Figg es la mujer menos indicada para hacerse cargo de un chiquillo. Al parecer, detesta a los niños.

Hermione colgó y pensó en que Harry Potter, siendo oriundo del pueblo, debía conocer la reputación de su ama de llaves… y sin embargo, había dejado a su ahijado al cuidado de aquella mujer.

Hermione no quería alejarse de la casa por si llegaba Harry Potter, así que pasó la tarde en el jardín jugando con Teddy. Era un niño inteligente… tal vez demasiado susceptible, y necesitaba una actitud más enérgica hacia la vida. Quizá se debiera a que no tenía a su lado una figura masculina con quien identificarse, pensó Hermione mientras Teddy le contaba cómo transcurría su existencia antes de irse a vivir a su padrino. El niño confirmó que vivía con su abuela y no con sus padres, y al parecer, no los había visto muchas veces.

A las seis de la tarde, entraron en la casa. Hermione le sugirió que se bañara antes de que ella le preparara la cena. Él insistió en que lo acompañara y Hermione aceptó, reacia. No quería que Harry Potter volviera y pensara que ella estaba husmeando en su hogar.

Por aquella razón, se había quedado en la cocina, reprimiendo la curiosidad de ver la casa.

Sin embargo, Teddy insistía en que lo acompañara diciendo que de lo contrario no se bañaría, y ella lo siguió por la escalera. Llegaron a una galería con suelo de madera pulida y cuadros en las paredes.

Junto a una pared, había otro arcón de madera, tan desprovisto de calidez hogareña como el que estaba en el vestíbulo principal. Había tantas flores en el jardín que Hermione deseó poder cortar algunas y alegrar un poco aquella sombría casa.

Dos pasillos daban a la galería. Teddy la cogió de la mano y la condujo por uno de ellos. Se detuvo frente a una puerta que estaba al final.

Su habitación era amplia y estaba bien equipada para un niño de su edad. En un extremo había un enorme cajón con juguetes, una mesa y una silla, además de una cama muy cómoda con una colcha. También había una puerta que daba al baño.

El baño estaba tan bien equipado como la habitación. Tenía ducha y bañera, pero había manchas de suciedad. Una pila de toallas húmedas estaba en el suelo.

—La señora Figg dijo que no iba a limpiar mi baño porque yo era un niño malo —explicó Teddy al ver que Hermione miraba las toallas. Añadió temeroso—. En la casa de mi yaya, yo tenía mis cosas especiales, mis ranas y mi barco para la bañera, pero la señora Figg me lo tiró todo. Dijo que eso sólo era para bebés.

Hermione se compadeció de él mientras la invadía una rabia indecible por la falta de sensibilidad y comprensión de aquella mujer.

—No importa. Podríamos hacer un barco de papel para que jugaras esta noche —sugirió—. Aunque no va a navegar muy bien.

— ¿De verdad? —su rostro se iluminó de inmediato, muy emocionado por la sugerencia.

—Sí, si podemos encontrar algo de papel —añadió.

Él se puso triste de pronto.

—No tengo papel. La señora Figg se lo llevó porque dijo que yo lo estaba ensuciando. Aunque creo que hay papel en el estudio. Podríamos ir a buscar unas hojas.

Hermione vaciló. No quería empezar a inspeccionar la casa de otra persona. A ella misma le desagradaría mucho que alguien invadiera sus dominios. Sin embargo, le había hecho una promesa a Teddy y, si él sabía en dónde estaba el papel…

El estudio era más bien una biblioteca, pues tenía varias repisas llenas de libros.

El espacio estaba dominado por un amplio escritorio en cuya superficie había un ordenador.

Dos ventanas amplias daban a los jardines y el emplomado brillaba con el sol del atardecer. Había cojines en los asientos de las ventanas y aquella tela algo descolorida le daba un aspecto más acogedor a un cuarto que, de otra manera, sería muy austero.

Teddy anunció que el papel estaba guardado en el último cajón del escritorio. Cuando trató de abrirlo, dijo que era demasiado pesado para él.

Reacia, Hermione se arrodilló a su lado y lo ayudó.

— ¿Qué rayos estan haciendo?

Hermione se quedó helada al oír la pregunta y sintió que Teddy se pegaba a su cuerpo. La furia de Harry Potter los envolvió a ambos.

Como una ladrona atrapada con las manos en la masa, Hermione se volvió con lentitud deseando estar de pie y no arrodillada. No era una buena posición para poder defenderse, sobre todo cuando aquel hombre la miraba iracundo, sospechando lo peor después de lo que había presenciado.

—Estábamos buscando papel para hacer un barco y ponerlo a navegar en la bañera —la vocecita incierta y nerviosa de Teddy rompió el silencio.

Hermione lo miró con ternura y le acarició la mejilla para ofrecerle algo de aliento y seguridad, mientras que su padrino se puso más sombrío e irritado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Les importaría explicarme qué es lo que sucede aquí? —Harry Potter se dirigió a Hermione—. ¿Y en dónde demonios está la señora Figg? Ella es quien debía quedarse con Teddy hasta que yo volviera.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Teddy empezaba a temblar y se percató de que el chico temía que su padrino lo culpara por la desaparición del ama de llaves.

Sin ponerse a pensar cuál sería la opinión de Harry Potter respecto a lo que ella estaba haciendo, Hermione cogió a Teddy del brazo y le susurró con seriedad:

—Teddy, ¿por qué no subes a ponerte el pijama mientras yo hablo con tu padrino?

El chiquillo la obedeció feliz. Se puso de pie inmediatamente y casi salió corriendo del estudio.

Cuando estuvo segura de que no los podía oír, Hermione se puso de pie. Se irguió con firmeza y alzó la barbilla. Miró al hombre que tenía delante, con una mezcla de desafío y decisión.

El silencio se volvió aún más intimidante. Claro que Hermione no tenía por qué sentirse acobardada ante Harry Potter; después de todo, él era responsable del bienestar de Teddy y lo había dejado solo en la casa, sin la supervisión de un adulto.

Hermione recordó aquello y sintió de valor para decir:

—Parece que la señora Figg se ha ido…

A Hermione le latía el corazón con rapidez. Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Harry Potter hablara. En aquella pausa, el ambiente se tornó muy tenso y Hermione supo que él la culpaba del abandono de la señora Figg.

— ¿Qué? —no lo podía creer.

—Se fue antes de que yo llegara —señaló con rapidez y añadió con tono cortante antes de que él culpara a Teddy de lo sucedido—. Como padrino de Teddy, usted debió asegurarse de dejarlo bajo los cuidados de alguien comprensivo y responsable, y no de una mujer que tiene fama de detestar a los niños.

Vio que su comentario daba en el blanco. La mirada de Harry Potter se endureció y brilló con desprecio. Hermione no lo dejó hablar y prosiguió con enojo:

— ¿Sabe usted que esa mujer ni siquiera lo daba de comer como es debido? Cuando yo llegué, Teddy no había desayunado. En esta casa no había comida adecuada para un niño de su edad y…

—Vaya, ha estado muy ocupada, ¿verdad?

Su susurro venenoso la silenció. Harry Potter la miró como si fuera una intrusa. Hermione fue invadida por un sentimiento de culpa y mortificación. ¿Y qué debía hacer, dejar que Teddy muriera de hambre?, quiso decirle. Pero tenía demasiado orgullo como para tratar de defenderse. Después de todo, ella no era la culpable de lo que sucedía.

—Si usted estaba tan preocupada por el bienestar de Teddy, lo más sensato habría sido que me llamara por teléfono, ¿no le parece?

Aquellas palabras tan acidas minaron la compostura de la joven.

—Si hubiera sabido a dónde llamarlo, lo habría hecho —susurró temblorosa y airada.

—Teddy sabe el número de teléfono de mi oficina.

Hermione se ruborizó. Debió pensar en ello… Se mordió el labio y deseó, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, no haber reaccionado con tanto ímpetu e impulsividad. Eran emociones que aquel hombre no podría entender nunca.

Su prioridad había sido atender a Teddy… mirar por su bienestar. Pero no tenía defensa alguna.

—Pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

¿Cómo había sucedido?, se preguntó con enojo y desesperación, ¿cómo se habían invertido las posiciones, de modo que de pronto era ella la culpable y él el acusador? Después de todo, era él quien tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, mientras que ella… sólo quería proteger a Teddy.

Lo único que Hermione pudo hacer fue lanzar lo que, ella pensó, sería un desafío.

—Aun si yo hubiera sabido a dónde llamarlo, Teddy parece estar más dispuesto…

Se interrumpió, pues no podía acusarlo de que él permitiera que su propio ahijado le tuviera miedo, aunque pensara que era verdad.

Era muy sensible y se concentraba en las necesidades de los demás; por ello, era demasiado vulnerable para ser una buena maestra. Era lo que sus superiores le habían dicho y, de pronto, recordó sus críticas. Había creído tener el derecho de acusar a Harry Potter de no darse cuenta de lo que su carácter irascible le ocasionaba a su ahijado. Sin embargo, él no era culpable de que el niño le tuviera miedo, pues no parecía ser consciente de la desdicha e infelicidad del pequeño.

Mientras ella guardaba un incómodo silencio, Harry Potter habló con voz ominosa:

— ¿Edward está más dispuesto a qué? Mi presencia lo atemoriza en vez de darle seguridad… ¿es eso lo que quiere decir? —hizo una mueca de desprecio y añadió—: Déjeme darle un consejo, señorita Granger. Una vez que empiece a criticar a alguien, no se detenga a media frase. De lo contrario, revela que no cree en lo que dice.

Hermione se lanzó al ataque de inmediato. Estaba tan enojada que no le importaba si hería o no a aquel hombre.

—Pues le diré una cosa —se indignó—. Teddy le tiene miedo a usted. De no ser así… —se volvió a interrumpir.

—De no ser así, acudiría a mí en busca de consuelo y apoyo y no a usted —concluyó él con voz dulce—. ¿Es eso lo que quería decirme? ¿No se le ha ocurrido, señorita, que él es un niño que sólo ha tenido compañía femenina y que, por lo tanto, tal vez no me tenga miedo sino que le cueste trabajo saber cómo reaccionar conmigo?

Hermione supo que su rubor la traicionaba. Una vez más, maldijo su emotividad.

—Pero si los padres de Teddy estaban… tenían…

— ¿Obligaciones? ¿Trabajo? Así es. De hecho, varios —vio la expresión de Hermione y sonrió con crueldad—. Vaya, está usted muy impresionada. Esa es la verdad, aunque, claro, se supone que no debemos hablar así de las personas que acaban de morir, ¿verdad? Se supone que uno sólo debe hablar de sus cualidades —se puso sombrío y habló con amargura—. Para su información, Teddy no vivía con ellos sino con su abuela. Mis tíos pasaban más tiempo en sus respectivas oficinas o viajando que no tenían tiempo para pasar con el niño, muchas veces fueron las que les dije que deberían prestarle más atención, lo sé por experiencia propia señorita Granger, los niños necesitan eso, la abuela de Edward no dejaba que yo no tuviera acceso a mi ahijado y que no influyera en su vida, ella era la que lo cuidaba. Verá usted, Andromeda quería mucho a Edward. Lo amaba más que a sí misma, pero no me dejaba contactar con el niño porque no quería tener problemas con los padres de Edward, al final del día ellos eran sus padres y yo no podía hacer nada más por el niño. —se interrumpió y se pasó los dedos por el cabello. Era un gesto de vulnerabilidad extraño en él y sus ojos se oscurecieron con una expresión de bochorno, como si estuviera igual de sorprendido que Hermione por lo que acababa de declarar.

En aquel momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de que ya no lo consideraba como a un enemigo, sino como un hombre muy cansado. No debía ser fácil para él tener la responsabilidad de un niño atemorizado y suspicaz que, a pesar de ser su ahijado, le resultaba un completo desconocido… Un niño, que, además, estaba pasando por el trauma de haber perdido a todas las personas a las que había querido.

De cualquier manera, haber dejado a Teddy a cargo de una mujer como la señora Figg… Era obvio que Harry Potter era un hombre rico y que podía proporcionarle a su ahijado una niñera bien entrenada. Como si él le leyera el pensamiento, añadió con menos amargura:

—Me he pasado la mayor parte de este día entrevistando a niñeras para Teddy y hasta ahora no he tenido éxito —endureció la expresión de boca un poco y Hermione recordó que Ron había comentado que Harry tenía muchos problemas para encontrar una niñera adecuada para el pequeño—. Mañana me pasaré el día haciendo lo mismo y espero tener mejores resultados.

Aunque Hermione sabía que no era un asunto de su incumbencia, no pudo contenerse y sugirió:

—Como esa persona cuidará de Teddy, ¿no sería más prudente dejar que él influyera en la decisión final?

— ¿Para que escoja a una anciana que le recuerde a su abuela? Edward necesita alguien que pueda con un niño de su edad. —declaró disgustado.

Hermione se estremeció. Aunque las palabras de Harry Potter fueron burlonas y peyorativas, Hermione intuyó que lo que decía Harry tenía algo de verdad. Teddy extrañaba mucho a su abuela. Y eso no sería correcto porque un niño demanda mucha energía.

Él era un hombre muy inteligente que había tenido una mala experiencia en el amor. Era muy probable que reaccionara con el desprecio y desdén que se esperaba en esos casos pero que, en el fondo, estaba enamorado de alguna mujer y esta le había hecho mucho daño…

¿Y si así era?, se preguntó Hermione con enojo. No tenía nada que ver con ella, aunque tal vez explicara la actitud que Harry Potter tenía para con su ahijado.

Hermione pensó todo consciente de que no debía albergar sentimientos tan intensos por un hombre que era casi un desconocido para ella. Pero Harry Potter la perturbaba.

Hermione se obligó a afrontar la verdad que la asaltó desde que conoció a aquel hombre. Él era diferente de todos los hombres que había conocido. Era más peligrosamente masculino y de alguna manera… más sensual. Hermione tuvo que reconocer que era muy consciente de él como hombre, lo cual era una experiencia nueva para ella. Había visto a muchos hombres guapos y se había enamorado de algunos cantantes como la mayoría de las adolescentes, pero era la primera vez que experimentaba semejante atracción física hacia un miembro del sexo masculino. Aquello la perturbaba y la inquietaba más aún, porque la actitud que Harry Potter tenía para con ella y con su ahijado era todo lo contrario de lo que Hermione buscaba en un hombre. No había suavidad en él, nada de ternura… él parecía no haber digerido ninguna de las lecciones para ser un ser humano más considerado, después de darse cuenta de lo injustos que habían sido los hombres con las mujeres a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad.

Y, sin embargo, Hermione no podía acusarlo por ser tan masculino, ni de que usara su poderosa sensualidad en su provecho; ni siquiera de ser consciente de su sensualidad. Él sólo demostraba irritación, impaciencia, rabia. Y Hermione era una intrusa en su casa. Tuvo que admitir que ella tampoco estaría contenta si al regresar a casa descubriera que un extraño había invadido su hogar.

—Yo… será mejor que me vaya —se apresuró a decir—. Ahora que usted ya está de regreso…

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, deseando marcharse y librarse de la presencia turbadora de aquel hombre. Ella tenía la culpa de que él la afectara tanto; no tenía por qué ser tan susceptible a un hombre que no mostraba ningún interés por ella como mujer.

— ¿Sin despedirse de Edward?

Se detuvo al oír la seca pregunta cínica. Y lo que resultó aun peor fue que, sumida en sus propios miedos y emociones, Hermione casi se había olvidado del chiquillo.

—No, claro que no —se defendió—. Iba a preguntarle si le molestaría que subiera a decirle adiós.

Él la miró de una manera que la hizo sentirse más abochornada y culpable.

—Por supuesto, vaya —hizo una mueca sarcástica—. Estoy seguro de que no es necesario que le enseñe el camino.

Hermione quiso protestar… explicarle que su intención no había sido tomar ventaja de su ausencia ni de la inocencia de Teddy para allanar su casa. Pero supo que sus protestas se toparían con una incredulidad cínica. Además, ¿por qué debía disculparse? Ella sabía cuál era la verdad, y también que Harry Potter nunca la reconocería como tal.

Se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo frente a Potter, esperando que él se hiciera a un lado para poder pasar. Al verse junto a él se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento, como si así pudiera hacerse más pequeña. Pero Harry se apartó y le dejó mucho espacio para que pasara. Tampoco hizo el menor intento por acompañarla a la habitación de Teddy.

El niño se estaba bañando. Alzó la cabeza cuando entró y sonrió al verla. Ésta le explicó que ya debía marcharse y trató de endurecerse ante la súplica del niño de que se quedara.

Le prometió esperar a que él terminara de bañarse. Y luego, lo ayudó a secarse y a ponerse el pijama que encontró en un cajón. Hermione notó que era nuevo y que todavía tenía puesta la etiqueta del precio. Mientras la quitaba, Teddy comentó con inocencia:

—Mi mamá iba a comprarme unos pijamas nuevos, pero no tenía mucho dinero.

Hermione frunció el ceño y lo ayudó a vestirse. Tenía la impresión de que la madre y la abuela de Teddy no tenían una buena posición económica. O bien se había equivocado o la madre de Teddy era tan egoísta que no se dio cuenta de que su hijo necesitaba ropa nueva. Tal vez quiso ocultar su descuido al decir que era por falta de dinero, y no de atención hacia su hijo, por lo que no había comprado más ropa.

Sólo cuando lo metió en la cama, Hermione sintió que ya podía irse.

Al bajar por la escalera, consultó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que había tardado mucho en despedirse de Teddy.

Todas las puertas del vestíbulo estaban cerradas. Tal vez fuera un signo de que Harry Potter esperaba que se fuera sin que le impusiera su presencia indeseable por segunda vez… Después de todo, era muy clara la opinión que tenía de la presencia de Hermione en su casa.

Hermione estaba a punto de abrir la puerta principal, cuando lo oyó hablar.

— ¿Se va sin despedirse, Hermione?

Había tanto sarcasmo en su voz, tanto rechazo por su forma de irse sin respetar las reglas de buena educación, que la chica se sintió tan culpable como cuando Harry la sorprendió tratando de abrir el cajón del escritorio.

Como entonces, la joven se ruborizó y maldijo la vulnerabilidad de su blanca piel.

—Yo… no quería molestarlo —se puso nerviosa.

—No, de eso estoy seguro —la miraba con detenimiento y el nerviosismo de Hermione fue sustituido por una ayuda percepción de él. Fue como si Harry la hubiese conmovido en un plano sexual, y todo el cuerpo de la chica pareció vibrar ante su masculinidad—. Qué lástima que no se le ocurriera antes, ¿verdad? —añadió Harry, observándola.

Y se acercó, obligándola a retroceder para poder guardar cierta distancia entre ambos.

Por un absurdo y extraño momento, Hermione pensó que él iba a tocarla, a abrazarla, a… Tragó saliva y le miró la boca sin querer. Al preguntarse qué sentiría si la besara… si la abrazara… se le aceleró el pulso. Una cosa era segura: Harry Potter no sería un amante inexperto, sino…

Hermione cerró los ojos y trató de reprimir sus pensamientos. Oyó que él abría la puerta principal.

En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que Harry no tenía intención de tocarla, sino que sólo se portaba con la cortesía de un anfitrión que acompañaba a un visitante, deseado o indeseado, a la puerta. Aquello la mortificó muchísimo.

En cuanto comenzó a abrir la puerta, Hermione trató de salir desesperada por alejarse y olvidar su idiota reacción. Por desgracia, calculó mal la abertura, chocó contra el marco y profirió una exclamación de dolor.

Entonces la tocó, no como un posible amante, sino como un hombre impaciente por la torpeza de una niña. La cogió con firmeza del brazo mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta.

—Vaya, sabía que algunas mujeres tienden a distorsionar mentalmente la forma y el tamaño de su cuerpo, pero ni un niño de seis años habría podido pasar por ese espacio.

La crítica le dolió y la hizo mentir con ímpetu:

—Mi mejor amiga debe estar preguntándose qué rayos me ha pasado. Debo volver.

—Claro. Y los escasos y vitales segundos que habría ahorrado escurriéndose por la puerta entreabierta, habrían sido toda una diferencia. Sin embargo, me sorprende que sólo se haya dado cuenta de la hora que es, cuando ha dejado a Teddy durmiendo.

Hermione no podía replicar a aquello. Por fortuna, podía irse ya. Y Harry Potter la sujetaba con menos fuerza. Hermione escapó con rapidez tratando de convencerse de que su huida apresurada no la hacía parecer aún más tonta. Al dirigirse al coche, no cedió a la tentación de volver la cabeza y confirmar si Harry Potter la observaba con la intensidad que ella sentía en su espalda.

Pero al mirar por el espejo retrovisor para dar marcha atrás, vio que él la miraba con una expresión insondable.

* * *

Como era de esperar, Luna quiso enterarse de todo lo sucedido.

—Pobre de ti, debes haberte muerto de la vergüenza —comentó con sentimiento cuando Hermione le explicó que Harry Potter la había encontrado en el estudio, y que había pensado que estaba fisgoneando entre sus cosas—. Pero debe estarte muy agradecido por haberte hecho cargo de su ahijado.

—Pues si lo estaba, no me he dado cuenta —declaró su mejor amiga.

—Pobre tipo. No lo envidio —comentó Ron, más tarde, mientras tomaba una taza de café—. No debe ser fácil para él hacerse cargo del niño y buscar a alguien responsable que lo cuide.

Luna le lanzó un cojín.

—Los hombres sois todos iguales. Siempre os defendéis los unos a los otros —lo acusó—. ¿Qué clase de persona dejaría a un niño de seis años a cargo de alguien como la señora Figg?

—Pues un hombre que no tiene alternativa —fue seco.

—Mmm… bueno, si tú te atrevieras a hacer eso a nuestros hijos… —comentó Luna, pero él la interrumpió devolviéndole el cojín.

—Bueno, no tendré que hacerlo, ya que tú los cuidaras, ¿verdad?

Hermione trató de no sentir envidia por la buena relación y la intimidad que había entre su mejor amiga y su marido. Ron fingía a veces ser el típico macho, pero no había duda de que su matrimonio se basaba en la igualdad. Hermione tampoco dudaba de que cuando tuvieran hijos, los dos se harían igualmente responsables de ellos.

—No seas demasiado dura con Harry —le sugirió Ron a Hermione—. No ha tenido una vida fácil. Hoy he comentado en la oficina que te encontraste con su ahijado y uno de mis compañeros, dijo que conoció a la esposa de Harry, ha dicho que ella era una zorra. Al parecer obligó a Harry a casarse diciendo que estaba embarazada. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de su dinero, Harry no era el tipo de hombre que llevaba una vida social muy activa, lo abandonó, y le dijo que nunca había estado embarazada. Al parecer sí aceptó con alegría el dinero que Harry le daba por el divorcio. Mi compañero también me contó que Harry se casó con ella porque estaba totalmente impresionado por su belleza. Lástima que su belleza física no combinara con una agradable personalidad.

—Bueno, tal vez sea cierto —intervino Luna—, pero, si Harry se casó con esa mujer porque estaba embarazada significa que quería un hogar para su hijo, aun siendo mentira da la impresión que le gustan los niños. ¿Cómo es que ahora es tan irritable y distante con su ahijado?

— ¿Quién puede saberlo? —Ron se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez tema que el niño se acerque demasiado a él. O quizá Teddy no le permita que él se le acerque. Qué situación tan difícil para Harry.

—Es cierto. Bueno, esperemos que encuentre a alguien adecuado para ocuparse del niño. Y pronto. Teddy ya intentó huir una vez y un niño de su edad es muy vulnerable. Me estremezco sólo de pensar en lo que le habría podido pasar de no ser porque Hermione lo encontró.

—No lo encontré —Hermione corrigió a Luna—. Él me encontró, por así decirlo —frunció el ceño—. ¿Crees que podría volver a huir?

Aquella misma tarde, Hermione había intentado decirle a Teddy que lo que trató de hacer fue muy peligroso. Al parecer, su abuela le había advertido que era un gran riesgo hablar con extraños, sobre todo si tenían coche, pero no le había explicado por qué. Hermione no supo si debía reforzar esa advertencia con algo más concreto que la mera y vaga sugerencia de que los extraños eran peligrosos, o si no debía interferir en la educación de un niño que no estaba relacionado con ella de ninguna forma.

—Bueno, ¿lo invitamos entonces o no? —le preguntó en aquel momento Luna. Hermione descubrió que su mejor amiga estaba planeando dar una cena y que, además quería saber si debía invitar a Harry Potter o no.

—No me lo consultes a mí —protestó Hermione—. Mira…

—La estás avergonzando —comentó Ron y su observación aumentó la vergüenza de Hermione en vez de disminuirla.

—Hermione, lo lamento. No pretendo hacer de celestina —aclaró Luna de inmediato—. Mira, lo que pasa es que no hemos dado una cena desde que nos cambiamos a la granja y ahora que mi largo pedido de ilustraciones está casi terminado, tengo ganas de invitar a gente. Supongo que la temporada de las invitaciones no empezará hasta que los niños vuelvan a la escuela, pero, como siempre digo, algunas reglas fueron hechas para romperlas.

— ¿Por qué no confiesas que sientes una enorme curiosidad por conocer a Harry Potter y que la cena es el único pretexto que se te ocurre para hacerlo? —bromeó Ron.

Entonces, quien se ruborizó fue Luna.

—Bueno, claro que tengo curiosidad —se defendió—. Y Hermione no me ha ayudado a satisfacerla. La señora Weasley lo ha descrito como un «hombre muy hombre» —imitó los modales de su ayuda doméstica—. Pero Hermione, ni siquiera me ha mencionado cómo es él… sólo has hablado de sus defectos como padrino.

Miró a su mejor amiga de un modo especulativo.

— ¿De verdad es tan macho como dice la señora Weasley?

—Yo no lo describiría como macho —Hermione trató de ser sincera, pero al contestarle a su mejor amiga fue muy consciente de todo lo que le ocultaba… de todo lo que estaba evadiendo: cómo había reaccionado ante él a nivel físico, que creyó que la iba a besar. Lo deseó con tanta intensidad que casi experimentó la sensación de su boca sobre la suya—. Para serte franca, no me he fijado en él en ese sentido —mintió Hermione—. Lo que me preocupa es la relación que tiene con Teddy.

—Así que no te importará si lo invito a cenar, ¿verdad? —inquirió Luna, maliciosa.

¿Qué podía decir Hermione?

—No, siempre y cuando no tenga que sentarme a su lado. No, no me molesta en absoluto —replicó, esforzándose por aparentar despreocupación.

Pero olvidó lo bien que Luna la conocía y cuánto revelaban sus modos y gestos. Sin embargo, sólo más tarde, cuando estuvieron a solas, Luna le susurró a su mejor amiga:

—Mira, si tanto te importa, no invitaré a Harry Potter —y la miró a los ojos.

—No me importa… claro que no me importa. ¿Por qué habría de molestarme algo como eso? —replicó a la defensiva, sin fijarse en cómo la estaba mirando su mejor amiga.

* * *

Pasaron dos días sin que Hermione tuviera noticias de Teddy ni de su padrino. Se dijo que aquello la alegraba, que era obvio que Harry Potter había encontrado a una persona responsable que se hiciera cargo de su ahijado y que éste debía estarse adaptando a su nuevo medio.

Luna estaba haciendo planes para la cena que quería ofrecer. Pero no sería una cena íntima de seis u ocho personas, si no que habría cerca de veinte invitados.

—Tal vez deberíamos hacer un buffet en vez de una cena —comentó Luna una mañana mientras desayunaba con Hermione—. Sí, me parece una buena idea dar un buffet el domingo. ¿A ti qué te parece?

—Creo que sería muy laborioso —Hermione fue sincera.

—Tal vez, pero un buffet da menos trabajo que una cena formal. Y además, mis habilidades culinarias están más adaptadas a un evento informal —Luna sonrió al añadir—. ¿Recuerdas la cena que organicé cuando salía con Rolf Scamander?

— ¿No era el chico que quería ser zoologista? —inquirió Hermione y frunció el ceño, pues no recordaba bien a aquel joven. Luna había tenido tantos novios…

—Exactamente —asintió—. Recuerdo que pensaba servir un soufflé para lucirme, pero algo no resultó y terminé dándoles helado y tarta de manzana, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Claro. Fui yo quien tuvo que ir a comprar esa maldita tarta —declaró Hermione con énfasis.

—No volví a ver a Rolf después de eso. Me pregunto por qué.

Ambas se echaron a reír.

—Bueno, debo volver a trabajar —declaró Luna al terminar el café—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a ir a dar un paseo —anunció Hermione.

—No dejes que los problemas que tienes con la escuela te desanimen —dijo Luna preocupada y la miró con suavidad—. Te conozco muy bien, Hermione. Eres como una planta delicada que tiende a encogerse cuando se siente atacada. Me gustaría poder ayudarte a superar esta difícil etapa de tu vida.

—Ya me estás ayudando —protestó Hermione—. Sin embargo, esto es algo que debo resolver sola. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ellos tengan razón y no haya nacido para ser maestra.

—Pero tu profesión te encanta y, además…

— ¿Qué más puedo hacer? —interrumpió su mejor amiga—. No lo sé, pero debe haber algo que pueda hacer. Después de todo, según algunas estadísticas, son miles los maestros que desertan de su profesión y se dedican a otras cosas para mantenerse.

—Bueno, con tus estudios y tu experiencia, estoy segura de que no te costaría ningún trabajo encontrar otro empleo. Claro que eso significaría empezar de nuevo y desde abajo.

—Deja de preocuparte por mí —Hermione le sonrió con afecto, aunque en realidad, se sentía bastante deprimida por los problemas que tenía.

¿De verdad quería seguir siendo maestra, volver a la escuela, sabiendo que todo lo que hiciera sería supervisado y criticado? A Hermione le encantaba dar clases… quería a sus alumnos, pero era cierto que se involucraba mucho con los problemas de sus pupilos. Era parte de su personalidad, y sería algo que no podría erradicar por completo, por más que intentara hacerlo. Pero si deseaba seguir enseñando, tendría que hallar la manera de que la vida de los demás no la afectara tanto.

Anduvo durante largo rato, tratando de superar los sentimientos de culpa y de incompetencia que la invadían desde que tuvo aquella entrevista con sus superiores. Por más que se dijera que no era una fracasada, no podía convencerse del todo. Había sido juzgada y el veredicto resultó ser desfavorable para ella. Así, sin importar cuánto trataran de consolarla sus amigos y familiares.

Hermione se sentía desesperada por saber que no podía dedicarse a su profesión como era debido.

Y si dejaba de ser maestra, ¿qué haría? ¿Estudiaría otra carrera? Pero, ¿cuál?

* * *

Ya era tarde cuando volvió a la granja. Se acercó por el campo y entró por la verja trasera en vez de usar la entrada principal.

Al llegar al jardín, Luna abrió la puerta y le hizo señas de que se apresurara a entrar en la cocina.

— ¿Qué pasa? —exclamó Hermione y su mejor amiga se puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Tienes una visita —susurró con cierta complicidad—. Es Harry Potter. Está en la sala de estar. Hace horas que está aquí. Creí que volverías mucho antes.

¡Harry Potter! ¿Para qué querría verla? El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir con fuerza y la invadió una mezcla de ansiedad y deseos de no verlo. Tenía el cabello alborotado por el largo paseo y sospechaba que debía resultar la antítesis de las mujeres a las que él estaba acostumbrado… de las mujeres que él admiraba y deseaba. Hermione recordó a su ex-esposa… la emoción que había percibido en Harry a pesar de haber proferido aquellas palabras con cinismo.

«Basta ya», se ordenó. Se quitó las botas en el cuarto de baño haciendo caso omiso de Luna, que le pedía que se apresurara.

—Si tanto me ha esperado, seguramente puede esperar un poco más. Tengo que peinarme y lavarme las manos —no le quiso decir a su mejor amiga que no quería verlo.

—Se está impacientando bastante —le advirtió Luna—. Iré a avisarle de que ya has llegado.

A pesar de su intención de no darse prisa, cuando Hermione estuvo en su habitación, le temblaban las manos al lavárselas. Se miró el rostro sin maquillar, deseando tener otro aspecto… parecer menos vulgar. Se dijo que el lápiz labial que se estaba aplicando era sólo una medida para aumentar su confianza y nada más. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a quitarse los vaqueros y la camisa con la intención de ponerse una blusa y una falda, se dijo que no tenía sentido engañarse más.

Miró al suelo y se estremeció un poco. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿De verdad creía que impresionaría a Harry Potter como mujer sólo por cambiarse de ropa? ¿No se daba cuenta de que la verdadera atracción física, aquel sentimiento sobrecogedor que ella experimentaba por Harry, no tenía nada que ver con la ropa, pues era algo mucho más sutil e intenso?

Ella no era el tipo de mujer de Harry Potter y debía estar agradecida por ello. Ron había sugerido que su matrimonio lo había dejado amargado y resentido con el sexo femenino. Y Hermione sospechaba que, aunque a él le gustaría entablar una aventura sexual con una mujer, sería muy reservado en lo que a sus emociones se refería, mientras que ella…

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se cambió de ropa. Tenía que dejar de pensar así, pues no sólo era peligroso, sino también causaba adicción. En vez de ilusionarse con algo tan oneroso como su atracción por Harry Potter, debía concentrarse en adivinar por qué había ido a verla. ¿Acaso era por Teddy? ¿Le habría pasado algo al niño? ¿Se habría vuelto a escapar?

Se subió el cierre de la falda deseando que no fuera por aquello. Y claro que no lo era. Harry Potter nunca habría desperdiciado su valioso tiempo esperándola si Teddy había vuelto a huir.

Bajó por la escalera, y se dirigió a la sala de estar. La puerta se abrió y Luna apareció en aquel momento. Su mejor amiga le hizo una mueca y susurró:

—Pues no te envidio, Hermione. Es muy sexy, pero nada comunicativo, ¿verdad?

Cuando Hermione entró en el cuarto, Harry Potter estaba de pie, dándole la espalda, mirando al jardín.

La chica se acercó sin hacer ruido. Pero él debió oírla o ver su reflejo en la ventana, pues se volvió de golpe.

Hermione se molestó en disculparse, un poco jadeante.

—Lamento haberlo hecho esperar tanto. Fui a dar un largo paseo.

¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de que no se enojara con ella?

Él relajó el ceño y sus ojos se iluminaron como si también notara la conducta contradictoria de Hermione.

—Debí llamarla primero por teléfono —respondió—. Pero, ya que estaba aquí, me pareció absurdo no esperarla… aunque tengo una cita a las cinco, así que, si no le importa, iré al grano —cuando Hermione asintió, Harry inquirió con frialdad—. Según los chismosos del pueblo, usted ha venido aquí para pensar qué hacer respecto a su carrera y, a pesar de ser una maestra titulada, es posible que usted no vuelva a la enseñanza. ¿Es cierto eso?

Él había elegido bien sus palabras para no antagonizarla y Hermione se percató de ello. Aquello la sorprendió y la hizo observarlo atentamente.

Harry la miraba con detenimiento. Se había acercado, de modo que sólo los separaba el sofá.

Un nervio palpitó en el cuello de Hermione y todos sus miedos la asaltaron de nuevo. Sabía muy bien que él también había tenido que oír más cosas de esos chismes y pensó que debió mostrarse desdeñoso al oír sus comentarios.

Aquello la hizo alzar la cabeza y mirarlo de un modo retador y frío.

—Si se refiere usted a que mis superiores me sugirieron que, tal vez, no sea una buena idea regresar a la enseñanza, porque tengo la tendencia de preocuparme demasiado por mis alumnos, entonces, sí, es cierto.

Él la miró de una forma que la hizo ruborizarse mucho, aunque, por primera vez, no lo hacía con desdén ni con enojo. La miraba de una manera que, de haberse tratado de otro hombre, Hermione habría descrito como aprobación. Pero a ella le pareció imposible e inimaginable que aquel hombre tuviera sentido del humor o que la admirara, así que Hermione se dijo que eran imaginaciones suyas.

— ¿Ya tiene otro empleo?

—No —Hermione se encogió de hombros—. Todavía no.

Su tono de voz implicó que no deseaba seguir hablando del tema y que sus futuros planes no eran de la incumbencia de Harry Potter.

—Bien.

¿Bien? ¿Qué quería decir? Hermione lo miró con una pregunta en los ojos.

— ¿A qué se refiere con «bien»? —inquirió con amargura. Como había meditado en sus problemas durante toda la tarde, estaba demasiado susceptible—. ¿Se alegra de que no haga sufrir a otro director de escuela con mis emociones desatadas?

« ¿Qué rayos me sucede?», se preguntó Hermione, mientras trataba de contener su absurda reacción.

—Quiero decir que me alegra que no se haya comprometido con otro empleo porque eso significa que le puedo pedir que venga a trabajar conmigo —aclaró, pasando por alto la reacción de la chica.

Trabajar para él. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta por la impresión.

—Pero yo no sé nada de ingeniería ni de construcción —comentó.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, como si ella lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa con su comentario.

—No es necesario. Por lo menos, no lo será si Edward no se interesa en ello.

— ¿Teddy?

—Le estoy preguntando si estaría dispuesta a trabajar como niñera de… Teddy —explicó.

— ¿Quiere que cuide de Teddy?

Su asombro se reflejó en su rostro y en su voz. Después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, pensaba que ella sería la última persona a quien Harry Potter querría contratar para que se hiciera cargo de su ahijado.

—Pero creía que… usted dijo… Usted dijo que estaba entrevistando a muchas niñeras.

—Así es, pero por desgracia ninguna de ellas es la indicada… había cuatro que parecían tener la experiencia necesaria. Sin embargo, seguí su consejo y se las presenté a Edward, quien rechazó a todas. Y me dijo que lo que le gustaría es que usted fuera a cuidarlo.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Nunca pensó ni imaginó remotamente siquiera que él permitiría que su ahijado, a quien parecía considerar sobre todo como una molestia, lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—Pero… si yo a usted no le caigo bien.

Hermione se mordió el labio y se preguntó si estaba loca. Por más cierto que fuera, no debió decir semejante estupidez.

—Usted no me tiene que agradar a mí —estaba sombrío—. Y tampoco es necesario que yo le guste. Estoy tratando de que las necesidades de Edward tengan prioridad, Hermione. ¿No es eso lo que usted quería que hiciera?

Su acusación fue un desafío y no un reconocimiento de que se hubiera equivocado al tratar a su ahijado.

—Pero… no tengo experiencia en ese tipo de trabajo —protestó—. Soy profesora.

—Sí, una profesora que, según los rumores, es tan buena que se pasa más tiempo tratando de resolver los problemas de sus alumnos que dándoles clases. Un fuerte instinto maternal no es algo que se pueda enseñar ni aprender, señorita Hermione.

Un fuerte instinto maternal. Por alguna razón, aquel comentario le puso un nudo en la garganta a la chica.

—No sé si puedo contraer semejante compromiso —insistió—. Y no sería justo para Teddy dejar que dependiera de mí cuando…

—No estoy pidiéndole que contraiga un compromiso permanente, pero no puede negar que parece que usted le inspira mucha confianza. Hermione, Teddy es mi ahijado y quiero que sea feliz… espero que con el tiempo él olvide que…

— ¿Que ha perdido a sus padres y a su abuela? —se tensó—. Eso sería imposible e injusto. Él necesita recordarlas, hablar de ellas.—se detuvo, consciente de que había hablado demás.

—Empiezo a ver por qué no es una buena maestra —comentó Harry Potter sin amabilidad.

Más por orgullo herido que por otra cosa, Hermione se volvió para que él no viera que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y exclamó:

—Tampoco seré una buena madre sustituta. Si eso es lo que busca para Teddy, entonces le sugiero que la consiga de una manera más convencional.

— ¿Volver a casarme? —sus ojos brillaron con dureza y amargura—. ¿Podemos abandonar este enredo emocional y volver a la realidad? —fue seco—. No estoy sugiriendo que sea la madre sustituta de Edward. Sólo trato de saber si a usted le interesaría trabajar para mí como la niñera de Edward. Y si le interesa, debo advertirle que le exigiré que firme un contrato para trabajar por lo menos durante doce meses con nosotros.

Hermione quería negarse, decirle que no podía aceptar el empleo, pues era obvio que no podía entenderse con él. Y no sólo por eso. También existía la fuerte atracción que Harry Potter ejercía en ella como hombre.

—Si usted aceptara el empleo, yo le daría mucha libertad para lidiar con Edward.

—Y así usted podría olvidarse de él —lo acusó cortante.

Él la miró de una forma que reforzó los recelos de Hermione. Por mucho que quisiera ayudar a Teddy, no podía trabajar para su padrino.

—No tiene que darme una respuesta ahora —señaló Harry Potter impidiendo que Hermione le dijera que ya había tomado una decisión—. Vendré mañana y entonces me dará su respuesta. Sin duda, querrá hablar de esto con su mejor amiga y su marido.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —se enojó. Por alguna razón, su tono de voz la molestó—. Soy una mujer capaz de tomar las decisiones que se relacionen con mi vida.

—No lo dudo, pero a la mayor parte de las personas les gusta escuchar los consejos de sus familiares y amigos cuando se trata de algo importante.

Mientras digería aquel comentario, Hermione dudó de que él hubiera escuchado alguna vez un consejo. Claro que Harry Potter le había hecho caso a su ahijado, recordó Hermione.

Harry ya se disponía a salir de la sala de estar. Si esperaba un minuto sería demasiado tarde para decirle que ya había tomado una decisión y que no trabajaría para él. Sin embargo, permitió que Harry Potter abriera la puerta, se alejara y supusiera que Hermione iba a considerar su propuesta cuando ella estaba segura de que no podía funcionar.

Estaba junto a la ventana, viendo alejarse el coche de Harry Potter, cuando Luna entró en la sala de estar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada.

— ¿Mmm? —Hermione se volvió, apartando la vista con esfuerzo del coche que ya desaparecía en la distancia—. Ah… no, nada importante en realidad. Quiere que cuide a Teddy y ha estipulado que si acepto deberé comprometerme a firmar un contrato de doce meses.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te ha ofrecido un empleo? —Hermione sonrió—. Qué maravilla. Yo no quería que te fueras; ha sido fantástico tenerte en casa, sobre todo porque Ron tiene que salir con frecuencia. Oh, Hermione, me alegro tanto por ti…

—No he aceptado —interrumpió la chica—. Vendrá mañana para que le dé la respuesta, pero…

—Pero, ¿qué? Claro que aceptarás. Un año pasa pronto. Eso te dará tiempo para pensar en lo que realmente quieres hacer.

—Bueno, yo aún tengo mi trabajo como maestra —le recordó Hermione. Sentía que estaba cayendo en un abismo… sólo entendía que era imposible trabajar para Harry Potter, que era muy peligroso. Claro que Luna no sabía nada de los sentimientos turbadores que él suscitaba en su interior y Hermione no pensaba contárselos.

—Vamos, bonita —susurró Luna—, sabes tan bien como yo que no te entusiasmaba en absoluto el comienzo del año escolar. Yo sé que eres muy buena con los niños, en un nivel emocional… que eres muy…

—Maternal —contestó Hermione con infinito sarcasmo.

—Eres demasiado dura contigo misma —Luna la miró con desaprobación—. Todos saben lo importantes que son los primeros años en la vida de un niño y que, en la mayor parte de los casos, es la madre quien los comparte con él. Tú misma has dicho que estás muy preocupada por Teddy. Pues ahora tienes la oportunidad de ayudarlo.

—No sé si es una buena idea —se resistió, obstinada, negando con la cabeza.

—Bueno, tienes veinticuatro horas para pensarlo —la miró con sagacidad—. Claro, la decisión final será sólo tuya.

Lo cual no impidió que Luna le señalara todas las ventajas de aceptar la propuesta de Harry Potter, durante la cena. Y, como era de esperarse, Ron se unió a la presión que ejerció Luna, añadiendo sus propios comentarios.

De no ser por Harry Potter, Hermione habría aceptado el trabajo con alegría, reconoció la chica por la noche, mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño. Teddy le agradaba mucho… y sabía que podía ayudarlo. Tal vez no fuera justo anteponer sus necesidades a la vulnerabilidad del pequeño. Y seguramente, ella era capaz de destruir la atracción que el padrino ejercía sobre ella… Después de todo, estaba segura de que Harry Potter haría todo lo posible por pasar el menor tiempo con ella. Si Hermione era la niñera de Teddy, Harry no pasaría mucho tiempo en la casa mientras ella cuidaba al niño. Si la joven aceptaba el trabajo, sería con la condición de no vivir allí, sino de ir a la casa de Harry a trabajar. Lo cual implicaba que necesitaría un coche… Bueno, Hermione tenía dinero ahorrado para comprárselo, pero… ¿por qué pensaba en todas esas cosas, cuando ya había tomado la decisión de que no iba a aceptar el empleo?

* * *

—Tienes una carta —anunció Luna durante el desayuno, al revisar la correspondencia—. Vaya, parece tratarse de un asunto oficial —comentó al entregarle el sobre.

Hermione se estremeció al abrirlo. Leyó la carta dos veces, olvidando el desayuno.

—Hermione, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué dice la carta?

Hermione alzó la cara en aquel momento, muy impresionada.

—Me han despedido. Después de todo lo que me dijeron acerca de que me darían tiempo para adaptarme… de que sólo era una entrevista informal…

— ¿Te despiden? Pero, no pueden hacerlo, ¿o sí? —interrumpió Ron.

Hermione sólo se encogió de hombros y añadió:

—Bueno, aquí dice que están haciendo recortes de personal y, como fui la última maestra en ser contratada, es lógico que sea la primera en irme.

—Bueno, en realidad no te están echando —objetó Luna.

— ¿Ah, no? —Hermione negó con la cabeza e inquirió con amargura—. Entonces, ¿qué crees que están haciendo?

Su mejor amiga y Ron trataron de consolarla, pero Hermione estaba demasiado triste… y deprimida. Se sentía como una fracasada y nada podía consolarla.

—Bueno, por lo menos esto ha resuelto un asunto —comentó Luna más tarde, cuando Ron ya se había ido a trabajar—. Ahora tendrás que aceptar la propuesta de Harry Potter.

¿Tendrás? Hermione se quedó helada al oír aquella palabra. Quería protestar, pero no lo logró. Se sentía triste y como apaleada. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de autocompasión. Era una fracasada; ¿quién la contrataría como maestra? No podía escribir en su curriculum vitae que había sido despedida… o casi.

La invadieron pensamientos deprimentes y desalentadores. Lo último que deseaba hacer era trabajar para Harry Potter. Y sin embargo; Luna tenía razón; ¿qué otra alternativa tenía? Hermione no podía vivir de la generosidad de sus primos, ni de sus padrinos mientras pasaba meses buscando otro empleo. No cuando ya tenía una oferta de trabajo.

Sí, Luna tenía razón. Sin importar cuánto deseara que las cosas fueran distintas, no tenía más opción que la de aceptar la propuesta de Harry Potter.

* * *

Aquella misma tarde, Hermione le dio la buena noticia de su despido a Harry Potter. Se lo dijo con una amargura que no ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Sin embargo, él no cuestionó la falta de entusiasmo de Hermione por aceptar el puesto de niñera.

—Bien —dijo tan sólo—. Me alegro de que esto ya esté resuelto, aunque todavía tenemos que hablar del salario y de los días de descanso. Hay un cuarto vacío junto al de Teddy que tiene baño propio.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos.

—No puedo vivir en su casa —señaló con rapidez—. Eso es imposible. Me quedaré a cuidar a Teddy si usted tiene que trabajar hasta tarde —añadió antes de que él pudiera hacer cualquier comentario—. Pero no puedo vivir en su casa.

Hermione sabía que él la miraba con detenimiento, a pesar de que ella había bajado la vista. ¿Le preguntaría sus motivos para no ir a vivir con ellos? Hermione contuvo el aliento deseando que no la interrogara, pues no tenía razones de peso que darle. Sólo estaba segura de que, obedeciendo a un instinto de auto conservación, no podía dormir bajo el mismo techo que él.

Se mofó de sí misma. Vaya, parecía un personaje de una cursi novela victoriana. ¿Por qué habría de afectarla dormir en la misma casa que Harry Potter? «Porque conllevaría una peligrosa intimidad», se dijo con tristeza. El peligro no estaba en Harry, sino en lo consciente que ella era de él… y resultaba esencial que Hermione no cayera en la trampa de imaginar que el dormir bajo el mismo techo significaría que…

¿Qué? Que sólo estaba a un paso de dormir en la cama de Harry, en sus brazos… Patética. Hermione se estaba portando de manera patética.

—Pero si lo hace así, necesitará un coche —señaló Harry.

—Así es —la chica no lo miró—. De cualquier manera, ya pensaba comprarme uno —añadió.

Hubo una larga pausa y Hermione deseó que él no hubiera cambiado de opinión respecto a la oferta de trabajo.

—Bueno, habría preferido que viviera con nosotros por razones obvias, pero si insiste en no vivir aquí, supongo que tendré que aceptarlo.

Hermione se quedó atónita. No lo podía creer. Volvió la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

La sombría expresión que vio en sus ojos sugería que era muy consciente de que Hermione no estaba feliz de aceptar el empleo y la chica esperaba que no adivinara sus motivos. Claro que Harry Potter había aclarado que no buscaba ningún compromiso emocional con un miembro del sexo femenino. Seguramente, si él supiera que ella era vulnerable a él, habría sido el primero en mantener una distancia razonable entre ellos. No, la joven sabía que él no podía adivinar sus motivos. Sin embargo, si Harry alguna vez sospechaba que le resultaba atractivo, ésta tendría que marcharse, con un contrato firmado o si él.

Harry le anunció cuál sería su salario y representaba una cantidad muy generosa.

* * *

Luna se enteró de todo cuando él se fue y le comentó a Hermione que habría sido una tonta si no hubiera aceptado.

Hermione deseaba poder tener la misma convicción que su mejor amiga.

Harry quería que Hermione empezara a trabajar cuanto antes, pero ella le había señalado que no podría hacerlo hasta que se comprara el coche. Cuando Luna se enteró, se mostró muy generosa.

— ¿Por qué no usas el mío mientras tanto? —ofreció.

—No, no puedo hacerlo —Hermione negó con la cabeza—. No sería justo.

Si Hermione esperaba retrasar su primer día de trabajo con el pretexto de buscar un coche adecuado, estaba muy equivocada. Aquella misma tarde, justo cuando terminaban de cenar, sonó el teléfono.

Ron fue a contestar y volvió poco después.

—Era Harry Potter. Te ha encontrado un coche apropiado. Parece una buena ganga. El coche sólo ha tenido un dueño, una mujer de edad que rara vez lo usaba, así que tiene muy poco kilometraje.

Hermione estuvo a punto de señalar que Harry Potter no tenía por qué inmiscuirse de aquella manera en sus asuntos y que ella era muy capaz de encontrar un coche sola. Sin embargo, Ron siguió explayándose en las virtudes del modelo que Harry había encontrado. Luna y él mostraron tan entusiasmo y halagaron tanto lo que Harry había hecho que Hermione no pudo expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Media hora después, seguía resentida cuando los tres se dirigieron al pueblo más cercano, donde vivía la dueña del coche.

Hermione, sentada en la parte de atrás, se dijo que nadie la manipularía para comprar lo que ella no había elegido, que se opondría a que la trataran como a una niña incapaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Mantuvo aquella actitud hasta el momento de llegar al pueblo y de conocer a la dueña del coche, una viuda encantadora de cincuenta años, quien contestó, inocente, a una de las preguntas que le hizo Hermione. Le explicó que trabajaba para Harry Potter, que era parte de su personal de oficina y que cuando le mencionó que pensaba cambiar de coche, Harry anunció que conocía a alguien que estaba interesado en comprárselo.

Sí, Augusta Longbottom era una señora muy sincera y, en otras circunstancias, a Hermione le habría conmovido la forma en que ella se refería al vehículo, casi como si tuviera emociones y sentimientos y no fuera un objeto inanimado. Sin embargo, como Hermione sentía que Harry Potter trataba de manipularla y de presionarla, decidió rechazar la oferta.

Y lo hizo hasta que lo vio.

Hermione no sabía a qué atenerse. Después de conocer a Augusta Longbottom, imaginó que el coche sería pequeño. Sin duda estaría en perfectas condiciones mecánicas y muy limpio, pero también sería muy austero… tal vez sería beige o gris. Aunque Hermione no quería tener un coche último modelo ni ostentoso, la molestó el hecho de que Harry Potter decidiera que el coche de una viuda simpática sería adecuado para ella. Aquello despertó en Hermione una rebeldía similar a la que la invadió en su adolescencia y que no experimentaba desde entonces.

Así que al encontrarse ante un coche rojo brillante, con asientos de piel color crema y con el toldo abatible, recibió una impresión tal que Hermione se quedó paralizada. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Miró a Augusta Longbottom y al coche, y vio que la señora se ruborizaba un poco.

—Mi nieto me ayudó a escogerlo —explicó un poco nerviosa—. Yo no estaba muy segura al principio, pero usted sabe… —acarició la carrocería al hablar—. El segundo bebé que mi nieto esperaba no vino solo. Tuvo gemelos. Y es imposible para mí poner a dos niños en el asiento trasero de mi coche. Así que lo lamento mucho, pero tendré que venderlo—suspiró, resignada.

Hermione se dijo que si el coche pudiera hablar, no lamentaría perder a dos chiquillos como pasajeros potenciales.

—Es precioso —susurró Hermione. En cuanto dijo aquellas palabras, supo que estaba perdida.

Media hora después, habiendo terminado con todas las formalidades, Augusta Longbottom confesó a Hermione:

—Ya sé que es una tontería de mi parte, pero me alegro de que pase a buenas manos —se ruborizó de nuevo—. Mi yerno piensa que estoy loca por querer tanto a mi coche… pero es el primero que sólo ha sido mío. Mientras mi esposo vivía… —suspiró—. Cuando Harry me la describió, yo pensé que usted no sería la persona ideal para comprarme el coche. De hecho, estaba a punto de negarme a vendérselo, hasta que la conocí y cambié de opinión.

Hermione la escuchó con atención. Se dijo que Harry Potter, a pesar de su apariencia fría, era un buen observador de la naturaleza humana y mucho más sensible de lo que ella había imaginado en un principio.

Más tarde, cuando regresaban a casa, Luna comentó:

—Harry Potter debe tener una excelente opinión de ti, Hermione. Vaya, tomarse todas esas molestias…

—No creo que piense bien de mí. Yo creo que más bien no sabe qué demonios hacer con su ahijado —corrigió Hermione.

—Mmm.

Luna no parecía estar del todo convencida, pero Hermione decidió que no cometería la locura de pensar que Luna tenía razón. Después de todo, ella sabía muy bien qué pensaba Harry Potter de ella y también sabía que, de no ser porque Teddy había demostrado un apego inmediato por ella, Harry nunca habría considerado ofrecerle el trabajo.

Como pasarían por lo menos veinticuatro horas antes de que Hermione pudiera contar con el coche, Luna insistió en que la joven no retrasara más su primer día de trabajo y que cogiera el suyo. Hermione aceptó, reacia, pero sabía que no podía posponer más empezar a trabajar, pues se trataba del bien de Teddy.

Cuando volvieron a la granja, Hermione llamó a Harry Potter para agradecerle lo del coche. Fue un gesto de buena educación de su parte y nada más.

Cuando él contestó el teléfono, Hermione estaba a punto de colgar, pero reprimió la mezcla de pánico y deleite que la embargó al oír su voz. Habló con cierta tensión:

—Espero no haberlo molestado, pero quería decirle que le agradezco que se haya tomado tantas molestias por mí con lo del coche.

—Entonces, ya ha ido a verlo —a diferencia de ella, él hablaba con firmeza y sin la menor vacilación—. Qué bien. ¿Le ha gustado?

La pregunta la asombró, sobre todo después de la manera tan impositiva con la que él lo había arreglado todo. Sorprendida, Hermione contestó con sinceridad y entusiasmo.

—Sí, mucho… aunque no era lo que yo esperaba.

Se interrumpió, enojada consigo misma por ser tan espontánea, aunque Harry pareció no notarlo.

—Bueno, me alegra que todo esté arreglado. ¿Vendrá mañana entonces?

—Sí —asintió e inhaló hondo—. ¿A qué hora quiere que llegue?

—Bueno, yo me voy alrededor de las ocho, pues me gusta estar en la compañía a las ocho y media. Ya sé que es muy temprano. Pero la señora Figg solía darle a Teddy el desayuno y…

—Claro, me aseguraré de que el niño esté bien alimentado —le contestó Hermione, cortante.

—De eso estoy seguro —aseveró con frialdad y la asombró al añadir—. Pero quería decirle que en vista de que tendrá que empezar a trabajar tan temprano, sería mejor que desayunara con Teddy. Claro, a menos que tenga las mismas objeciones para comer en la casa como para dormir en ella.

Hermione no supo qué decir. Se daba cuenta de que él se estaba burlando y aquello la enojaba.

Cuando le pareció que había controlado su voz, contestó de la manera más natural que pudo:

—Gracias. Estoy de acuerdo en que será mucho más fácil para todos que desayune con Teddy. Claro, en ese caso, tendrá que hacerse un ajuste en mi salario y…

Guardó silencio al oír la carcajada sarcástica que Harry profirió.

—Mire no voy a discutir con usted por el precio de unos cuantos bocados. Y según parece, usted debe de comer menos que Teddy. ¡Mujeres! ¿Cuándo aprenderán que a ningún hombre le resulta deseable un cuerpo demasiado delgado? Una mujer que está segura de sí misma, que está contenta con su silueta al natural, que disfruta de la comida y lo demuestra, es mucho más atractiva que una mujer neurótica que siempre está preocupada por su peso y que apenas come…

Hermione contuvo el aliento mientras contaba hasta diez en silencio.

—A mi apetito no le pasa nada malo —fue cortante—. Y si estoy algo baja de peso, se debe a las preocupaciones y a la tensión de haber perdido mi trabajo como maestra, y no pienso morirme de hambre por impresionar a ningún hombre.

—Me alegra oírlo —no se intimidó—. No quiero que Teddy añada hábitos alimenticios poco saludables al resto de sus problemas emocionales.

—Si usted de verdad cree que yo haría algo semejante, entonces me asombra que quisiera contratarme —se irritó Hermione.

Hubo un silencio tan largo que la joven creyó que él había colgado. Justo cuando ella se disponía a colgar el auricular, Harry susurró:

—Mi opinión sobre usted no es lo que importa, sino la de Teddy. Y, además… —se detuvo y Hermione escuchó con claridad que alguien tocaba el timbre en la casa de Harry—. Me temo que debo irme. La espero mañana a las ocho. Adiós, Hermione.

Ésta colgó y descubrió que estaba temblando por dentro. Cuando cerró los ojos, sintió el escozor de las lágrimas.

¿Qué le sucedía? La breve conversación debía recordarle que Harry no la apreciaba, que ella no le agradaba. Y sin embargo, sólo por haber hablado con él, Hermione estaba feliz de la vida.

Gracias al cielo que no iba a vivir en su casa. Hermione trató de imaginarse a la mañana siguiente, desayunando con Teddy. Tal vez Harry estaría en la cocina, tomando café y leyendo el periódico matutino… quizá llevara un albornoz, sus piernas estarían desnudas y su cabello aún húmedo por el agua de la ducha.

El deseo físico que invadió su cuerpo la dejó perpleja. Hermione nunca se había considerado capaz de tener aquel tipo de imágenes eróticas, ni de sentir un deseo así…

Nunca se habría creído capaz de tener una imagen tan explícita, hasta el punto de que… Inhaló hondo dos veces para tratar de dejar de pensar.

Consciente de que tendría que levantarse temprano, Hermione fue a acostarse pronto. Sin embargo, no durmió bien y se despertó mucho antes de que sonara el despertador. Se levantó deprisa y bajó a la cocina a prepararse un café antes de subir a bañarse y vestirse.

Se vistió teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de su nuevo empleo. Se puso unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta de colores vistosos y cogió una sudadera por si hacía frío más tarde.

Se puso unas playeras y metió en un bolso una buena provisión de lápices de colores y hojas de papel. Tenía la intención de descubrir cuál era el nivel de estudios de Teddy para poder divertirlo y educarlo al mismo tiempo.

Aunque Harry había estipulado que ella debía firmar un contrato para trabajar para él durante un año, no le había dicho qué era lo que esperaba una vez que terminase el verano y que Teddy volviera a la escuela. Claro, Hermione suponía que ella llevaría al pequeño a la escuela y que luego lo recogería por la tarde y se quedaría con él hasta que Harry regresara de trabajar. Pero, ¿qué haría Hermione mientras tanto? ¿Acaso se haría cargo de Teddy como si fuera su madre… le compraría ropa, la lavaría, la plancharía, estaría en casa por si se presentaba un problema en la escuela? Las vacaciones escolares acababan de empezar, recordó la chica, así que había mucho tiempo aún para descubrir qué tenía en mente Harry Potter. Una cosa resultaba cierta: no era un hombre que tuviese dificultades para decirle lo que quería y lo que esperaba de ella.

Hermione llegó a la casa diez minutos antes de las ocho. Después de aparcar el coche de Luna a modo que no obstruyera la salida del coche de Harry, se dirigió a la casa.

No sabía si llamar a la puerta principal o a la cocina. Mientras vacilaba, la puerta principal se abrió y Harry Potter le hizo un gesto para que pasara.

En vez del albornoz que se había imaginado Hermione, Harry vestía un traje de color azul marino y una camisa blanca con corbata. Sin embargo, Hermione tuvo que confesar que el efecto de verlo tuvo en sus sentidos fue tan poderoso y erótico como si hubiera estado más ligero de ropa.

¿Por qué un hombre alto y de hombros anchos vestido con un traje de buen corte resultaba tan atractivo, tan sexy?

Tal vez se debiera a la seguridad y confianza que Harry emanaba, al hecho de que él llevaba esa ropa tan formal y elegante como si se tratara de unos vaqueros.

Hermione dudó. No sabía si ir o no a la cocina. Harry cerró la puerta principal.

La joven se volvió y lo sorprendió observándola, estudiando su atuendo con una ceja alzada.

De inmediato, ella se puso a la defensiva.

—No me dijo que quisiera que usara uniforme. No soy una niñera profesional y pensé que Teddy se sentiría mejor conmigo si… que estaría más relajado si…

—Si usted tenía la apariencia de una adolescente y no la de una mujer adulta —sugirió con sorna.

Una adolescente. Aquel comentario de Harry era ridículo. Insinuaba que su ropa era demasiado juvenil para ella… Y Hermione recibió una fuerte impresión cuando él susurró con suavidad:

—Además, menos mal que Teddy es un niño. Con esas piernas… —la forma lenta de admirarle las extremidades fue tan inesperada, contrastaba tanto con la actitud previa de Harry hacia Hermione que ésta se quedó inmóvil, ruborizada por la indignación. Ella nunca supo lo que le habría dicho a Harry si en aquel momento no se hubiese abierto la puerta de la cocina. Teddy salió corriendo y se lanzó hacia los brazos de la chica. Cuando Hermione lo alzó en brazos para saludarlo se le pasó el enfado al ver el conmovedor y genuino deleite de Teddy por verla.

—Ahora me crees, ¿verdad? —comentó Harry a su ahijado, mientras Teddy se abrazaba al cuello de Hermione.

La joven miró con rapidez a Harry y se dio cuenta de que él se había puesto sombrío por un momento y que bajó la vista, como si no quisiera que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

Había oído comentarios que Harry había luchado por conservar la custodia de su ahijado debido a que no tenían ninguna relación de sangre, a pesar de llamar tíos a los padres de Teddy en realidad no lo eran, fue solo la manera en la que fue criado y tanto Remus como su esposa siempre fueron sus tíos. Si quería al niño, era obvio, entonces, que lo hería mucho no ser más que un extraño para él… un extraño al que Teddy temía.

—Mi padrino dice que vas a cuidarme, que vas a estar aquí todos los días —sonrió Teddy.

—Así es, Teddy —confirmó.

—Démelo, pesa demasiado para usted —Harry frunció el ceño.

¿Demasiado? Hermione estaba a punto de negar que aquel niño tan delgado fuera demasiado pesado para ella, pero recordó a tiempo que Harry era el padrino de Teddy y que una de las cosas que ella debía hacer era crear un vínculo entre ambos para que el pequeño pudiera aprender a querer y a confiar en su padrino, y así poder desarrollarse emocionalmente.

Sin embargo, al pasárselo a Harry, el niño se tensó con una actitud de rechazo.

—He traído hojas de papel, Teddy —comentó la chica, pasando por alto la mirada de súplica del niño mientras Harry lo tenía en brazos—. Y mañana, si quieres, podemos ir de compras al pueblo a buscar lápices de colores.

—Hoy. Quiero ir hoy —dijo Teddy, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza y repitió con más firmeza.

—Lo siento, pero no iremos hoy, Teddy. No podemos salir hasta que no me den mi coche nuevo. El que estoy usando ahora no tiene cinturones de seguridad en el asiento trasero.

Ésa fue otra de las cosas que la había impulsado a comprar el descapotable rojo. Eran necesarios los cinturones de seguridad para que Hermione no temiera llevar a Teddy sentado en el asiento trasero.

—Sin embargo, hoy haremos muchas cosas. ¿Ya has desayunado? —lo vio negar con la cabeza y sugirió—: Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué no dejamos a tu… padrino que se vaya a trabajar? Así podremos desayunar y decidir qué es lo que vamos a hacer hoy.

Mientras hablaba, Harry se dirigía a la cocina. Hermione lo siguió y vio una amplia mesa, con seis sillas, diseñada para las necesidades de una familia unida. Y sin embargo, lo único que había sobre la mesa era una taza de café y una tostada a medio comer.

Por alguna razón, se conmovió al verlo. ¿Cómo podía culpar a Harry Potter por tener una actitud hostil hacia el sexo femenino? Debió amar a su ex-esposa para casarse con ella, esperó compartir con ella todo el placer y la cercanía de una familia feliz. En vez de ello, su esposa le mintió y se divorció de él.

Harry dejó a Teddy en el suelo y de inmediato el niño se acercó a Hermione.

—Le daré un duplicado de las llaves de la casa —anunció Harry. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y le entregó las llaves.

Al hacerlo, sus dedos rozaron la muñeca de la chica. Ella se tensó y apartó la mano con rapidez. La piel le hormigueaba y una sensación insidiosa de calor y debilidad le recorrió el brazo.

—Volveré a las seis de la tarde —Harry frunció el ceño, pensando ya en otras cosas. Sólo por un momento, Hermione se preguntó cómo sería estar casada con él, y que Teddy fuera su ahijado. ¿Se marcharía Harry dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla, prometiéndole no llegar tarde, o dejaría que su naturaleza sensual, reflejada en su hermoso labio inferior, se expresara libremente? ¿Acaso la besaría con ternura y pasión, le daría el tipo de beso que Hermione podría recordar todo el día?

Hermione se quedó perpleja al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo empezaba a responder al estímulo erótico de sus peligrosos pensamientos. Harry cogió su taza de café e hizo una mueca de disgusto al darse cuenta de que ya estaba frío.

Dejó el desayuno sin terminar y cogió su portafolios, que estaba junto a la silla.

Antes de dirigirse a la puerta, miró a Teddy. Hermione deseó en silencio que fuera afectuoso con su ahijado, pero Harry no se acercó a él. Tan sólo habló con severidad.

—Bueno, Teddy, pórtate bien —y se marchó. Sus pisadas resonaron en el suelo de madera del vestíbulo. Y la puerta principal se cerró.

—Hermione, Hermione, tengo hambre.

Teddy tiró de su manga. Hermione sintió una punzada al fijarse en que el pequeño tenía la boca igual que su padrino. Le sonrió y le preguntó qué quería desayunar.


	3. Tercera Parte

Hola lectores, muchas gracias por todos los follows y favoritos. Aprecio demasiado los comentarios que me han dejado, los he respondido todos. Gracias. Besos y los dejo con el último capítulo. Ahora sí, ámenme u odienme.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. **Personajes:** J. K. Rowling. **Historia:** P. Jordan.

* * *

 **Lección de amor**

 **Tercera parte**

Pasó una semana. Aunque Hermione y Teddy entablaron una excelente relación desde el principio, la chica sentía que no había hecho nada por mejorar la relación entre el niño y su padrino. Claro que era muy difícil, cuando Harry apenas veía a su padrino. En ocasiones, Harry regresaba más tarde de lo planeado, llamaba a Hermione desde la fábrica para avisarle de que se retrasaría y le pedía que se quedara a acompañar a Teddy. Así que la chica era quien metía al pequeño en la cama y le leía un cuento antes de dormir.

A Harry le molestaba mucho que ella se negara a vivir con ellos, pero Hermione no iba a ceder en ese aspecto. Sólo con verlo por las mañanas, en mangas de camisa, tomando la taza de café que constituía todo su desayuno, bastaba para que Hermione fuese muy consciente de su masculinidad. Ella sabía que era demasiado vulnerable ante él, para arriesgarse a vivir en la misma casa. Pero, ¿por qué sentía así? Él no la alentaba y ella nunca había imaginado que poseyera ataques de deseo y ansia. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Que estaba enamorada de él? Seguramente ya era demasiado vieja para experimentar aquel tipo de locuras, ¿no? Enamorarse era algo de la juventud. Con la madurez y la experiencia, uno llegaba a entender que el verdadero amor crecía con lentitud y a veces con dolor, era un sentimiento delicado que requería de muchos cuidados… Y además, los sentimientos de Hermione debían ser más profundos que la mera excitación sexual y la adoración por un nombre lejano cuyo carácter resultaba incompatible con el de ella. Por las mañanas, cuando veía a Harry hacer una mueca al tomar el café frío, al ver la forma que tenía Teddy de alejarse de él para acercarse a ella, sentía lástima por él. Por las noches, cuando Harry volvía del trabajo, tenso y cansado, quería consolarlo, abrazarlo como lo hacía con Teddy, brindarle la ternura amorosa que era la forma natural que Hermione tenía de reaccionar a las necesidades de Harry. Y que él dijera algo que la hiciera cambiar sus sentimientos y convertirlos en algo intenso y sensual.

Aquello no era enamoramiento. Era amor. Una mezcla, compleja y extraña de emociones y necesidades que ella no quería sentir, pero que insistía en crecer en su interior. Pero, ¿cómo podía amarlo cuando Harry en muchos sentidos era un extraño para Hermione? La intimidad de estar en la casa de una persona durante tantas horas al día, había hecho aflorar muchos aspectos de sus vidas, pero sólo eran detalles domésticos, como el hecho de que Harry se planchaba sus propias camisas y lavaba su ropa, y no tenía la menor idea de cuál era la talla de su ahijado. A pesar de que le había comprado al niño ropa nueva, nada le quedaba bien ni era adecuada para vivir en el campo. Teddy necesitaba ropa para jugar en el jardín, camisetas y pantalones cortos, no la ropa anticuada y aburrida que tenía en el armario. La joven sabía que el pequeño necesitaba tener una madre, pero se advirtió que nunca debía permitir que Teddy la considerara de esa manera. Ella era una adulta y por lo tanto sabía que se hacía sufrir. Pero Teddy sólo era un niño. Hermione no debía dejar que él la quisiera tanto que sufriera cuando tuviera que irse algún día.

De modo que Hermione hizo lo que estaba a su alcance para evitar tal situación. Mencionaba a Harry con frecuencia durante las conversaciones para que fuera parte de la vida de Teddy, aunque éste se negaba a que así fuera.

Llegó el cumpleaños de Hermione y Luna y Ron planearon llevarla a cenar a un restaurante. Por la mañana, Hermione abrió unas tarjetas que recibió durante del desayuno.

Cuando salió de la casa, Hermione pensó que en su familia existía una gran calidez y un afecto que contrastaba mucho con la soledad de la vida familiar de Teddy. Sus padres le enviaron una tarjeta de cumpleaños y una larga y cariñosa carta con una postal desde Australia, así como sus amigos de la escuela y de la universidad que ya trabajaban en diferentes países de Europa. Y aquella noche, Hermione iba a cenar en un caro y elegante restaurante.

Durante el fin de semana, mientras Harry cuidaba de Teddy, Luna llevó a Hermione a la ciudad más cercana, donde insistió en comprarle un vestido, a pesar de que Hermione protestó porque era demasiado caro.

—Mira, me van a pagar muy bien por mi último trabajo —sonrió Luna—. Además, así me sentiré menos culpable, pues yo también voy a comprarme uno. ¿Crees que a Ron le gustaría esto? —le preguntó a Hermione y desfiló frente a su mejor amiga con un vestido de seda negra con delgados tirantes.

—Creo que si te lo pones cuando vayamos a cenar a ese restaurante, Ron querrá que yo esté en Timbuctú para cuando regresemos a casa —Hermione fue muy sincera.

Al principio le había preocupado que su presencia llegara a irritar al esposo de su mejor amiga y que provocara fricciones entre ellos. Sin embargo, Luna le aseguró que Ron era un marido accesible y natural.

—Además —añadió con una pícara sonrisa—, los muros internos de la granja tienen medio metro de ancho. Ya sabes que es imposible oír el teléfono de una habitación a otra. Así que si Ron quiere hacerme el amor con locura y pasión… —se echó a reír al ver la expresión que puso Hermione—. Perdón, olvidé que te abochornas con mucha facilidad. Por otra parte, según he oído, no tiene la menor importancia que varios adultos compartan el mismo techo. Cuando realmente empiezas a entender lo que es la frustración, es cuando hay niños en la casa que entran en la habitación precisamente en los momentos cumbre.

Y aquella vez las dos se echaron a reír.

Después de aquel fin de semana, Teddy empezó a aferrarse a Hermione, a solicitar muestras constantes de afecto y cercanía física. Era un niño muy emotivo, aunque Hermione sospechaba que su madre no había sido muy cariñosa con él, pues Teddy hacía comentarios que sugerían que le había faltado la atención maternal.

Hermione notó que a él le preocupaba mucho tocarla con los dedos pegajosos, y que a veces se tensaba como si esperara que ella lo rechazaría.

Hermione sólo tenía que mencionar el nombre de Harry para que el niño se tensara e hiciera una mueca. Sin embargo, el viernes por la tarde, cuando Harry llegó con retraso, Teddy comentó:

—Me alegro de que mi padrino tenga que trabajar más, así tú te quedarás más tiempo conmigo, ¿verdad?

Hermione esperó que con el tiempo el niño dejara de sentir miedo de él.

Por la mañana, Harry le había dicho a Hermione que tenía la intención de volver temprano a casa, así que la chica no le dijo que iba a salir a cenar y que, por lo tanto, debía salir de la casa a las seis en punto de la tarde. Sin embargo, ya eran las seis y cuarto y Harry no llegaba. Hermione llamó a la fábrica, pero ya no contestaron al teléfono.

Se mordió el labio y decidió que esperaría a que dieran las siete antes de llamar a Luna para avisarle de que tal vez no podría llegar a tiempo.

A las siete y diez, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su mejor amiga.

Luna contestó de inmediato.

—Oh, no —gimió cuando Hermione le anunció que Harry no había vuelto—. ¿No le dijiste esta mañana que íbamos a salir?

—No —confesó Hermione—. Dijo que volvería temprano. Ya he llamado a la fábrica pero no contestan. Y no puedo dejar a Teddy solo.

—Claro que no —asintió Luna—. La reserva es para las ocho y media… y dudo de que podamos cambiar la hora. Ese restaurante es muy famoso.

—Mira, si no puedo llegar, no hay razón para que Ron y tú no vayáis —aseguró Hermione.

—Hermione, estamos haciendo esto por tu cumpleaños—le recordó Luna—. Maldición con ese hombre. ¿Quién crees que es para hacerte esto? Ni siquiera ha tenido la cortesía de llamarte y de avisarte…

—Suele llamarme cuando llega tarde —Hermione defendió a Harry—. Mira, si no ha llegado a las siete y media, volveré a llamarte.

La hora de dormir de Teddy llegó sin que Harry apareciera. Hermione suspiró y llamó a su mejor amiga. Luna estaba muy enojada con todo lo que pasaba, pero aceptó que Hermione debía quedarse con Teddy.

—Espero que le hagas saber a Harry que todo esto es muy injusto —señalo Luna y le aseguró que ella y Ron irían a cenar para que la velada no se echara a perder del todo—. Aunque es una faena, pues se supone que debíamos estar celebrando tu cumpleaños.

Hermione apaciguó a su mejor amiga y se volvió hacia Teddy, quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

A ella le dolió mucho que él tuviera tanto miedo, que fuera tan vulnerable y que fuese tan consciente de lo poco de fiar que eran las promesas de los adultos. Hermione colgó el teléfono y alzó al niño en brazos para darle confianza.

—Vamos, Teddy, ya es hora de bañarte.

— ¿Puedo cenar un trozo de pastel? —inquirió él con una sonrisa instantánea.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Habían pasado la mañana horneando un pastel de cumpleaños que luego comieron a la hora del té.

—No puedes comer pastel antes de dormirte, Teddy —le recordó—. ¿Qué te parece una deliciosa manzana?

Él asintió, serio. Era un niño tan apacible y obediente… a veces lo era demasiado, pensó Hermione observándolo.

Claro, el hecho de haber sido criado por su abuela tal vez lo hubiera hecho ser así. Y después de todo, no era nada mala la buena educación. No obstante, en el caso de Teddy habría sido mejor que fuera más alegre y estuviera menos tenso y aprensivo. Aquello le facilitaría mucho las cosas cuando entrara en su nueva escuela. Hermione temía que la compañía de niños de su edad fuera demasiado apabullante para él y que lo volviera a retraer. Ella ya había investigado si había actividades en las que Teddy pudiera participar y conocer a otros niños, y la semana siguiente lo iba a llevar a nadar a una hora en que sabía que los demás niños asistían al centro deportivo de la comunidad.

A las ocho de la noche, Teddy ya estaba bañado y en la cama. Hermione le leyó su cuento favorito antes de que se durmiera. Cada vez que él estaba tenso o preocupado, necesitaba rodearse de cosas familiares para sentirse seguro. Hermione intentaba ampliar sus horizontes y ayudarlo a dominar su nerviosismo, pero era un proceso largo… no se podía hacer de la noche a la mañana. Y si no funcionaba sufriría cuando ella tuviera que dejarlo. ¿La consideraría entonces como otra adulta que lo abandonaba?

Hermione suspiró y bajó a meter la ropa sucia de Teddy a la lavadora.

Como no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que esperar a que Harry volviera, decidió hacer algo útil para entretenerse.

En la cocina, las flores que Teddy y ella habían cortado del jardín daban una nota de color a la mesa. El pequeño era muy observador para su edad y había hecho un dibujo de las flores bastante bueno. Hermione lo había pegado en la pizarra que había puesto en la cocina con la ayuda de Teddy y con el permiso de Harry, a quien la idea no le pareció muy buena al principio.

Quizás a él no se lo pareciera, pero aquella pizarra era muy útil. Cada tarde, durante la hora del té, Teddy y Hermione hacían una lista de todas las cosas que habían hecho y de todas las que querían hacer. Luego ponían las dos listas en la pizarra… Teddy leía bastante bien, pero no se le daban bien las matemáticas, así que Hermione trataba de ayudarlo animándolo a sumar los puntos de las dos listas y luego sustraer un total del otro. Se había convertido en un juego que les gustaba mucho a los dos.

A las diez de la noche, cuando terminaba de planchar, oyó que llegaba Harry. Las luces de seguridad se encendieron cuando él se acercó.

Harry entró por la puerta de la cocina. El día había sido muy caluroso y el ambiente estaba cargado de humedad, así que la noche aún era cálida.

Harry se había quitado la corbata y la chaqueta. Llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos y tenía la piel un poco húmeda. En su barbilla, era visible la sombra de la barba.

Fruncía el ceño y las luces de la cocina revelaron las arrugas de tensión que había alrededor de sus ojos y boca.

Como siempre, el simple hecho de verlo reactivó la atracción que Hermione experimentaba y que trataba de hacer desaparecer cada vez que Harry se marchaba a trabajar. Él olía un poco a sudor. La prueba de que era tan masculino y humano fue como una oleada que golpeó a Hermione en el estómago y casi la hizo perder el aliento. La chica se tensó.

Frunció más el ceño al ver que ella estaba planchando, como si aquella intimidad doméstica lo molestara.

— ¿Ya se ha dormido Teddy? —inquirió al dejar su portafolios en el suelo y sentarse con cansancio en una silla.

—Sí —confirmó Hermione.

—Entonces no subiré a despertarlo.

Hermione apretó los labios. Si era difícil que Teddy considerara a su padrino como un hombre al que podía llegar a querer, también lo era que Harry reconociera su responsabilidad de demostrarle confianza y afecto a Teddy para que el niño olvidara su resentimiento y antipatía.

—Lamento haber llegado tarde —se disculpó Harry—. Uno de nuestros proveedores tuvo un gran problema. Tuve que ir a Londres a resolverlo. Le dije a Demelza que la llamara para avisarle de que volvería a las ocho, pero por desgracia, tardé más de lo que esperaba.

Demelza era su secretaria. No tenía sentido que Hgermione le dijera que no sólo no había recibido el mensaje, sino que, además, tenía otros planes para aquella noche.

Como terminó de planchar y ya no tenía motivos para quedarse en la casa, la joven cogió su bolso y sacó las llaves del coche.

Al intentar retirarse, oyó que Harry abría la puerta del frigorífico.

— ¿Qué es esto? —inquirió él al ver lo que quedaba de la tarta de cumpleaños. Teddy había insistido en decorarlo con la frase: «Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermione».

—Es una tarta —se tensó, a la defensiva.

—Así que hoy es tu cumpleaños —dijo tuteándola con naturalidad y mirándola de un modo que Hermione se ruborizó, sin saber por qué—. Vaya, me habría imaginado que una mujer de tu edad tendría planes más emocionantes para celebrar semejante ocasión que tomar una tarta hecha en casa con un niño de seis años.

El cinismo que mostraba su voz alimentó el resentimiento y el dolor de Hermione.

—De hecho, iba a salir a cenar esta noche —se indignó—. Pero no recibí el mensaje de Demelza y no quise dejar solo a Teddy; además, como me aseguraste esta mañana que volverías temprano…

— ¿Tenías una cita?

¿Por qué lo decía como si fuera algo imposible? ¿No se daba cuenta de que actuaba de una manera insultante y desagradable con ella? Por nada del mundo le confesaría que pensaba ir a cenar con su mejor amiga y con su marido.

—Así es —dijo tan sólo.

Esperó que Harry se disculpara… que le dijera que lamentaba haberle echado a perder la noche. Pero no fue así.

—Bueno, sin duda el dejarlo plantado lo hará desear más su compañía. ¿No es así como funciona la mente femenina?

Hermione lo miró con ira y el amor que sentía por él fue sustituido por un gran enojo al darse cuenta de lo que Harry insinuaba.

—No puedo hablar por otras mujeres —fue acida—. Pero mi mente no funciona así en absoluto. Y ahora, con tu permiso, me voy.

* * *

Seguía furiosa cuando llegó a la granja. Ron y Luna no estaban, pues se habían ido a cenar sin ella. En la sala de estar, las tarjetas de cumpleaños estaban colocadas en el alféizar de la ventana y aquello le recordó a Hermione lo ilusionada que había estado durante el día. Maldito Harry Potter… porque su ex-esposa disfrutara manipulando e hiriendo a la gente, no tenía que acusarla a ella de… Hermione profirió una exclamación de disgusto. Se estaba tomando las cosas demasiado a pecho… se dejaba influir emocionalmente en aquella situación, no sólo por Teddy sino también por Harry, en tanto que ella apenas si existía para él.

Cansada, subió a su habitación para acostarse.

* * *

—Así que le dijiste que estabas muy molesta, ¿verdad? —inquirió Luna.

—Más o menos —asintió Hermione. No quería explicarle lo que había sucedido.

—Hermione, no debes permitir que se aproveche de tu buen corazón. Tu trabajo es cuidar de Teddy, no ser la sustituta de su madre.

—Tengo que irme —suspiró Hermione—. Si no, llegaré tarde.

Media hora después, Hermione llegó a la casa y aparcó junto al coche de Harry. Al entrar en la cocina le extraño ver las luces encendidas.

En la mesa de la cocina había un plato con un trozo de pizza fría a medio comer y media taza de café.

Hermione frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta que daba al vestíbulo.

Silencio. Por un momento, no supo qué hacer. Se sentía como si estuviera a bordo de un barco abandonado. Lo más sensato era subir a ver si Teddy seguía dormido. Hermione no había olvidado la mirada que le había lanzado cuando creyó que la chica estaba hurgando en sus cajones. Además, si Harry se había quedado dormido, como parecía ser el caso…

Hermione pensó que tal vez lo encontrara, desnudo, saliendo de la ducha…

«Basta ya», se dijo con firmeza, acallando su vulnerabilidad emocional al subir por la escalera.

Era sólo una empleada y recibía un sueldo por hacerse cargo de Teddy y era lo que iba a hacer. Si Harry se había quedado dormido… Bueno, podía enviar al niño y despertar a su padrino, se dijo mientras llegaba al cuarto del pequeño y abría la puerta.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas todavía. Teddy no estaba en la cama, pero Hermione oyó ruidos en el baño. Aunque no fue aquello lo que la inmovilizó en el umbral, sino ver a Harry, acostado en la cama de Teddy, vestido y profundamente dormido.

Mientras Hermione lo observaba detenidamente, Teddy salió del baño, a medio vestir.

—Tuve una pesadilla —susurró—. Mi padrino subió a mi cuarto y me dijo que no tenía por qué tener miedo porque él estaba conmigo.

En cualquier otro momento, Hermione se habría puesto feliz por la naturalidad con la que Teddy había dicho «mi padrino», porque el niño se hubiera tranquilizado sólo con oír que su padrino le decía que no tuviera miedo, y por el hecho de que Harry hubiera oído a su ahijado proferir un grito y hubiera acudido en su ayuda.

—Tengo hambre, Hermione, quiero desayunar —dijo el niño mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir del cuarto.

Hermione estaba a punto de pedirle que despertara a su padrino, pero en aquel momento Harry se movió. Frunció el ceño como si tratara de ponerse cómodo en la pequeña cama.

Debía estar rendido para poder dormir en aquella cama, compartiéndola además con Teddy, pensó Hermione. Se dirigió a la puerta, esperando que él abriera los ojos en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, Harry movió un brazo y al hacerlo tiró el vaso de agua que Hermione siempre le dejaba a Teddy en la mesilla.

Hermione reaccionó de manera instintiva. Echó a correr para cogerlo, a pesar de que el vaso ya había mojado la alfombra. Se arrodilló para recogerlo y en aquel instante sintió que la mano de Harry le tocaba el cabello Fue algo tan inesperado que se quedó paralizada por la impresión. No podía moverse ni casi respirar. Harry le acarició la cabeza con lentitud. Profirió un suspiro de placer antes de tomar su cabello y tirar un poco para acercarla a él.

La joven se dio cuenta de que él todavía tenía los ojos cerrados. De hecho, seguía dormido y no sabía lo que hacía. Ella debía apartarle la mano de inmediato y luego despertarlo. Sólo Dios sabía quién pensaba Harry que era ella. Alguna mujer con quien tuvo una relación íntima que…

Hermione tragó saliva. Estaba tan cerca de él que podía ver los poros de su piel, su barba naciente y oscura, sus rizadas pestañas. Podía percibir el calor de su cuerpo. De manera instintiva, para no perder el equilibrio, Hermione le puso la mano en el pecho y sintió los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

—Mmm… —gimió ella sin querer cuando él le besó la suave piel del cuello y le acarició con un pulgar de manera rítmica el lóbulo. Hermione fue inundada por una marea de sensaciones y se le endurecieron los pezones… todo su cuerpo respondió a sus caricias. La barba de Harry le raspó la suave piel, pero la sensación fue más erótica que desagradable y la hizo estremecerse. Se acercó más a Harry por instinto, arqueando el cuello para que él pudiera besarle la boca. La mano que le había puesto en el pecho se tensó un poco. Hermione oía sus propios jadeos y sentía cómo su cuerpo temblaba de deseo.

Llevaba una blusa fina y unos pantalones cortos. Cuando la otra mano de Harry le tomó un seno, ella jadeó por la impresión. Sin embargo, él no lo notó. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y continuó besándole el cuello.

Hermione tembló contra él. Sabía que debía alejarse de Harry y, sin embargo, su cuerpo no la obedeció. En vez de alejarse, hizo lo contrario, se aproximó más a Harry en aquel íntimo abrazo… su cuerpo ignoró los frenéticos mensajes que le enviaba el cerebro para que se apartara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que Harry se despertara y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… de lo que ella le estaba permitiendo hacer.

Hermione se cimbró cuando él le frotó el pezón con un pulgar, lentamente, y contuvo un gemido de placer. Harry le besó la piel buscando sus labios y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que volver la cabeza para recibir sus besos.

Cuando lo recibió, la inundó una profunda urgencia de caricias, de que Harry no dejara de besarla.

No era un beso tímido, sino el de un hombre que desea a una mujer con pasión.

Y, ¿quién era aquella mujer? «Yo no», reconoció Hermione. Se quedó paralizada y de pronto su deseo se enfrió, su cuerpo se tensó con angustia y vergüenza.

Harry seguía besándola y, al sentir la resistencia y el rechazo de la joven, le mordió el labio inferior.

El dolor fue tan inesperado que la chica profirió una exclamación y se apartó de Harry.

De inmediato, éste abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño al verla.

Hermione se puso de pie y tartamudeó, invadida por el pánico:

—Ha tirado el vaso de agua de Teddy. Lamento haberlo despertado.

Él seguía con el ceño fruncido… como si tratara de atrapar un recuerdo vago, una sensación turbadora y sutil.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry le observaba el labio inferior. Ella se lo mordió y trató de no hacer ningún gesto al sentir dolor.

Tenía el corazón muy acelerado y se sentía mareada, vulnerable; temía que Harry lo recordara todo… que pensara que ella había respondido… Sin embargo, él sólo inquirió, irritado:

— ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? —era obvio que no se acordaba de lo sucedido.

—Teddy me ha dicho que tuvo una pesadilla y que viniste a verlo —explicó la chica, liberada—. Al parecer, te has quedado dormido con el niño.

Harry sólo gruñó. Se sentó en la cama y maldijo:

—Ay, mi espalda…

Hermione ya se dirigía a la puerta. Los movimientos de Harry habían hecho que se le saliera la camisa del pantalón, revelando los músculos del abdomen. Él se estiró y Hermione oyó que le chasqueaban los huesos.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó y volvió a maldecir cuando Hermione se lo dijo—. Demonios, tengo una reunión dentro de media hora. Tendré que llamar a Demelza para que la posponga.

Harry todavía tenía el ceño fruncido. Era obvio que pensaba en su trabajo y su actitud no sugería que fuera consciente de lo que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo, cuando Hermione abrió la puerta del dormitorio, él la miró con detenimiento y fijó la vista en su boca.

Sus labios temblaban tanto que la sorprendía que Harry no se percatara de ello. Seguía mordiéndose el labio inflamado, pero, a pesar del dolor, no iba a permitir que se diera cuenta y lo recordara todo.

Abrió la puerta y salió, apresurada. Abajo, Teddy ya se había servido un plato de cereales. Tenía un bigote de leche y, cuando vio a Hermione entrar a la cocina, le sonrió.

* * *

Media hora después, Hermione oyó que Harry entraba en la cocina. Se volvió, pues no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Recordaría lo sucedido o estaría tan dormido que no se acordaba de haberla tocado y besado?

Lo oyó abrir la puerta del frigorífico y, haciendo un esfuerzo, se volvió. Su corazón seguía latiendo con ansiedad y angustia…

Harry parecía tan distante y lejano. Viéndolo vestido con un traje oscuro y formal, le pareció increíble que él… Hermione tragó saliva y se dijo que él no la había besado a ella, que Harry pensaba en otra mujer cuando lo hacía.

Harry sacó del frigorífico el zumo de naranja y Hermione se volvió de inmediato, dirigiéndose a Teddy.

— ¿Vamos a comer más tarta de tu cumpleaños hoy, Hermione? —inquirió el chiquillo.

Hermione sabía que Harry la observaba. A pesar de que era consciente de que se estaba ruborizando, se negó a mirarlo y a encararlo. Luchar contra aquello fue casi como resistirse a una fuerza física, pues la chica se moría de deseos de ver por qué Harry la miraba con tanto detenimiento.

Diez minutos más tarde, cuando acabó de desayunar, Harry cogió su portafolios y se dirigió a la puerta. Se detuvo y se volvió hacia la joven:

—Hermione, si tienes un momento libre, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Ella lo siguió al vestíbulo, temiendo lo peor. Así que Harry lo recordaba todo. Y seguramente le preguntaría por qué no lo había detenido, por qué no lo había despertado, por qué…

—Creo que sería una buena idea que Edward no comiera más tarta. Sospecho que ésa ha sido la causa de que anoche tuviera esa pesadilla que nos ha tenido en vela —Hermione lo miró, perpleja, mientras él añadía—: Vaya, me habría imaginado que eras más sensata… tanta azúcar y tanta grasa…

—Usé una receta con poca mantequilla y azúcar —le informó la joven.

¿Cómo se atrevía Harry a insinuar que era la responsable de la pesadilla de Teddy cuando…? La chica estuvo a punto de decirle que si estaba tan preocupado por las pesadillas de Teddy, seguramente encontraría las causas en su propia actitud y no en los pasteles que ella hacía. Sin embargo, se quedó sin habla. No esperaba ser criticada de una manera tan injusta y menos que él le hablara de algo tan diferente de lo que esperaba.

Harry se alejó y Hermione se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, olvidando lo sensible que aún lo tenía. El dolor que experimentó la hizo proferir una exclamación sin querer. Harry se detuvo y volvió a observarla.

En el momento en que él le vio el labio hinchado, Hermione se ruborizó de vergüenza y de sentimiento de culpa.

—Yo que tú, le diría a tu novio que fuera un poco menos brusco la próxima vez —comentó con desdén al abrir la puerta principal.

Se disponía a salir cuando Hermione perdió la paciencia.

—No tengo novio —masculló con rabia—, y, para tu información… —se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decirle.

—Para mí información, ¿qué? —urgió Harry.

Volvió a mirarle la boca. Hermione apretó los labios y apartó la vista. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y atracción y tenía los ojos muy oscuros y grandes por las emociones que intentaba contener.

Sin querer, con la punta de la lengua se tocó el labio. Fue un movimiento con el que intentó aliviar el dolor, un gesto que le indicó a Harry que no estaba acostumbrada a tener pruebas tan explícitas del deseo apasionado de un hombre.

* * *

Sus labios eran suaves e invitantes.

Harry se tensó, reaccionando al ver todo aquello. El deseo que lo había invadido al despertar, se intensificó en aquel momento. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no experimentaba una oleada de deseo tan incontrolable.

Su apetito sexual había decrecido considerablemente en los últimos meses de su matrimonio y, a diferencia de otros hombres que él conocía, después del divorcio no había tenido ningún deseo de castigar al resto del sexo femenino por la traición de su esposa, teniendo todas las aventuras sexuales que fuera posible.

Era cierto que había tenido un par de relaciones, pero en las dos había predominado más el aspecto intelectual que el físico.

Así que fue para él una fuerte impresión darse cuenta de que era capaz de experimentar una necesidad tan intensa, tan honda, tan física. Y lo peor de todo era que su necesidad se dirigiera hacia una mujer que él había mantenido a cierta distancia, de manera decidida y consciente.

Más tarde, cuando Harry se dirigía a la fábrica, se preguntó por qué había sentido tanta atracción física por una mujer con la que debía mantenerse muy reservado y frío… una mujer que podía amenazar el control físico y emocional que él ejercía en su propia vida.

Se maldijo y se dio cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea contratar a Hermione, pero, ¿qué otra alternativa le quedaba? Tenía que pensar en Edward. Él era su ahijado; Edward… Teddy, quien le tenía miedo. Y sin embargo, la noche anterior, cuando estaba asustado por su pesadilla, Teddy lo había abrazado con fuerza, suplicándole que se quedara a su lado. Y, al abrazar a su ahijado tan pequeño y frágil, Harry se había sentido embargado de amor y de dolor al mismo tiempo. Amor por el ahijado que era, y dolor por todo el sufrimiento y la tristeza que el niño al igual que él había sufrido y eso había marcado su relación desde el principio.

Harry no podía entender qué era lo que le sucedía. Después de congelar sus emociones y de convencerse de que era muy peligroso sentir cosas como el amor, de pronto desaparecía su caparazón protector, dejándolo herido y expuesto, confundido e inundado por sus propios sentimientos, impresionado por lo que le estaba pasando… Harry inhaló hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse y se estremeció un poco al recordar lo que había experimentado al mirar la boca hinchada de Hermione, al recordar lo enojado y celoso que se había sentido contra el hombre que tenía el derecho de besarla con tanta pasión.

«No tengo novio», había dicho ella. Y sin embargo, alguien la había tocado, alguien la había besado. Vaya, si él cerraba los ojos, casi podía imaginar lo que sería besar la boca de Hermione, oír sus suaves gemidos de placer, tocar las curvas femeninas de su cuello y sus senos… sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a responder ante el suyo y saber que…

Harry maldijo cuando el conductor del vehículo que iba detrás del suyo tocó la bocina, pues no se había dado cuenta de que el semáforo se había puesto en verde. Tenía que terminar con todo aquello. Se trataba de algo para lo que no había lugar en su vida… algo demasiado peligroso como para que él pudiera aceptarlo.

Una vez, había creído estar enamorado y ser amado. Y se había equivocado. Nunca volvería a caer en aquella trampa.

Nunca.

* * *

Hermione admitió que Harry la intrigaba. Era un hombre tan contradictorio; podía ser el padrino más afectuoso y considerado del mundo y luego, un momento más tarde, se apartaba de su ahijado como si le tuviera miedo.

Pero, ¿miedo por qué? No podía temerle a Teddy. Tal vez tuviera miedo de llegar a quererlo.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en ello. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la mañana fatídica en que había encontrado a Harry dormido en la cama de Teddy; en que él, dormido, la había besado y acariciado con fervor…

No, Hermione no debía pensar en aquello, no debía recordarlo. Se había repetido hasta el cansancio que pensar en tal incidente, sólo la haría sufrir y que debía olvidarlo para el resto de su vida. Porque, de lo contrario, si permitía que dominara sus pensamientos y sus emociones… Se estremeció.

Lo que sentía por Harry no tenía ningún futuro. No había la menor esperanza de que correspondiera a sus sentimientos, a su amor por él. Hermione lo sabía por la forma que Harry tenía de tratarla, por la fría cortesía que, a veces, no lograba ocultar la antipatía que sentía por ella. La había contratado como niñera de Teddy sólo porque no había encontrado a otra persona, pero Hermione sabía lo mucho que a Harry le molestaba su presencia, su persona. Se daba cuenta de ello cada vez que Teddy corría hacia ella para recibir un mimo o cada vez que el pequeño quería pedirle algo. Hermione sabía que Harry no aprobaba en absoluto la creciente dependencia emocional que Teddy desarrollaba hacia ella.

La chica también se sentía incómoda por lo mismo, pero por razones muy diferentes. Teddy era un niño muy vulnerable. Ella intentaba ampliar sus horizontes, que conociera a otros niños. Hasta cierto punto había tenido éxito en su empresa, aunque Teddy continuaba aferrándose a ella como si temiese que la chica fuera a desaparecer en su ausencia.

Era una reacción natural, dado el trauma que Teddy había sufrido. Sin embargo, lo que el chiquillo necesitaba era a alguien permanente a quien querer, no a alguien como Hermione que sólo formaría parte de su vida durante un tiempo.

Era cierto que, lentamente, Teddy se mostraba menos huraño con su padrino, gracias a que Hermione lo alentaba a considerar a Harry como un amigo y no como un enemigo. Y era cierto que Harry también se mostraba más afectuoso con su ahijado, que lo trataba con más ternura y suavidad que al principio. Y no obstante, cuando ella se felicitaba por haber ayudado a crear un verdadero vínculo entre padrino e ahijado, Harry se alejaba de Teddy. El lenguaje corporal de Harry revelaba entonces cierta aprensión y rechazo. Era como si temiera amar a su ahijado… pero, ¿cómo podía sentir un hombre aquello? ¿Qué clase de hombre tendría miedo de querer a un niño? Más aun cuando este está a su cargo.

Pues un hombre que alguna vez le habían dicho que sería padre, pero solo fue una mentira. Tal vez, de alguna manera ilógica, Harry tuviese el mismo miedo que Teddy, llegarlo a querer y luego se lo arrebaten. Quizá temiera quererle porque, para él, el amor estaba relacionado íntimamente con el dolor y ya no podía diferenciarlos.

Hermione deseaba poder hablar con Harry de sus sentimientos y del daño que le podía hacer su rechazo. Quería decirle que le estaba enseñando a Teddy a desconfiar de sus sentimientos, a ocultar su deseo espontáneo de demostrarle afecto y cariño a su padrino. Pero, aun cuando Harry fuera más accesible, Hermione dudaba de que pudiese superar el obstáculo que creaba el hecho de que lo amara para hablar del asunto con la franqueza que era necesaria.

Por tal motivo, Hermione empezó a dudar de que fuera la persona indicada para hacerse cargo de Teddy.

Una vez había intentado transmitirle sus dudas a Harry, pero él se había puesto sombrío y tenso y la había acusado de querer romper el contrato que tenían. De modo que Hermione tuvo que mantener su reserva y distancia, pues sabía que le sería imposible expresar su inquietud de una manera firme y convincente.

Sabía que Harry desconfiaba de todo aquello que se basara en las emociones. Pensaba que él debía amar mucho a su antigua esposa para quedar tan herido por el derrumbe de su relación y por todo lo que había ocurrido antes y después del divorcio.

Sin embargo, cuando Hermione lo comentó, durante la cena, Luna y Ron no estuvieron de acuerdo.

—No, eso no fue lo que pasó —afirmó Ron—. Al parecer, la única razón por la que Harry se casó con su esposa fue porque ella estaba embarazada. Tuvo que presionarla mucho para que tuviera al bebé. Al parecer, a nadie en el pueblo le sorprendió que el matrimonio fracasara. Todos sabían que, desde el principio, la pasión que los llevó al altar, la cual había muerto mucho antes de que ellos se casaran.

Hermione profirió una exclamación de asombro y Ron volvió a negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Hermione? Que eres demasiado buena de corazón… demasiado idealista.

—A mí el que me da lástima es Teddy —intervino Luna—. Pobrecito niño. Tiene mucha suerte de tenerte a ti, Hermione.

No obstante, ésta negó con la cabeza:

—Temo que le estoy haciendo daño y no bien. Él necesita tener a alguien constante en su vida.

—Sí, Harry debería volver a casarse. Pero dudo que lo vuelva a hacer alguna vez —comentó Ron—. Según los rumores, parece que él juró, después de divorciarse, que no volvería a contraer matrimonio nunca más. Y no me da la impresión de que sea un hombre al que sea fácil acercarse en un nivel emocional.

—No, no lo es —asintió Hermione.

Y sin embargo, Harry no era un hombre frío; de lo contrario, no le habría dado aquel beso. A veces le parecía sentir todas las emociones que él contenía en su interior a fuerza de voluntad y rigidez.

Desde que Hermione empezó a trabajar para él, Harry pareció irritarse más con ella. La criticaba con frecuencia y, a veces, con tanta injusticia que ella se preguntaba si Harry no estaba tratando de provocarla para que rompiera el contrato y se marchara. Aunque si él quería deshacerse de ella, no era necesario que recurriera a tales artimañas; con decirlo era suficiente. Y a Hermione le parecía que él no era un hombre cobarde capaz de manipularla para que fuera ella, y no él, quien tuviera que tomar la decisión.

Pero a veces Harry la miraba como si la odiara.

Cada vez regresaba a casa más y más tarde por las noches, de modo que era raro que Hermione pudiera marcharse a las seis.

Cada vez que se lo mencionaba, él replicaba que hubiera preferido que ella viviera en la casa.

Aquella noche Hermione terminó de planchar la última camiseta de Teddy. Harry había prometido volver a las seis, puesto que ella le había dicho que iba a salir a cenar. Saldría con Ron y Luna y con un amigo de Ron, quien había ido al pueblo a pasar dos días por negocios.

Luna le había asegurado a Hermione que no estaban tratando de encontrarle novio. Aunque Hermione no estaba segura de ello, le debía tantas cosas a su mejor amiga que no quiso negarse a salir con los tres.

Y ya eran las siete y media. Hermione ya había llamado a Luna para decirle que no podía acompañarlos. Y, como era de esperarse, su mejor amiga no se puso nada contenta.

—Esto sí que es pasarse de la raya —se quejó—. Parece que Harry lo hace a propósito. ¿Ya has llamado a la fábrica?

—Sí y al parecer nadie sabe dónde está. Salió después de la hora de la comida para acudir a una cita de negocios y dijo que volvería a casa al terminar —Hermione se mordió el labio preocupada—. ¿Crees que ha podido tener un accidente?

De inmediato, Luna olvidó su enojo.

—Dios mío, espero que no… aunque sería mejor que te asegures de ello. Espero que no haya pasado nada… claro que, en casi de que algo así sucediera… Pero…

—Voy a llamar a la policía —anunció Hermione con voz temblorosa.

* * *

Media hora después, tras confirmar que no había ningún informe de que Harry hubiese tenido un accidente, Hermione no estaba más tranquila. Sabía que aquello no significaba que no le hubiera ocurrido algo. Estaba sentada junto al teléfono cuando de pronto oyó el coche de Harry.

De inmediato su miedo se transformó en una profunda rabia. No sólo estaba enojada porque él llegaba tarde, sino porque la había hecho pasar mucho miedo y estar muy preocupada, aun cuando Harry no fuese consciente de ello.

* * *

Lo esperaba en el vestíbulo apenas iluminado cuando él entró. Su rostro estaba pálido por la tensión y sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. Su silueta femenina era casi etérea y de pronto, la postura de Hermione y su cuerpo provocaron un intenso deseo en Harry. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no acercarse y cogerla entre sus brazos, para no tocarla y besarla… no como si fuera una desconocida, sino como si fuera una mujer con quien ya había intimado tanto que su cuerpo y sus respuestas le resultaran ya conocidas. Deseaba seducirla en aquel mismo lugar y así expiar la irritación, la angustia, el dolor, y todo lo que lo consumía por dentro. Y, al hacerlo, ella entendería lo que él sentía por ella, y su amor por él lo ayudaría a liberar todo aquello que había dentro de Harry, sin criticarlo, ni condenarlo.

Harry ya se había acercado a ella cuando su ilusión quedó destrozada al oír la voz cortante y helada de Hermione:

—Me prometiste que volverías a las seis. Hoy tenía una cita para ir a cenar.

Su voz fría y su mirada helada fueron como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría. Le provocó tanto dolor que la atacó, olvidando ocultar sus emociones.

— ¿Y entonces, qué es lo que te ha impedido, si es que esa cita para cenar era tan importante?

Hermione se quedó perpleja al oírlo.

—Sabes muy bien que no puedo dejar solo a Teddy.

— ¿Por qué no? —insistió Harry—. Sus padres lo hacían. De hecho, si la abuela de Teddy intervino en el asunto y se hizo cargo de él fue por la cantidad de veces que lo dejaban solo. Bueno, si tu maldita cita es tan importante, si eso te importa mucho más que Teddy… no dejes que te entretenga más tiempo. De hecho, si es tan importante para ti, puedes marcharte ahora mismo. Y no te tomes la molestia de volver a esta casa.

El ataque de Harry fue tan inesperado, tan injusto, que Hermione lo miró atónita. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Supo con certeza que si se quedaba en la casa, se echaría a llorar. Y lo último que quería era que Harry presenciara su debilidad emocional, su vulnerabilidad. Así que hizo lo único que le quedaba; cogió su bolso y salió corriendo de la casa, sin mirar a Harry.

Condujo unos minutos antes de detenerse para enjugarse las lágrimas y tratar de serenarse.

Pero descubrió que no podía contener el torrente de sus ojos.

Se dijo que sólo se debía a la impresión, que por eso reaccionaba así. Pero, además de la impresión recibida, sentía tristeza y dolor. No importaba que se repitiera una y otra vez que siempre había sabido cómo era Harry, que había intentado que su amor por él no le diera unas cualidades y una personalidad más atrayente de las que en realidad tenía. No servía de nada que Hermione supiera que sufría por su propia culpa.

Pero atacarla de aquella manera cuando era él quien… Hermione se tragó las lágrimas y volvió a sonarse la nariz.

Para cuando llegó a la granja, estaba más tranquila, aunque seguía muy tensa. Nunca había sido una persona de emociones violentas; siempre se había considerado demasiado tranquila, controlada… Pero aquella noche…

Hermione se estremeció al entrar en la granja vacía. Llenó la tetera de agua para prepararse un té.

Tal vez como había estado tan preocupada pensando que le hubiera pasado algo, el verlo llegar sano y salvo a casa, sin que le importara su preocupación la hizo enfadarse tanto.

Sí, Hermione tenía justificación para reaccionar así, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Harry. Él incluso había azuzado su furia, la había alimentado con sus comentarios injustos. Y sin embargo, debía saber que había alimentado quien había actuado mal. Y luego, despedirla de aquella manera…

Hermione volvió a temblar. Claro, tendría que volver a la casa, aunque sólo fuera para darle una explicación a Teddy. Pero, ¿qué podría decirle al niño? No quería hacer nada que perjudicara la frágil relación que Teddy trataba de establecer con su padrino.

Una nueva furia la invadió. ¿Cómo podía Harry ser tan egoísta para olvidar lo que su ahijado iba a sentir? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que lo que acababa de ocurrir afectaría al chiquillo?

Era ya muy tarde cuando Luna y Ron volvieron. Y aun así quisieron que Hermione les contara todo lo sucedido. Ron frunció el ceño cuando se enteró de cuál había sido la reacción de Potter al enfado de Hermione por su retraso.

—Me parece que tienes mucha suerte de haber salido de ese lío —anunció Ron, cuando Hermione terminó de hablar.

—Pero, Teddy… —protestó la chica.

—Yo sé que él te preocupa mucho, Hermione —la interrumpió—. Como te dije, tienes un corazón de oro. Pero mientras estés viviendo con nosotros, somos responsables de ti. Sí, ya sé que eres una adulta… y muy capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones, pero no me gusta cómo se está portando Harry últimamente contigo. De hecho, quiero ir a su casa a hablar con él…

—No… por favor, no hagas eso —le suplicó Hermione.

Palideció tanto y se mostró tan tensa, que Ron cedió, aunque la situación no le agradaba en absoluto.

—Está bien, si prefieres que no lo haga, no lo haré. Pero te aseguro que me causa un gran alivio que ya no estés trabajando para ese hombre.

—Tendré que volver para ver a Teddy —anunció Hermione—. No puedo dejarlo así, aunque Harry le dé una explicación.

— ¿Por qué no esperas hasta que Luna yo podamos acompañarte? —sugirió Ron.

—No —Hermione negó con la cabeza—. No voy a esconderme detrás de ninguno de vosotros. Soy capaz de afrontar mis propios problemas. Esta noche he bajado la guardia, pero mañana…

* * *

Hermione se despertó antes de que amaneciera, y casi no pudo dormir. Se vistió con un traje sastre que reflejaba su estado de ánimo. No tenía la menor intención de tratar de convencer a Harry de que cambiara de opinión, ni de suplicarle que la readmitiera en su puesto. Pero sí iba a ver a Teddy y a explicarle con suavidad lo que había sucedido, sin tratar de culpar a su padrino de lo ocurrido. Por el bien de Teddy, no lo haría.

Media hora después, cuando Hermione llegó a la casa, ésta estaba iluminada por todas partes. Aun antes de que saliera del coche, se abrió la puerta principal y Harry salió corriendo de la casa hacia Hermione, quien apenas había abierto la puerta del coche.

— ¿Está Teddy contigo?

¿Que si Teddy estaba con ella? Nervioso, Harry la cogió del brazo. Estaba tan cerca de ella que Hermione pudo inhalar su aroma masculino, intensificado por el miedo que lo embargaba. No se había afeitado y llevaba una camiseta y unos vaqueros gastados. Parecía que había estado en vela durante toda la noche. La preocupación de Harry contagió a Hermione.

—No, no está conmigo —exclamó—. ¿Por qué?

—No lo encuentro. Anoche, traje algo de trabajo de la oficina. No sé por qué, pero no pude dormir bien —evitaba mirarla a los ojos y su voz era muy dura y brusca como si así quisiera ocultar las emociones que lo embargaban—. Me he levantado muy temprano —añadió Harry—. He ido a ver a Teddy a su cuarto y no estaba. Ya he revisado toda la casa, pero no está aquí.

Hermione se quedó atónita.

—Anoche, ¿fuiste a verlo después que yo me marchara? —inquirió ella cortante.

Harry la miró. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por la tensión. Dudó un poco antes de negar con la cabeza. Y, aunque Hermione no lo había criticado, él sintió la necesidad de defenderse.

—Traje trabajo para hacerlo en el estudio. Pensé que Teddy estaría dormido. No quise molestarlo.

«Más bien no querías que él te molestara a ti», pensó Hermione molesta, pero no dijo nada. Era obvio que Harry estaba sufriendo mucho, que se sentía culpable. Así que de nada serviría que ella empezara a criticarlo por lo sucedido.

Guardó silencio y hubo una pequeña pausa. De pronto, Harry susurró:

—Gracias.

— ¿Por qué? —lo miró asombrada y sus ojos reflejaron sus emociones.

—Por no decirme lo que debes estar pensando. Por no señalarme que debí ir a ver cómo estaba mi ahijado —la emoción, la desesperación y la culpa que se reflejaron en su voz la hicieron sentir una profunda simpatía por Harry—. Debí hacerlo, pero no lo hice. Y ahora Teddy se ha ido.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no está en la casa?

—Muy seguro. He buscado dos veces en todos los cuartos y revisado todos los rincones. Mi única esperanza era que Teddy hubiese ido a verte.

Hermione tenía la boca seca de miedo y de angustia.

— ¿Ya has llamado a la policía?

Lo vio negar con la cabeza.

—No. Estaba a punto de llamarte a ti, para saber si estaba contigo y pedirte tu opinión sobre lo que debo hacer —Hermione se quedó tan perpleja que lo miró con la boca abierta—. ¿No me crees? No me sorprende. Después de cómo me porté anoche… Dios mío, ¿en dónde está? ¿Por qué se ha ido? Yo pensaba que se estaba adaptando a la casa, que se daba cuenta de que…

—Creo que será mejor que llamemos a la policía —susurró Hermione con suavidad. Sin darse cuenta, le tocó el brazo. Fue un gesto de consuelo y afecto, una respuesta automática a la angustia de Harry. Éste dejó de hablar y la miró. Y la chica se hizo muy consciente al calor de su piel, de sus finos vellos, de la tensión de sus músculos bajo sus dedos, de la masculinidad arrasadora de Harry.

Contuvo el aliento. Hermione ya no podía pensar. De pronto se apartó de Harry, sintiéndose culpable por aquella atracción.

¿Cómo podía sentir así cuando todos sus pensamientos y emociones debían estar concentrados en Teddy? ¿Cómo podía experimentar aquella oleada quemante de deseo físico, sobre todo cuando el mismo Harry había aclarado que ella no le agradaba y, menos aún, la deseaba?

Con los dedos temblorosos, Hermione marcó el número de la policía. La reacción de las autoridades fue inmediata y consoladora. Les dijeron que irían inmediatamente y les aconsejaron que no se dejaran llevar por el pánico mientras tanto.

¿Tratar de no angustiarse? Era imposible. Hermione recordaba cómo había conocido a Teddy y su ingenuidad al creer que podía llegar solo a Londres.

Hermione sintió que se le paraba el corazón y se volvió hacia Harry.

— ¿Crees que quería llegar a Londres? ¿Para ir a ver al ama de llaves de su abuela? Cuando yo lo conocí…

—No tengo la menor idea —Harry negó con la cabeza—. Tú lo conoces mejor que yo… sabes cómo piensa, sus posibles reacciones. Eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió… que Teddy estaría contigo. Que Dios me ampare… Hasta pensé que tú… —se interrumpió, pero Hermione adivinó lo que él había estado a punto de confesarle.

— ¿Qué fue lo que creíste? ¿Que yo lo alentaría a irse de su casa… a pesar de ser tan pequeño? —aun cuando intentó conservar la calma, su voz la traicionó.

—Perdóname… ya… no sé ni lo que digo ni lo que pienso. Te habrás enterado ya de que la experiencia que tuve con alguien de tu sexo no alentó… mi confianza en las mujeres.

Hermione lo miró muy seria.

—La confianza, como cualquier otra emoción, es un arma de doble filo —susurró—. Yo nunca haría nada que pudiera dañar a Teddy, independientemente de mis sentimientos personales hacia ti. Yo sé que anoche exageré las cosas —parecía que era un buen momento para decirse todo lo que fuera necesario, ya que no estaban a la defensiva el uno con el otro y que los unía su angustia por encontrar a Teddy—. Pero también me sentí muy mal por plantar en el último momento a mi mejor amiga y a su marido, sobre todo cuando habían invitado a un cliente a salir.

— ¿Ibas a salir a cenar con tu mejor amiga? —Harry frunció el ceño.

—Sí, íbamos a salir los cuatro —se interrumpió al oír que un coche se acercaba—. Debe ser la policía.

—Sí —Harry contestó secamente y se puso de pie—. Voy a abrirles.

* * *

Media hora después, tras el armario y los cajones de Teddy, Hermione pudo dar una descripción de cómo debía ir vestido el niño.

La mujer policía le dijo que parecía que Teddy había decidido fugarse de repente, puesto que los niños, sin importar qué edad tuvieran, solían llevarse algún juguete favorito y una muda de ropa. Sin embargo, Teddy no se había llevado nada, y, a juzgar por el estado de los cajones, se había vestido con mucha prisa.

— ¿Sucedió algo ayer que pudiera angustiarlo, provocarlo a huir de la casa?

—No que yo sepa —Hermione frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Tuvo alguna pelea con otro niño… o con usted? —insistió la sargento.

Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras recordaba los sucesos del día anterior.

Ya le había dado a la mujer policía una sinopsis del pasado de Teddy y de por qué lo estaba cuidando ella. Sin embargo, no había dicho nada de que la relación de su padrino con Teddy no era satisfactoria. Harry debía ser quien decidiera decirles lo contrario y no ella.

Los entrevistaron por separado y luego juntos. Los policías hicieron preguntas sobre Teddy y su pasado, que pusieron a Hermione algo nerviosa, aunque notó que Harry las contestaba todas con sinceridad, a pesar de que a veces las respuestas no le dieran una buena imagen ante los oficiales.

Un par de veces, el sargento que entrevistaba a Harry hizo una pausa para darle más tiempo para responder. Harry confesó que no fue a ver a Teddy durante la noche.

—No se eche la culpa de lo sucedido, señor —aconsejó el oficial—. A veces, todos incurrimos en ese error.

Por separado, a Hermione le preguntaron si ella pensaba que Teddy era maltratado por su padrino física o emocionalmente. La chica lo negó de inmediato, agradeciendo que fuera la verdad. Tal vez Harry no fuera el padrino ideal, pero no hería a Teddy a propósito.

* * *

Cuando la policía reunió toda la información que pudo, se fue. Harry no aceptó que un oficial se quedara en la casa.

Cuando se marcharon, Hermione se puso de pie y anunció que ella también se iba. Pensó que Harry preferiría estar solo. Sin embargo, éste la sorprendió al negar con rapidez.

—No, por favor, quédate… —la miró con una súplica en los ojos.

Hermione no pudo decir nada y Harry añadió, vacilante, como si le costara mucho trabajo lidiar con sus emociones y encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse:

—Conoces muy bien a Teddy. Él te conoce… te necesita… te quiere. Si… cuando lo encuentren… estás aquí…

Así que Harry quería que ella se quedara por Teddy y no por él. Claro que, ¿qué esperaba Hermione que le dijera?

Llamó por teléfono a Luna, quien estuvo de acuerdo en que ella debía quedarse con Harry.

A media mañana, mientras transcurrían las interminables horas, Hermione subió a la habitación de Teddy. Necesitaba tener el consuelo de sentirse entre las cosas del niño. Y descubrió que Harry ya estaba en la habitación, sentado en la cama de su ahijado, dándole la espalda a ella, y acunando entre sus brazos al oso de peluche favorito de Teddy.

Hermione estaba a punto de salir del cuarto en silencio cuando Harry habló con brusquedad:

—No, no te vayas. Dios mío, cuando pienso en lo pequeño que es… en lo vulnerable que es… Debería buscarlo, en vez de quedarme aquí sentado, esperando tener noticias.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de que Harry no podía mirarla, así que se acercó a él y le dijo con la voz ronca:

—No, la policía ha dicho que nos quedemos aquí… por si alguien lo ve.

—Me siento tan impotente —protestó Harry—. Siento que debería estar haciendo algo. Por el amor de Dios, es mi ahijado… —hizo una pausa breve y continuó—. Supongo que piensas que todo esto es por mi culpa, pero créeme que no me puedes culpar más de lo que yo lo estoy haciendo. Si hubiera ido a verlo…

Como antes, Hermione alargó una mano y le tocó el brazo. Fue un ademán sencillo de consuelo y apoyo. Tenía la garganta demasiado apretada para hablar; sin embargo, Harry se volvió con brusquedad, con movimientos faltos de coordinación, y en su rostro reflejó la repulsión que sentía por sí mismo.

— ¿Por qué… por qué ha hecho esto? —exclamó mirando a Hermione a los ojos—. ¿Me tiene tanto miedo… de verdad me odia tanto?

De inmediato, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, claro que no te odia —murmuró con suavidad.

Inconscientemente, se acercó a Harry. Cuando inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo, sólo los separaban algunos centímetros. Aunque Hermione sabía que era lo último que debía hacer, se dejó llevar por la compasión y la ternura que la caracterizaban. Alargó una mano y la puso sobre la cabeza de Harry, para darle aliento y valor en tan difícil situación.

—Dios mío, Hermione, si algo llegara a pasarle…

De pronto, Harry la abrazó con fuerza, con torpeza, apretándola tanto que Hermione se quedó paralizada por la tensión; Harry apoyó la cabeza sobre sus senos, desgarrado por la angustia.

—Harry… —la voz le tembló sin querer. Sin embargo, cuando Harry la ciñó más entre sus brazos, la chica sintió que él temblaba por sus emociones contenidas y supo que debía ser ella quien rompiera el inesperado contacto físico entre ellos.

Hermione trató de apartarse de Harry, pero éste, al darse cuenta, la retuvo. Sin alzar la cabeza, susurró contra el cuerpo de la chica y su aliento fue como una fuerza vital y caliente que penetró la tela de la blusa y sensibilizó la piel de la joven con erotismo:

—No, Hermione, por favor. Sólo abrázame… sólo abrázame.

Ella se quedó de pie, temblando por la profunda atracción que él ejercía sobre ella.

—Maldición, ya no sé qué es lo que me pasa. Estás en mis pensamientos noche y día, ¿lo sabes? Sueño contigo… despierto deseándote… imaginando… Dios mío, te necesito tanto ahora… yo…

De pronto, Harry se tensó, como si se percatara de lo que estaba diciendo, de la fuerte impresión que ella había recibido. Alzó la cara con lentitud y luego la bajó despreciándose a sí mismo.

—Aun ahora, cuando debería estar pensando sólo en Teddy, te deseo… todavía…

—Es la angustia —susurró Hermione—. A veces tiene un efecto extraño en las personas. Las hace portarse de un modo irracional…

Hermione dejó de hablar al bajar la vista y ver que tenía un par de botones de la blusa desabrochados y el inicio de sus senos expuesto.

La mano le tembló al cubrirse y el movimiento apresurado llamó la atención de Harry. Hermione se tensó cuando él la miró, se le aceleró la respiración, revelando su agitación.

Como si hubiera recibido una orden silenciosa, pero firme de Harry, Hermione dejó caer la mano que había alzado por modestia. Como respuesta a la masculinidad de Harry, sus reacciones físicas se hicieron más lentas, como si se paralizaran. Quedó en un estado lánguido casi hipnótico, que la sensibilizó. Hermione sabía que Harry la deseaba, que la necesitaba.

Toda su habilidad para razonar quedó suspendida y fue sustituida por el poder físico y emocional que conlleva la certeza de que, por una vez, ya no había barreras entre ellos. Harry se había despojado de su armadura de frialdad y le dejaba ver que en realidad era un ser humano muy vulnerable.

Por vez primera compartían algo: el deseo de que Teddy estuviera bien. Como Hermione no podía negar consuelo a una persona que estuviera sufriendo, no se le ocurrió siquiera rechazar a Harry, ni separarse de él.

Sin embargo, no imaginaba que su propio deseo fuera tan intenso y poderoso como el de él.

Hermione lo amaba y lo deseaba. Para ella, el deseo sexual, aun cuando estuviera intensificado por el amor que sentía por Harry, había sido algo sofocado por una instintiva reticencia debido en parte a su falta de experiencia.

De pronto, mientras Harry la abrazaba y susurraba su nombre contra la piel suave de sus senos, a Hermione la invadió una oleada salvaje de deseo… una necesidad tan intensa que la hizo perder el aliento y proferir una exclamación de impaciencia, quería quitarse la ropa con rapidez y luego desnudarlo a él para yacer a su lado, piel contra piel. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no decirle a Harry que se apresurara… A Harry le temblaban las manos al quitarle la blusa, podía percibir el olor de su piel acalorada. Le sacó la camiseta de la cintura de los vaqueros, acariciando su pecho con posesividad, lo que aumentó el calor que la invadía. Y gimió de frustración al no poder quitarle la camiseta del todo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —susurró Harry temblando. Se apartó un poco para quitarse la camiseta—. ¿Quieres esto, Hermione? ¿Es esto lo que quieres… sentir mi piel en la tuya… mi cuerpo junto al tuyo?

La chica temblaba tanto que no podía hablar. Pero la reacción que tuvo su cuerpo al de Harry, fue una respuesta mucho más elocuente que cualquier frase que hubiera podido proferir.

Hermione nunca había imaginado que llegara a hacer nada semejante, pero cerró los ojos y se acercó más a Harry. Tenía los senos cubiertos sólo por el fino encaje del sostén y los apretó contra él, acariciando su pecho con ansiedad. No se dio cuenta de cuánto lo estaba excitando hasta que él profirió su nombre con una voz ahogada y gutural, y la abrazó. Su boca húmeda y cálida le recorrió el cuello; con las manos le acarició los senos… al principio con timidez, como si Harry temiera asustarla. Pero cuando ella se acercó más, como si le hiciera una súplica silenciosa, Harry le desabrochó el sujetador y le acarició los pechos desnudos. La sensación de su piel contra la suavidad de la de ella fue tan estimulante que la chica gimió de placer. Empezó a jadear cuando él le tocó los pezones ya erectos.

Hermione oyó que Harry le decía algo. A pesar de que intentaba controlarse, de que debía estar muy impresionado por su respuesta, la acostó en la cama, empujándola con la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Así, Hermione fue consciente de su excitación y se emocionó mucho al sentir su peso y su calor entre sus muslos, mientras él le besaba el cuello y luego bajaba la cara para besarle los senos.

Como si Harry supiera lo que ella experimentaba, como si también compartiera el deseo compulsivo que la invadía, no trató de explorar con suavidad sus senos hinchados, sino que empezó a succionarle un duro pezón. La sensación que invadió a Hermione fue tal que arqueó el cuerpo y se estremeció con un espasmo de deleite. Gimió con fuerza y le acarició los brazos, los hombros, la espalda, mientras se apoderaba de ella un ansia intensa.

Hermione no sabía que pudiera existir semejante sensación ni tal necesidad. Era un deseo tan profundo que borraba todo lo demás, que reducía el universo entero a ser sólo un punto en su cuerpo, allí donde la boca de Harry le provocaba tanto deleite que resultaba casi insoportable.

Harry le hablaba y sus palabras eran un bálsamo parecido a los besos que él le daba en la piel. Le decía que era tan exquisita y sensible que lo estaba haciendo perder el control; que la deseaba tanto que estaba a punto de perder la razón; que la quería más que a la vida misma. Hermione intentó responder a aquellas palabras fervientes y decirle que sentía lo mismo, que lo deseaba tanto que, a menos que Harry satisficiera su necesidad, aquella agonía la mataría.

Lo sintió desabrocharle la falda y guiar sus manos para quitarse los pantalones. Pero como si no pudiera soportar más la tardanza, él mismo se desvistió con rapidez. Hermione lo miró con tal falta de inhibición y con una avidez que era nueva para ella.

Harry era todo lo que un hombre debía ser. Mientras lo observaba detalladamente, el corazón de Hermione comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza. Lo deseaba, lo amaba y todos sus sentidos se concentraron sólo en Harry.

No había olvidado a Teddy. Sentía por él una angustia diferente, un dolor distinto. Y tal vez fuera su angustia lo que motivara aquella pasión tan desinhibida. Era como si el estar así con Harry fuera una especie de ritual… un apaciguamiento primitivo…. Y gozó intensamente cuando Harry la desnudó por completo y la contempló.

Hasta entonces, el cuerpo de Hermione sólo le había pertenecido a ella. Lo alimentaba, lo vestía y lo mantenía en buena condición física, pero no le parecía sensual ni erótico. Y no obstante, en aquel momento…

¿Era producto de su imaginación o su piel tenía de verdad un nuevo brillo, una nueva suavidad? ¿Sabría su cuerpo desde siempre cómo debía abandonarse con languidez femenina, cómo curvarse y moverse para que un hombre se estremeciera acariciándole la espalda? Harry no dejó de mirarla. Se percataba de todas las reacciones de Hermione y respondía a ellas, de modo que el deseo de la chica era alimentado por el de Harry. Pronto, empezó a decirle ella que quería algo más que la erótica caricia de sus dedos sobre su piel. El entendió que la joven deseaba tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Hermione no hacía el amor. Sólo había experimentado la rápida e insatisfactoria consumación de una pasión adolescente que la había dejado sintiéndose traicionada, preguntándose por qué la gente se emocionaba tanto al hacer el amor. Harry intuyó algo así y dudó, como si temiera lastimarla. Pero Hermione conocía su cuerpo, sabía de qué era capaz y qué necesitaba. Así que se arqueó contra Harry, lo abrazó y lo sintió temblar cuando él ya no pudo contenerse más.

Fue un clímax simultáneo, intenso, casi salvaje, la explosión frenética de una necesidad mutua de expiar su angustia y su miedo. Su deseo escaló con rapidez hasta alcanzar una erupción ferviente que debilitó a tal grado a Hermione que fue incapaz de moverse. Todos sus músculos se relajaron y unas lágrimas de gozo le rodaron por las mejillas.

Estaba tan aletargada que ni siquiera podía enjugárselas. Harry se separó de ella. Al verla, se detuvo y con una increíble suavidad le secó las lágrimas con dedos y labios.

Su inesperada ternura, después de la intensidad violenta del clímax, le cerró la garganta a Hermione. Mientras estaba anulada por el mutuo deseo, no había podido pensar en nada más que en el momento que vivía. Pero aquello había terminado y la chica había vuelto a la realidad. Aterrada, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho… Quiso moverse, cubrirse, arrastrarse a cualquier lugar y morir allí de vergüenza. Pero estaba demasiado cansada para moverse. Y, además, Harry la seguía abrazando.

Hermione cerró los ojos queriendo ocultar a Harry su vulnerabilidad.

No tenía que preguntarse qué lo había motivado a él. Para Harry sólo había sido sexo, un desahogo físico a su preocupación por Teddy. Después de todo, no era una reacción masculina extraña, dadas las tristes circunstancias. Eran como una pareja en vías de separación que, justo cuando el compromiso emocional ha terminado entre ellos, descubren una urgencia física arrolladora… Sin embargo, Harry seguía abrazándola, tocándola. Hermione empezó a temblar y sus pensamientos se convirtieron en algo confuso e incoherente. Harry la besaba, delineando con lentitud la estructura del rostro de Hermione, acariciando con la yema de un dedo su boca, mientras que exploraba con la lengua los delicados contornos de su oreja. Ella se estremeció de deleite. Su cuerpo volvió a excitarse de una manera que a ella le habría parecido imposible.

Aquella vez, Harry la tocaba con una lentitud deliberada, casi controlada, con un deseo que, aunque igual que antes, resultaba menos compulsivo y salvaje. En poco tiempo, Hermione experimentaba un deseo sexual que no era brusco, sino que parecía estar envuelto en una languidez sensual que la arrastraba hacia un delicioso abismo de deleite. La sensación se intensificó cuando Harry le acarició cada centímetro de su piel con la boca. Era una exploración tan íntima que Hermione empezó a gemir, ansiando la satisfacción, el desahogo y, al mismo tiempo, el placer que implicaba prolongar el dulce tormento.

La seductora caricia de la boca de Harry en su muslo interno; el íntimo roce contra la parte más sensible y delicada de su cuerpo… aquello fue lo que terminó con el control de Hermione, quien le dijo a Harry lo mucho que lo necesitaba; lo mucho que lo deseaba. Necesidad y deseo que fueron correspondidos por las arremetidas eróticas de Harry. Hermione respondió a su ritmo fluido de una manera que lo hizo exclamar su nombre en los breves segundos de intensidad física anteriores al clímax.

Más tarde, Hermione se quedó dormida. Sintió que Harry se alejaba de su lado y quiso retenerlo, pero estaba demasiado cansada para hablar.

* * *

Lo que la despertó fue el teléfono. Hermione se sentó en la cama, profiriendo el nombre del pequeño. Hizo un gesto al sentir la languidez de su cuerpo. Fue el estar desnuda lo que le impidió correr abajo para averiguar si había noticias de Teddy. Hermione se vistió con increíble rapidez, sin pensar en la nueva sensualidad que había en su piel. Más tarde, tendría tiempo para darse un baño. Entonces, lo que la preocupaba era el niño. Y su preocupación estaba alimentada por un sentimiento de culpa por lo que acababa de hacer. No podía entender cómo se había abandonado a la sexualidad que había compartido con Harry, sobre todo en aquellas circunstancias. No importaba que la chica se dijera que, a veces, la gente reacciona de manera extraña cuando está bajo una fuerte tensión. Tal vez aquello explicara la conducta de Harry, pero ella no iba a engañarse así. Amaba a Harry… y lo deseaba, pero nunca había imaginado abandonarse de una manera tan desinhibida, sobre todo sabiendo que él no sentía nada por ella.

Al ponerse la ropa, recordó que Harry la había deseado físicamente, aunque no sintiera más.

Hermione se quedó petrificada, sintiendo asco por sí misma. Él sólo quería desahogarse al hacer el amor con una mujer… con cualquiera.

La invadió la náusea. ¿Por qué no había pensado en ello antes? ¿Por qué se le ocurría cuando ya era demasiado tarde, cuando se había portado como una tonta, olvidando sus principios, sus creencias? ¿Se había conducido como una mujer para quien el sexo era sólo algo físico, y no, como Hermione pensaba, que debía estar unido al amor?

Bueno, ¿qué la unía a Harry? Nada… nada en absoluto.

Salvo que los dos querían mucho a Teddy y que estaban muy angustiados por el niño. Los dos habían actuado de una forma insensata por la angustia que sentían, y ninguno de los dos había podido hacer nada por impedir lo sucedido.

« ¿Qué estoy haciendo?», se preguntó Hermione, «trato de justificar los que es injustificable». Se estremeció. Lo que había sucedido era algo que ella podía aceptar y entender que pasara entre una pareja… Por ejemplo, entre los padres de un niño que estuviera perdido y quienes, impulsados por su necesidad de consolarse mutuamente, sintieran un deseo tan grande, que no pudieran evitarlo… Pero, entre dos personas que no eran amantes, que sólo se mostraban hostilidad y de las cuales sólo una de ellas amaba en secreto a la otra…

Hermione oyó que colgaban el auricular y se concentró de nuevo en Teddy. Como ya estaba vestida, bajó por la escalera deprisa. Harry estaba en el vestíbulo. Él alzó la vista y luego la bajó, como si no soportara ver a Hermione. Ella se quedó petrificada, pero se resistió al deseo de echarse a llorar y huir. Recordó que él era tan culpable como ella por lo ocurrido. Así que alzó la cabeza con orgullo.

—El teléfono —estaba tensa—. ¿Hay noticias de Teddy?

—No, todavía no. Era la policía para saber si había llegado a casa. Al parecer nadie lo ha visto, lo cual podría indicar que se dirige a Londres. Dios mío, cuando pienso en que es tan pequeño, tal vulnerable… Si tan sólo… —en aquel momento la miró de un modo tan penetrante que Hermione se ruborizó—. Respecto a lo que ha pasado antes… yo… no sé qué decir… salvo que…

—No necesitas decir nada —interrumpió Hermione, desesperada. Harry seguramente le diría que no debió suceder nunca, que él no quería que pasara algo así. Para Hermione, su actitud evidenciaba que él no la deseaba a ella en realidad… que no sentía nada por ella—. Los dos actuamos de manera irracional —tartamudeó conteniendo su dolor y su angustia.

Le demostraría a Harry que le quedaba algo de orgullo; no permitiría que él le dijera que no había significado nada. Aun si era una mentira, Hermione se aseguraría de que Harry estuviera convencido de que ella también quería olvidarse del incidente.

—Yo… yo creo que la gente a veces se porta de una manera… irracional, cuando está bajo una tensión intensa. Es… mejor que los dos nos olvidemos de todo el asunto. Después de todo, una vez que encuentren a Teddy… bueno, ya no será necesario que estemos juntos, ¿verdad?

—No, supongo que no —asintió Harry con una brusquedad extraña—. Claro, a menos que… —se interrumpió y la miró como si esperara que ella dijera algo. Pero Hermione no sabía qué era lo que Harry esperaba oír de sus labios—. Si hay… consecuencias… entonces, claro que me gustaría que me lo dijeras… para… para responsabilizarme por todo —añadió, muy rígido.

¿Consecuencias? Hermione abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que Harry quería decir. Cuando hicieron el amor, no se le ocurrió que pudiera quedar embarazada. Al pensar en la posibilidad, sufrió un fuerte mareo. Recibió una impresión tan intensa que tuvo que aferrarse a la barandilla para no caerse.

Embarazada… no, no podría estarlo. No tan pronto, no así, sin pensarlo, sin planearlo. « ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?», se dijo. « ¿Acaso era tan tonta que no sabía que era muy fácil y sencillo quedar embarazada?».

Se deprimió al reconocer lo feliz que habría estado, en otras circunstancias, de tener un ahijado de Harry… lo que sentiría al saber que el niño habría sido concebido en un momento difícil… lo especial que siempre sería aquel bebé… Claro que sería así si hubiese sido concebido con amor mutuo, si Harry sintiera lo mismo que ella, si la amara, si la necesitara a su lado para sentirse consolado y querido. Y no era el caso en absoluto.

El dolor que la embargó fue tan intenso e insoportable que la hizo atacarlo:

—Bueno, esperemos que no las haya. Después de todo, tú nunca quisiste tener a Teddy y…

—Eso no es cierto —habló tenso y decidido—. Ya sé que es lo que Teddy y tú pensáis, y tal vez todo el mundo, pero no es cierto —se rió con dureza—. Vaya, él no estaría aquí si no fuera porque moví cielo y tierra para que los de Servicios Sociales me dieran la custodia de Edward. No tenemos un vínculo de consanguineidad, básicamente hubiera ido a parar al sistema de adopciones. Remus siempre fue muy bueno cuando era pequeño y siempre fue como un tío para mí. Cuando nació Teddy tuvo que mudarse a Londres. Al parecer tenía problemas en la oficina, Dora trataba de ayudarlo lo más que podía y descuidaron a Teddy, a veces me siento enojado por eso, pero en una parte puedo comprender lo que era para Remus perderlo todo y no poder dejarle nada a su hijo. Cuando sucedió lo del accidente ellos por fin habían logrado la estabilidad económica por la que estuvieron trabajando todo ese tiempo – suspiró con amargura – pero no sirvió de nada tanto esfuerzo, porque al final no pudieron disfrutar de su hijo. Nunca supe por qué nunca me pidieron ayuda, nunca me dijeron que los problemas que tenían eran de dinero, si lo hubieran hecho mi ahijado aun tendría a sus padres con él. Siempre pensé que les importaba más el trabajo que su propio hijo. No quiero eso para Edward, se lo que es vivir pensando que los adultos no te quieren lo suficiente, pero es que no sé cómo acercarme a él.

La amargura que había en la voz de Harry estremeció a Hermione, quien olvidó su propia angustia al darse cuenta de que él era sincero.

— Dios mío, ¿en dónde está mi ahijado?

La angustia de Harry la hizo acercarse a él para consolarlo, para compartir su dolor. Sin embargo, Hermione se detuvo al recordar lo que había sucedido.

Deseaba poder hacer algo, en vez de esperar en la casa y dejar que otros entablaran la búsqueda. Y, si a ella la desesperaba aquello, Harry debía sentirse mucho peor, pues él estaba acostumbrado a controlar las situaciones.

Media hora después el teléfono volvió a sonar y ambos se quedaron petrificados, sin poder moverse, hasta que Harry se abalanzó sobre el aparato y cogió el auricular.

Mientras Harry escuchaba lo que decían, a Hermione se le contrajo el estómago.

Le pareció que pasaba una eternidad antes de que Harry hablara:

—Sí, sí, entiendo. Gracias —colgó el auricular con tanto cuidado que una terrible aprensión invadió a la chica. Cuando Harry se volvió hacia ella, su rostro estaba insondable y sus ojos no tenían el menor brillo.

Hermione se asustó y los labios se le resecaron tanto que tuvo que humedecérselos antes de preguntar:

— ¿Ya han encontrado a Teddy…?

—Sí, así es.

La voz de Harry le retumbó en los oídos mientras sintió un fuerte mareo. Él parecía estar tan agotado, tan impresionado…

Empezó a tambalearse de miedo. Harry la miró en aquel momento y maldijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba a ella corriendo para cogerla de los brazos.

—Hermione, todo está bien. Teddy está bien. Está sano y salvo… Lo encontraron en una vieja casucha, donde se refugió. Lo que pasa… es que les dijo a los policías que no quiere volver a casa. Me han pedido que vaya a la comisaría. Y yo me preguntaba si… ya sé que es una imposición de mi parte después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero… ¿podrías acompañarme?

Hermione no podía hablar, sólo asintió con la cabeza, concentrada en el hecho de que Teddy estaba bien, que no había sufrido ningún daño.

Harry condujo hacia la comisaría de policía. Al parecer, controlaba sus emociones y reacciones, pero Hermione ya lo conocía muy bien y sabía que él sufría tanto como ella.

¿Cómo podía haberle dicho que él no quiso tener la custodia de Teddy, cuando sabía cuánto significaba su ahijado para Harry, por más que él tratara de ocultarlo? Le dolía haberlo herido, a pesar de que lo había hecho para protegerse a sí misma.

Si ella estaba embarazada, jamás pensaría en abortar. Claro, no todas las mujeres son iguales, Hermione pensaba que la ex mujer de Harry había sido una mujer superficial y vanidosa, más interesada en ella misma que en sacar adelante un matrimonio. Y también había sido manipuladora, pues había utilizado a Teddy para herir a Harry y lo había hecho temer a su propio padrino.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaría, los llevaron a una pequeña habitación. Allí estaba Teddy, muy cansado y asustado, y una mujer policía lo consolaba. En cuanto vio a Hermione, corrió hacia ella. La chica se arrodilló para estar a su nivel y lo abrazó. Le acarició la cabeza mientras lloraba de alivio al sentir su cuerpecito contra el suyo.

En el otro extremo de la habitación, Harry hablaba con el detective que había dirigido la búsqueda de Teddy. Hablaban en susurros, pero Hermione pudo captar algunas palabras.

El detective decía algo acerca de «una pelea» y de que Teddy se había puesto «triste». Pero el pequeño lloraba tanto que Hermione ya no pudo oír más.

* * *

Mucho más tarde, cuando Teddy ya estaba en su cama y bien dormido. Hermione se decidió a salir de la habitación del niño para que Harry, en la cocina, le contara toda la historia.

—Parece que Teddy nos oyó discutir la otra noche —explicó Harry cuando Hermione le preguntó si la policía había descubierto el motivo de la huida del niño.

Ella no había querido preguntárselo a Teddy ya que él estaba rendido física y emocionalmente.

—Al parecer, él quería estar contigo. Así, mientras yo estaba aquí, en el estudio, él se vistió y salió de casa. Pero en la oscuridad, se perdió y ya no supo volver. Entonces, se asustó mucho. Cuando encontró esa casucha abandonada, se refugió allí. Creo que debió quedarse dormido. Yo creía que ya estaba progresando con él, Hermione, que empezaba a olvidar su odio por mí —estaba tan angustiado que a Hermione se le hizo un nudo de emoción en la garganta. Deseaba abrazar a Harry y consolarlo con tanta ternura como lo había hecho con el niño. Nunca le habían parecido los dos tan semejantes… tan vulnerables.

Pero tuvo que recordarse con firmeza que lo último que Harry quería era tener la seguridad de su amor.

—Las cosas no pueden seguir así —comentó Harry, sombrío—. Yo esperaba que Teddy estuviera adaptándose a la casa, que me aceptara como su padrino, pero ahora… Él te necesita y quiere que estés a su lado.

El corazón de Hermione se estremeció de dolor y de culpa.

—Es muy pequeño —aseguró—. Y no olvides que no está acostumbrado a los hombres. Se crio con su abuela… Y yo no he mejorado la situación, ¿verdad? He tenido tanto miedo a abrumarlo… a sofocarlo con mis emociones y mis necesidades, que me he contenido… esperando que él llegara a quererme. Pero, en vez de eso…

—Necesita tiempo para adaptarse… para acostumbrarse a ti —trató de darle aliento.

— ¿Eso crees? —hizo una mueca—. Creo que los dos sabemos que no es cierto. No puedo borrar toda la soledad que ha sentido desde pequeño, la falta de sus padres, Edward… Teddy nunca se dará cuenta de que yo… —se interrumpió y negó con la cabeza.

Hermione tuvo que retomar la conversación.

—Pues te equivocas. Creo que Teddy sí te quiere, pero es demasiado pequeño aún y está confundido. Y tienes que recordar que él sigue creyendo que no lo quieres.

— ¿Que no lo quiero? Claro que lo quiero —Harry habló con voz ronca—. Es mi ahijado, maldita sea… la única familia que tengo.

—Bueno, no todos los padrinos aman a sus ahijados —señaló la chica, con tristeza—.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry quería mucho a su ahijado y sintió lástima por él, pues Harry no sabía cómo demostrarle su amor, cómo manifestar físicamente a Teddy lo mucho que él significaba. Por ello, Harry se mantenía alejado, temiendo que, cuando le hiciera ver a su ahijado lo mucho que lo quería, llegara a sofocarlo con un cariño que el niño no deseara tener.

—Tal vez si le demostraras cuánto lo quieres —sugirió Hermione con suavidad—. En vez de mantenerte alejado de él…

De inmediato, Harry negó con la cabeza. La interrumpió hablando con brusquedad:

—Ya te he dicho que él no quiere que yo lo quiera. ¿Sabes lo que le dijo a la policía cuando lo encontraron? Declaró que me odiaba y que no quería estar contigo. Les dijo que no deseaba vivir conmigo porque yo te había despedido; que quería que fuera yo quien estuviera muerto…

Hermione sintió una enorme compasión por Harry.

—Es muy pequeño, Harry —susurró emocionada—. Eso es todo. Siente apego por mí porque yo soy mujer. Él ha sido criado por mujeres, y a nosotras nos resulta más fácil bajar la guardia y revelar nuestras emociones.

— ¿De verdad?

Hermione se ruborizó por la mirada que Harry le lanzó. La chica recordó cuánto había bajado ella misma la guardia y en qué circunstancias. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más atrevidos, había creído ser capaz de tanta sensualidad, de expresar tanto erotismo. Se estremeció un poco. Había tratado con desesperación de borrar aquellos recuerdos de su mente, de deshacerse para siempre de ellos, de olvidar que había sucedido, pues que sabía que Harry ya debía de haberlos enterrado en el pasado.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver cómo está Teddy —susurró Hermione con la voz temblorosa. Sabía que usaba al chiquillo como pretexto para escapar de Harry. Y, lo peor de todo, por la forma que tuvo Harry de mirarla a los ojos, Hermione se dio cuenta de que él también lo sabía y de que no podía engañarlo.

Necesitamos hablar. El comentario tan abrupto hizo que Hermione se tensara y que dejara en la mesa su taza de café.

Eran las ocho de la noche y ella acababa de ver a Teddy. Antes de que Harry hablara, ella se disponía a decirle que ya era hora de marcharse.

Teddy se había recuperado bastante bien de su experiencia. Se había despertado durante la tarde y, aunque no habló de lo que le había pasado, se aferró física y emocionalmente a Hermione. Ésta pudo al fin preguntarle por qué había huido.

La policía estaba en lo cierto. Teddy había oído a Harry y a Hermione discutir y había decidido que, si la chica no volvía a la casa, él no quería quedarse con su padrino. Entonces Hermione le dijo con suavidad que su padrino lo quería mucho y que se había preocupado al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte. También le dijo que los adultos a veces discuten, pero que, en ocasiones, no tiene mucha importancia. Teddy pareció aceptar las palabras de Hermione, aunque seguía evitando tener cualquier contacto con Harry.

De pronto, Harry habló de modo cortante:

—Teddy te necesita más que a mí. Ya sé que no estás dispuesta a vivir en la casa, pero me preguntaba si podrías cambiar de opinión.

¿Qué podía decirle ella? Quería negarse, pero intuía que Harry insistiría… Y tampoco podía recordarle que ellos habían decidido antes de que apareciera Teddy, que Harry buscaría otra niñera para su ahijado.

Como siempre, su buen corazón fue quien tomó la decisión. Además, si Hermione era sincera consigo misma, debía reconocer que deseaba quedarse. Aun cuando significara que sufriría mucho más que hasta entonces. ¿Era de verdad lo que deseaba? Ya estaba demasiado involucrada emocionalmente con Teddy. Y en cuanto a Harry… ¿cómo podría vivir en la misma casa que él, después de lo ocurrido? Pero, por el bien de Teddy, ¿cómo iba a negarse a vivir con ellos? Inhaló hondo y desechó sus propios sentimientos con firmeza diciéndose que, por el momento, las necesidades de Teddy eran prioritarias.

—No quiero presionarte emocionalmente —susurró Harry, tenso—. Pero, por el bien de mi ahijado…

—Por el bien de Teddy, me quedaré —aseguró Hermione—. Pero con una condición: tú tendrás que tener tiempo libre para estar con Teddy… para conocerlo y permitirle que te conozca.

Se dio cuenta de que Harry se disponía a hablar, pero se lo impidió. Debía decirle todo lo que quería antes de que perdiera el valor y la posibilidad de hacerlo entender que era muy importante cerrar de una vez por todas la brecha que lo separaba de Teddy.

—Ya sé que vas a decirme que estás demasiado ocupado para dejar de trabajar y tomarte unas vacaciones cortas, pero eso es lo que tienes que hacer. Debes poner a Teddy por encima de todo. Los dos debemos hacerlo.

Se hizo un silencio difícil. Hermione contuvo el aliento, esperando que Harry se opusiera. Sin embargo, el alivio la inundó al oírlo hablar:

—Me imagino que, si no acepto, te negarás a quedarte en casa… ¿verdad?

Hermione estuvo tentada a asentir, pero su conciencia no se lo permitió, así que negó con la cabeza.

—No, no puedo amenazarte de esa manera… pero tú debes entender que es de vital importancia que establezcas contacto con Teddy. Y la única forma de lograrlo es pasando tiempo con él. ¿No te das cuenta de que no basta con que me digas a mí que lo quieres? Tienes que demostrárselo primero a Teddy. Debes ganarte su confianza… su cariño.

Se hizo otra pausa. Hermione volvió a contener el aliento.

—Muy bien —aceptó, reacio—. Mañana tendré que ir a la oficina a arreglar un par de cosas… pero sólo mañana. Cualquier urgencia que surja tendrá que resolverse desde aquí.

* * *

Harry cumplió su palabra. Casi una semana después de la huida de Teddy, Hermione recibió una agradable sorpresa una mañana cuando el niño le hizo una pregunta a su padrino, en vez de a ella.

Claro, el niño sólo quería saber cómo iban a pasar el día, pero ya era un avance. Y Hermione miró de reojo a Harry y se dio cuenta de que él también se daba cuenta de que aquello representaba un gran progreso.

Aquella misma mañana, Hermione recibió otro motivo de alegría al descubrir que no estaba embarazada de Harry… Bueno, trató de decirse que era una alegría y se recordó todas las razones por las que no le habría gustado descubrir que estaba embarazada. Sin embargo, un pequeño dolor la laceraba porque, en realidad, sí le hubiera gustado tener un hijo de Harry.

Cuando bajó a la cocina, oyó que Teddy le preguntaba a su padrino si podían comer en McDonald's. La chica fue presa de una gran desolación al darse cuenta de que, si no podía tener un hijo de Harry, nunca tendría hijos. Nunca, ningún hombre significaría tanto para ella como Harry. Y el solo hecho de pensar en compartir con otro la intimidad que había tenido con él, a pesar de que eso no hubiera significado nada para Harry, le parecía un sacrilegio.

Hermione hizo un tremendo esfuerzo para acallar sus sentimientos y vivir en la misma casa que Harry. Sufría al percatarse de que él la evitaba. ¿Acaso el recuerdo de la intimidad compartida le provocaba a Harry tanta repulsión y bochorno que tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por soportar la presencia de Hermione, por el bien de Teddy?

A veces, Hermione consideraba que era tan consciente de Harry, que no sabía cómo soportar tanta agonía. Y sin embargo, siempre lograba recordar por qué estaba viviendo en aquella casa y lo importante que era para Teddy que ella y Harry presentaran ante él una relación armoniosa y unida.

Al mismo tiempo, Hermione comprendía lo difícil que eran las cosas para Harry. Ella lo miraba cuando él no se daba cuenta y la forma que tenía que observar a su ahijado, la llenaba de compasión. ¿Cómo había podido dudar alguna vez de que amara a Teddy? Deseaba hacer desaparecer para siempre todas las barreras que existían entre ellos. Teddy era un niño muy afectuoso por naturaleza, pero la falta de sus padres mientras crecía lo había hecho desconfiar tanto del padrino, que su relación no parecía progresar. Como el día que Harry los llevó a pasear por el campo. Teddy se negó a andar junto a su padrino. Se acercó a Hermione y le pidió a Harry que él fuera detrás de ellos, solo.

No obstante, sí había progresos, concluyó Hermione. La noche anterior, Harry le había leído un cuento a Teddy antes de dormir y el pequeño ya le hablaba directamente a su padrino.

Sin embargo, no era una sorpresa que Harry estuviera tan cansado. Queriendo a Teddy tanto, debía tener una tensión casi insoportable.

Pero Hermione estaba convencida de que, con el tiempo, Teddy se acercaría a su padrino, superaría su arraigada desconfianza y llegaría a aceptar el amor de Harry. Y, cuando aquello pasara, Hermione ya no sería necesaria en aquella casa. ¿Qué sentiría cuando sucediera? ¿Qué experimentaría cuando tuviera que irse?

¿Expulsada del Edén? Pues lo que estaba viviendo era un extraño paraíso que la llenaba de desolación y la hacía llorar por las noches para apaciguar el dolor que la atormentaba, el deseo de querer mirarlo a los ojos y de descubrir reflejado en ellos el amor que ella le profesaba.

Sueños idiotas, imposibles… ¿Por qué rayos se aferraba Hermione a ellos cuando sabía que sólo aumentaban su dolor y su desesperanza?

* * *

Aquella noche, después de bañar a Teddy, Hermione lo metió en la cama y lo arropó. Al darle un beso de buenas noches, Teddy la abrazó con fuerza.

—Me gustaría que fueras mi mamá, Hermione.

A la joven se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y tuvo que bajar la vista para que Teddy no las viera. Al volver la cabeza, se quedó petrificada.

Harry estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Al mirarlo a la cara, Hermione supo que habría oído el comentario.

Él permaneció de pie durante un momento, mirándola con detenimiento, antes de volverse y alejarse sin hacer ruido.

— ¿Va a venir mi padrino a leerme un cuento esta noche? —inquirió Teddy. Por una vez, aquel signo de que estaba por fin aceptando el papel que Harry desempeñaba en su vida, no logró animar a Hermione.

—Supongo que sí —respondió automáticamente y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando bajó, no vio a Harry en la cocina, aunque había luz bajo la puerta del estudio.

Llamó a la puerta. Cuando él abrió, Hermione habló deprisa, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Teddy te está esperando para que le leas un cuento.

Se alejó sin esperar respuesta, demasiado abochornada y consciente de lo que Harry debió sentir al oír el comentario de Teddy, como para quedarse allí, delante de él.

Hermione sabía que Harry toleraba su presencia en la casa por el bien de Teddy a duras penas. Él la rechazaba con mucha frecuencia, de modo que Hermione no abrigaba esperanza en ese sentido.

Cada vez que, por accidente, Hermione se acercaba a él, Harry retrocedía, distanciándose de ella físicamente, igual que se alejó de ella emocionalmente el día que hicieron el amor… No, no hicieron el amor, sólo tuvieron relaciones sexuales. Hermione se estremeció de asco al pensarlo así, pero no alteró su descripción de los hechos. Por nada del mundo se engañaría con lo que estaba pasando. Nada de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos significaba algo para Harry.

Hermione lo oyó subir por la escalera. Ella se fue a la cocina y supuso que Harry volvería a trabajar a su estudio más tarde. Vivían en la misma casa pero, cuando Teddy se iba a dormir, se mantenían estrictamente separados. Hermione se limitaba a la cocina y a su habitación, y Harry solía encerrarse en el estudio.

Hermione fingió leer el periódico cuando oyó bajar a Harry. Sin embargo, él no entró en el estudio, sino a la cocina. De la impresión, Hermione alzó la vista.

—Yo… me voy unos cuantos días —anunció bruscamente—. Es… por negocios y me temo que no puedo resolverlos desde aquí.

¿Qué podía decir ella? ¿Recordarle lo importante que era que Harry le diera tiempo y atención a su ahijado?

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero se retractó, sabiendo que sería una pérdida de tiempo. « ¿Cómo le puede hacer esto Harry?», se preguntó, triste y enojada a la vez. « ¿Cómo puede alejarse de Teddy justo cuando éste empieza a perderle el miedo?».

— ¿Es necesario? —preguntó la chica tensa, con sequedad, revelando todo lo que no se atrevía a decir.

Él se ruborizó.

—Sí —estaba cortante. Sin embargo, no la miró a los ojos y Hermione intuyó que él le ocultaba algo… que no era sincero del todo—. Me iré mañana a primera hora —anunció Harry.

Hermione apretó la boca y Harry le causó una fuerte impresión al aclarar:

—Ya le he explicado la situación a Teddy. Creo que me entiende. Estaré fuera un mes.

Un mes. Hermione tragó saliva. Estaba tan atónita que no pudo decirle que no podía dejarla sola a cargo de Teddy durante tanto tiempo.

* * *

Aquella noche, mientras se acostaba, Hermione deseó poder entender la situación como Harry le había dicho que lo hizo Teddy. Harry le había prometido que el pequeño sería la prioridad de su vida, que se concentraría en desarrollar la confianza que su ahijado debía tener en él… y Hermione siempre había creído que Harry era el tipo de hombre que, cuando da su palabra, nunca se retracta y menos por razones económicas. Hermione sabía que él era muy responsable y muy atento con su personal, pero seguramente Teddy debía tener prioridad, ¿o no?

Y anunciar con tanta calma que se iba un mes… No, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba nada tranquilo, sino tenso y molesto. Pero, ¿por qué dejaba a Teddy justo cuando el niño empezaba a demostrarle su afecto?

Hermione deseó tener valor y confianza para hacerle todas aquellas preguntas. Pero sabía que no podría, ni siquiera por el bien de Teddy, por mucho que hubiera llegado a querer al chiquillo.

Hermione tragó saliva y revivió el doloroso momento en que el niño le dijo que le gustaría que ella fuera su madre.

¿Temía Harry por eso que… ella..?, ¿qué? ¿Qué Hermione se aprovechara de la dependencia de su ahijado para…?

Los ojos de la chica se anegaron de lágrimas. Harry no podía tener una opinión tan mala de ella, ¿o sí? Seguro que el hecho de que Hermione no se hubiera referido nunca a lo que había pasado entre ellos el día de la desaparición de Teddy, debía demostrarle que ella sabía que él no quería recordar el episodio.

Cuando al fin se quedó dormida, después de llorar durante mucho tiempo, el corazón de Hermione fue embargado por el dolor de amar a Harry y saber que él nunca correspondería a ese amor.

Cuando bajó a la mañana siguiente, Harry ya no estaba en la casa. Había dejado un seco mensaje para la chica, disculpándose por salir sin despedirse y dándole las gracias por todo lo que había hecho y hacía por Teddy.

A él también le dejó una nota. Era un gesto conmovedor y tierno que Harry jamás habría hecho hacía algunos meses. Durante el desayuno, a pesar de su tristeza, Hermione insistió en hablar de Harry, decidida a reforzar el vínculo que empezaba a forjarse entre ahijado y padrino.

Más tarde, a la hora de dormir, Teddy declaró:

—Me gustaría que mi padrino estuviera aquí; ¿a ti no, Hermione?

Ésta sonrió y no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decirle a Teddy para que éste entendiera su tristeza?

Hermione temía que Harry hubiera adivinado que lo amaba. Estaba segura de que Luna y Ron ya lo sabían, aunque ninguno de los dos le había hecho el menor comentario al respecto.

Pasó una semana sin que tuvieran noticias de Harry. Hermione se decía que ella no debía esperarlas, aunque él debía enviarle a su ahijado una tarjeta desde dondequiera que estuviera lidiando con aquel negocio de vital importancia.

Hermione dormía mal y pasaba los días en un estado de desolación, esforzándose en animarse por Teddy. Reconocía que la sola presencia de Harry en la casa la había ayudado a soportar su calvario, a pesar de que había sufrido su distanciamiento físico, como si a veces él no tolerara estar en la misma habitación que la joven.

Hermione había metido a Teddy en la cama y la casa estaba aseada, así que ya no tenía nada más que hacer. Como no le apetecía leer, encendió el televisor con la intención de ver el noticiario. Sin embargo, los largos días de soledad y desesperación la habían dejado rendida y la chica se quedó dormida aun antes de que empezara el programa.

* * *

Media hora después, al entrar en la casa, Harry la encontró dormida en el sofá, Tenía el aspecto de una niña y no de una mujer, con el cabello recogido y el rostro sin maquillaje.

Mientras él la contemplaba, lo invadió una oleada de ansiedad. Se había ido de la casa porque no podía soportar la agonía de vivir tan cerca de Hermione; y estaba de vuelta porque ya no podía vivir sin ella.

Dolor si se quedaba; dolor si se marchaba. Hizo una mueca. No había paliativos para el amor que sentía por Hermione. Ella había aclarado las cosas muy bien el día que él perdió la cabeza y fue lo bastante tonto para ceder a su amor, a su necesidad de ella, de apaciguarlo de la manera más primitiva y apasionada que se le ocurrió. Nunca se perdonaría aquello… nunca.

Hermione se movió, dormida. Harry estaba a punto de alejarse, pero ella en aquel instante abrió los ojos.

—Harry.

Hermione lo miró sin poder creer lo que veía.

Se le aceleró el corazón y se le enronqueció la voz por la emoción de verlo. Lo absorbió con la mirada, dirigiendo el hecho de que su presencia era real y no producto de su imaginación.

¿Cuántas veces había estado sentada allí, por las noches, fantaseando con que él llegaba, que la abrazaba y…?

Hermione volvió a la realidad con rapidez.

—Pero, dijiste que te irías durante un mes.

—Sí —estaba tenso como si tratara de controlarse a sí mismo.

Hermione lo observó con detenimiento y se quedó impresionada al ver que Harry había perdido peso y que la intensidad normal de sus ojos había disminuido mucho, como si experimentara una tensión emocional considerable.

—No pude quedarme lejos más tiempo —pareció hablar con dificultad, como si reconociera ante ella una especie de fracaso.

Hermione no supo qué decir por un momento. Estaba atónita para poder reaccionar. Luego, entendió las palabras de Harry y la embargó la alegría y la compasión al adivinar lo que pasaba.

—Echabas de menos a Teddy —susurró con suavidad.

— ¿A Teddy? —la miró fijamente y gruñó—. Sí, extrañé a Teddy, pero no tanto como a ti. Dios mío, Hermione, no debería decirte todo esto, después de todos los problemas que ya te he causado, pero al entrar aquí y verte dormida… al recordar lo que sentía al tenerte entre mis brazos, al tocar tu cuerpo, al sentir cómo respondía al mío… Después de lo que pasó con Ginny, juré que no dejaría jamás que ninguna mujer volviera a enamorarme; que jamás me pondría en una posición de vulnerabilidad emocional y que preferiría vivir sin el sexo antes que arriesgarme de nuevo a sufrir el peligro de unirme emotivamente a una persona que, tal vez, un día cambiaría de opinión y me abandonaría. Y creí que lo había logrado.

—Harry… —Hermione no podía creer lo que oía, e iba a protestar cuando él la calló con un gesto de la mano.

—Entonces, te conocí. Desde el primer momento, cuando te vi sentada bajo aquel árbol con Teddy… cuando me mirasteis con desagrado y miedo, supe que no valían las reglas que me había impuesto. Fue tan intensa y repentina la tentación de abrazarte… Jamás había sentido nada parecido. Me dije que estaba demasiado susceptible, debido a mis problemas con Teddy, pero en el fondo sabía que era un pretexto para no afrontar la verdad. Lo que sentí por ti era muy diferente de lo que encontré con Ginny. Mucho antes de que Teddy huyera por segunda vez, dejé de engañarme a mí mismo. Sabía que te amaba y que te amaría el resto de mi vida. No puedo decirte que me perdones por lo que hice… esos recuerdos son demasiado valiosos para mí. Te juro que no tuve la intención de que las cosas quedaran fuera de control. Sólo quería abrazarte. Pero, cuando te tuve entre mis brazos… —se estremeció.

Hermione, que lo escuchaba cada vez más atónita, se estremeció también, recordando lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Las palabras de Harry la sensibilizaron eróticamente, pero se contuvo, diciéndose que lo que estaba escuchando debía ser una alucinación.

—Me fui por el bien de Teddy, inventando un imprevisto, porque sabía que si me quedaba, me volvería loco de desearte tanto. Sin embargo, cuando me fui, fue peor. Pensaba en ti noche y día, me despertaba por la noche ardiendo, pues soñaba contigo, necesitaba abrazarte —se detuvo con brusquedad y luego prosiguió—: No debería estar diciéndote esto. No pensaba decirte nada. Venía para decirte que te fueras, que pensaba que Teddy estaba dependiendo demasiado de ti. Ni siquiera tenía agallas para decirte la verdad.

—Mira, Harry… —trató Hermione de interrumpirlo una vez más sin éxito.

—Oí que Teddy te dijo que deseaba que fueras su madre. Dios mío, no puede desearlo más que yo, Hermione. Quisiera que fueras su madre, mi esposa, mi amante, mi mujer. Me gustaría dejar de recordar cómo me abriste tus brazos cuando te necesité, cómo te entregaste a mí con tanta generosidad y ternura. Hermione…

—Harry, escúchame —la angustia con la que pronunció su nombre hizo que a Hermione se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Se acercó a él, pero Harry volvió a hablar. Aquella vez dijo su nombre con cierto rechazo lo que la hizo detenerse y mirarlo a los ojos.

—No, no te acerques más —suplicó—. Si lo haces…

Su frase le dio a la chica el valor que necesitaba. Hermione se deshizo de su miedo, de su timidez, y recordó todo lo que él le había confesado. Se acercó con decisión.

—Si lo hago, ¿qué pasará?

Ya estaba tan cerca que su aliento abanicó el rostro de Harry. Su aroma masculino la hizo estremecer.

—Yo… —se detuvo. Cuando ella le miró la boca, él gimió su nombre revelándole todo lo que sentía. Hermione alzó más la vista, lo miró a los ojos y comenzaron a temblarle los labios.

Harry la abrazó con desesperación y la besó con fuerza. El beso fue tan posesivo y brusco que casi fue incómodo. Pero a Hermione no le molestó porque aquello demostraba que lo que estaba pasando era real. No era un beso de seducción, sino el de un hombre embargado por una emoción tan profunda e intensa que ya no podía controlarla. Así que Hermione lo recibió con felicidad, deleitándose con los gruñidos de Harry y con las caricias que él le hacía, amoldándola y tocándola como si no pudiera creer que ella estuviera allí.

Cuando Harry le tocó los senos, ella se estremeció. Mareada por el deseo, le devolvió las palabras de amor que él le susurraba. Estaba invadida por una felicidad al saber que Harry la amaba que la hacía sentirse eufórica.

—Te deseo. Te deseo tanto —susurró Harry al enmarcarle el rostro con las manos—. Pero todavía no, hasta que te haya convencido de que te amo… hasta que me hayas perdonado por tratarte tan mal… hasta que me convenzas de que esto no es un sueño y de que no despertaré lejos de aquí, sin ti, no. Me amas, ¿verdad, Hermione? No haces esto porque te dé lástima, ¿verdad? Yo sé lo tierna y compasiva que eres, sé que no puedes ver sufrir a nadie.

—Te amo —dijo con la voz temblona. Pero perdió toda aprensión cuando él empezó a besarla. Su cuerpo respondió con alegría a Harry, a su amor y a su deseo.

Concentrados uno en el otro, abrazándose con fuerza, ninguno de los dos oyó que la puerta del estudio se abría, hasta que Teddy preguntó con curiosidad:

—Padrino, ¿por qué estás besando a Hermione?

— ¿Por qué? Porque va a casarse conmigo y a ser tu nueva mamá y yo seré tu nuevo papá, por eso. Por lo menos, espero que quiera casarse conmigo —murmuró Harry con serenidad. Se apartó un poco de Hermione para mirarla a los ojos.

En los de él había suficiente inseguridad y miedo como para que Hermione recordara en Harry la vulnerabilidad de Teddy. Se acercó de nuevo a Harry y le cogió a Teddy de la mano.

—Me encantaría casarme contigo, Harry —susurró con amor—. Pero hay una condición.

— ¿Qué condición? —inquirió con brusquedad.

Ella susurró contra sus labios, pasando por alto la tensión que lo invadía y murmuró:

—No quiero que Teddy sea hijo único. Te amo y deseo que me des tu amor. Y quiero tener más hijos contigo, Harry.

—Bueno, en ese caso no hay problema… estoy de acuerdo contigo. Teddy necesita tener hermanos. Aunque lo que más necesita ahora es irse a la cama y quedarse bien dormido.

La miró de una forma que la hizo sonrojarse y reír. Hermione no dijo nada cuando Harry cogió en brazos a Teddy y se dirigió a la puerta con él. Enseguida estaría abrazándola a ella… acariciándola, amándola. Harry se detuvo al llegar a la puerta y la miró adivinando lo que Hermione pensaba, su necesidad y su amor.

Por encima de la cabeza de Teddy, susurró muy bajito:

—Te amo.

De repente, como si ya no pudiera contenerse más, con Teddy aún en sus brazos, se acercó a Hermione y la besó con suavidad en los labios. El beso se ahondó hasta que Teddy protestó, soñoliento, ya que lo estaba apretujando.

—Pronto. Volveré muy pronto —prometió Harry al salir con Teddy de la habitación.

 **Fin**

* * *

Para próximos lectores no me enojo si me dejan un comentario. Besos.


End file.
